Mythical Origins
by EternalStarhaven
Summary: Re-submission from Nightraven. Years of sacrifice have taken its toll on Earth's heroes, and feeling a sense of betrayal and lack of appreciation from loved ones and friends, new allies and discoveries are made.
1. Tired Of It All

Disclaimer: Dbz and Sailor Moon's characters are not mine and copyright of their respective author's. I have no claim over their stuff and I am writing this for fun.

Mythical Origins

Tired Of It All

* * *

New enemy, same fight... Only when their sons were in danger did she suddenly value his fighting skills. Any other time... he was just an irresponsible father. Why did she seem to think it was okay to yell at him; let alone in front of his sons and other friends? He had never asked to come back; he had done it because they had had no other alternatives. Was it so hard for her to simply tell him thank you?

He never thought he could hate someone he had once loved, but he did, and decades of fighting had changed him. More Kakarot than Goku now, the human side of him had dwindled away, forced to call upon the Saiya-jin instincts and lust for battle in order to keep this planet and his family alive. Why couldn't any of them figure that out? It was entirely possible Vegeta sensed the changes in him, but the Saiya-jin Prince wouldn't try to smother that, rather he'd kindle it until it burned like the inferno of a Volcano.

Her voice hurt his sensitive hearing, and the louder she became, the harder it became to hold back the explosion of rage. He didn't want to do this in front of Goten, not after everything that had happened, but enough was enough. He couldn't do this anymore.

Goten hesitated with his homework, but didn't dare lift his head out of fear. Both of his sons had always been like that. If they showed any signs of avoiding their homework, she'd lash out at them with verbal reprimands and keep them from enjoying life outside, or spending time with a father that had been dead for nearly seven years. He hadn't wanted to come back... He hated the fear everyone had of him; he hated the fact that his 'friends' would always need him when a new enemy would appear, and he was so damn tired of saving a world that couldn't save itself.

His son sensed the growing storm inside of his father; any full-blooded or half-blooded Saiya-jin could. Now was no different and his mother had no idea how close to the edge of sanity his father was. Pushing a way from the kitchen table, his father stood and started for the door. However, he didn't make it two steps before Chi-chi's voice grew to shrill levels, enough that even Goten had to grit his teeth in agony.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, Goku? It's always the same; you going off to play while I stay at home! Your son needs you!"

"Shut... up..." Goten's pencil dropped to the wooden surface, his mouth hanging open and his heart pounding loudly in his chest. His dad never acted on his anger, or his growing hatred of his mother; not that Chi-chi hadn't brought it upon herself. "I'm not... Goku, not anymore."

His eyes were now a red glow, the Oozuru so close to the surface of his conscious awareness. This was bad, very, very bad. Vegeta had once told him that if a Saiya-jin's Oozuru started to surface despite the lack of a full moon, a lot of people would die, or at most the person that had managed to push him into such an agitated state. Even now, his father was fighting it, but there was less and less of a desire to do so.

"What are you talking about? You become an immortal and suddenly you think you're better than everyone?"

His dad snarled, a black tail smashing heavily against a chair. Normally Goten might not have thought anything of it, but his father's power was tremendous, and one hit had shattered the object into tiny splinters. His entire life, his dad had helped others, giving and giving, rarely asking for a thank you in return. How much could a soul endure before they reached the breaking point?

"You walk out the door, don't even think about coming back!" Goten backed away... His mother had absolutely no sense of self-preservation, always assuming she can say or do anything to his dad without any repercussions. Couldn't she see that she had pushed him too far. His father didn't see her like he once had; but with pure resentment.

"Goten, let's go..."

"Wha-?" Chi-chi stammered. She reached for her son, but his father had already inserted himself between them, and for the first time, Chi-chi hesitated, realizing that her husband wasn't backing down or giving in like he had in the past.

"Let me ask you something..." He took a step in her direction, his tail breaking another chair. "Would you have preferred that I allowed Raditz to take our son and destroy Earth 30 years ago? I mean, if you hated fighting so much... Would you have preferred that I had ignored everyone's request at coming back to life, to save not just Gohan, but Goten as well? I mean... it was you that pleaded... not Vegeta... not Piccolo... but ME to save them. It's interesting, that after I granted what YOU wanted, you turn it around and somehow make it out that I'm the evil villain. Why is it so hard to understand that I've never wanted to kill or hurt anyone? When things calm down, it's back to screaming and ranting... You're the last person to talk to me about responsibility and obligations." Chi-chi continued backing up, having never seen this side of him before. He was beyond furious. "Do you even know the word, _'Thank you_,' or was that something you conveniently forgot? All I ever hear is Gohan and Goten need to study. They can't go outside, they can't have friends, they can't date... When are they allowed to be normal individuals that have a life, which doesn't revolve around just fighting and books? Peace isn't free, Chi-chi! People die for it! I died for it! I sacrificed my mortality for it; and not only am I eternally connected to the dragon, but I have to watch everyone I care for grow old and die! How many more sacrifices do I need to make for you to say 'THANK YOU?!'"

Chi-chi had no idea what to say at first, having never experienced an outburst from him. His eyes were no longer filled with friendly warmth or compassion. He hated her, she saw that, but rather than try to apologize and salvage her marriage, she chose to continue lashing out at him. Goten had once heard Vegeta tell Trunks that Saiya-jins if pushed to a breaking point, occasionally challenged their mate to end the relationship. He was doing that now, and if his mother didn't catch the hint soon, he wasn't so certain she'd survive the next several minutes, let alone years of her life.

Pushing her against the wall, Kakarot moved within breathing space, his teeth showing, and another snarl echoing throughout the small house. "I gave you everything... a home, two sons... money... It's never enough. Gohan and Goten don't hate me and never have. Why couldn't you just accept what I was and the things I had to give up in order to save their lives? Who was it that went after Gohan when Raditz kidnapped him? Where were you when the Androids came, Cell, Majin Buu, Broli... Where were you when the planet blew up? Hell, even Vegeta had more tolerance, and he has more reason to hate me than anyone! What's your reason?"

"How dare you talk to me in such a manner!" she hissed. "Get out, but my son will stay."

"You've had your time with him, both of them in fact. For once... I'm going to raise one of our sons."

"What right..."

"I have EVERY right! He's MY son. As for why I should take him... Did you ever feel like you should tell me about the affair you're having with Yamcha?"

The expression on Chi-chi's face was priceless and he wished that he had a Kodak picture for it. "How...?"

"Give me a break, Chi-chi. His scent is all over you! I'm curious, why'd you stay so long if you couldn't stand me? It's not like I would have stopped you."

"You can't have my son."

Kakarot roared and slammed Chi-chi against the wall so hard that Goten feared she might have a concussion. "If you dare touch what is mine... You forfeited all rights to him when you turned your back on me and I refuse to have my son raised by a man who has no morals." He let go of Chi-chi and turned to his son, eyes bulging out of his head. "Let's go."

Chi-chi was not willing to give up; "If you take my son, I'll report you for kidnapping!"

"Back off!" roared Kakarot. "Do you have any idea how humiliating it is to hear you lecture me in front of my sons, friends and the whole world? Besides, who do you think they will award custody of Goten too? The world hero or a cheating wife? If you really want me to disclose to everyone about your affairs then go ahead and challenge me. I promise, Vegeta would break that delicate neck of yours. He may be an arrogant ass, but when it comes to disgracing the Saiya-jin Empire, he has no tolerance or compassion. Stay away from me and my sons. From this moment on, we cease to exist in your eyes."

Kakarot walked out the door, Goten close behind, feeling free for the first time in his life.

* * *

"Dad?" Goten asked. He was hoping his dad had calmed down enough to talk to him now.

Kakarot glanced at his son, forcing the rage to the back of his mind. For Goten's sake, he didn't have much of a choice. Despite the overdue separation from Chi-chi, he now felt nothing except a numb emptiness. He had searched for a long time for someone to understand him, the need to protect and to fight. They were both a part of him, and never again would he accept anyone into his life that didn't have the same needs as his own. Goten's gaze was uncertain and afraid. Feeling a twinge of guilt, he smiled, even if he didn't feel the emotions of happiness. For his son, he needed to reassure him that what had just happened wasn't his fault. "What's up?"

"Where are we going to stay?"

Kakarot frowned; he hadn't really thought that far ahead yet, so overwhelmed with his fight with Chi-chi. "We could try Capsule Corporation?"

"Dad... I'm not sure that's a good idea?"

"Why not?"

"Trunk said that Bulma and Vegeta are always fighting; it's almost violent."

Kakarot carefully hid his surprise, but he had never really stopped to consider that he wasn't the only one having problems. Vegeta, like himself, was an outcast on a planet that didn't accept Saiya-jins. With enemies constantly seeking and targeting them, they often had to fight, not something humans exactly condoned regularly. Even martial arts fanatics seemed appalled at how much the Saiya-jins had to fight, the lengths they had to go in order to surpass their enemies in power.

Reaching Capsule Corporation, Kakarot heard a lot of shouting taking place within the kitchen, an almost 19 year old Trunks sitting outside with his 17 year old sister. "Might want to come back later," Trunks warned them, his lavender eyes showing signs of exhaustion and anger.

"Stay here," Kakarot told them. Jumping to his feet, trying to stop his dad's rival, he froze. This wasn't the happy, naive Saiya-jin his father always ranted about, but one on the verge of a full rage. He had occasionally seen his dad get this angry, but Vegeta had always left for several weeks, refusing to let anyone see him get into such a state.

"Mom said to stay out of it," he shouted, trying to shove Kakarot back. The taller warrior didn't even budge, his dark gaze almost glowing a blood red. Fearing for Trunks safety, Goten snatched him out of the way, Bra being smart enough to duck behind them as well.

"I said stay here," he snapped, his tone silencing any further protests or arguments.

Trunks had known Kakarot for a long time, having fought alongside him and Pan for almost a year as they searched the Universe for the black star dragon balls. He thought Kakarot had been so happy, but he started to realize that not everything was as it appeared.

* * *

Very quietly Kakarot entered the large estate, not wanting to alert Vegeta or Bulma to his presence. In his current state of agitation, Vegeta wasn't as aware as he should have been, meaning that Bulma had somehow managed to distract him to the point of vulnerability. Kakarot, if he had been in a good mood, might have found the irony in how all fights seemed to start out in the kitchen, a place that should have brought happiness and contentment instead. Trunks assessment of Vegeta's mood was badly understated. The Saiya-jin was livid with rage, but unlike several decades ago, Vegeta refrained from killing her, his expression revealing how much he loved her.

"How long have you been sleeping with him?"

"I don't see what the issue is, Vegeta. He's around more; you're not. You might be one of the strongest fighters on the planet, but you'll never be a human."

Vegeta refused to show her how much her comments hurt, and Kakarot couldn't say that he was at all surprised that Yamcha was sleeping with both women. His earlier rage coming flooding back; however, unlike before, he allowed it to rise to the surface without hesitation. Suddenly, the argument stopped, Vegeta and Bulma watching as the kitchen wall disintegrated into dust, a very angry Saiya-jin walking towards them. The Saiya-jin Prince didn't know if he should yell at Kakarot for interfering, or stand back and see where this burst of rage was coming from and the end result of it. Anything human about Kakarot had vanished, leaving only an extremely dangerous Saiya-jin in its place.

Kakarot's rage shook the entire foundation of Capsule Corporation, but he didn't care, and Vegeta chose not to stop him. "You're a self-centered, bitch and a fool," he snarled.

"Wha-?"

"Have you forgotten that Vegeta isn't entirely amiable to this planet or the people living on it? The only thing that's kept him from destroying it was you."

"Kakarot; this isn't your..."

"It isn't," he snarled at Vegeta, the black of his eyes completely replaced with red. "Last time I checked, I'm the one that agreed to let you live... It seems that everyone else has forgotten that little fact." Vegeta struggled to comprehend the change in him, both in personality and intelligence. Was this the real Kakarot? How the hell could they have been so ignorant to what and who he truly was? It made more sense now; how he always managed to defeat and outsmart his enemies, being one step ahead. Kakarot had played them all for fools, and he had been one of them. Vegeta felt a momentary sense of outrage, but at the same time, it was something he understood and would have done in Kakarot's place if capable.

Even more surprising was that Kakarot had turned on his childhood friend, and not wanting to stop his rival's rare Saiya-jin outburst, Vegeta chose to say nothing else and to allow Kakarot to deal with her.

"Ever since I merged with that dragon, I couldn't help but wonder if I should have just allowed him to do it? Maybe I should just help Vegeta finish the job?" Bulma paled, Vegeta gaping at him in open mouthed astonishment. "I'm fully aware how everyone feels... They're terrified of my power... some are jealous and envious... and one seems to think he can take what doesn't belong to him. The humans hate us, including you. Why bother pretending any longer, Bulma?"

"That's not true..." she protested, but the collapsing of another wall had her stop in mid-sentence.

"Isn't it though... You tried to take the Dragon Ball when I was a child. The only reason you offered to let me go with you is because you wanted it to make a wish... a selfish one at that. It didn't change; when it comes to something you want, you never cared who you manipulated or how you achieved your goals."

Trapping her against the kitchen counter, arms braced on either side, he closed the distance between them until they were mere inches apart. He was far from being intimate; she didn't dare assume he wanted anything more than to obliterate her on the spot and she stayed absolutely still; terrified her next breath would be her last. "Kakarot, leave her."

The tall warrior snarled, glaring at the Saiya-jin Prince for letting her off so easily, but it wasn't his decision. Pushing back, he headed back the way he'd come. "I was going to ask to stay here, but I'm guessing I'll have to find another option."

"What's wrong with your place, Kakarot?"

"I'm not exactly welcomed there any longer."

Vegeta had had more than enough surprises for a day. "Have you checked with Gohan?"

Kakarot considered it, crossing his arms. He knew for a fact Gohan would never turn Goten or his father away; would he take in Vegeta and his kids as well; at least for a night? "It's worth a shot," Kakarot relented.

"Wait!" Bulma shouted, but one snarl from Vegeta had her shrinking back. This hadn't been the first time she had cheated on him, but he had never indicated that he was going to leave.

"You want him... you can have him," Vegeta told her. Storming outside, he ordered his son and daughter to follow, giving no explanations to what had happened or why. They weren't crazy enough to ask either, following behind with Goten in depressed silence.

"Stay away from us," Kakarot warned. Unlike Chi-chi, she wasn't stupid enough to challenge Kakarot, knowing nothing and no one had the ability to stop him.

Catching up to them was simple, Vegeta and the group flying in silence. "I should have destroyed this place years ago."

"Next time I won't stop you," Kakarot snapped. Everyone couldn't hide their stunned expressions, wondering what had gotten Kakarot so angry. He was beyond caring anymore, his aura dangerously black. And then it just vanished, replaced with a terrible sadness that had all of them looking away and towards the horizon. "Is Gohan having problems I should know about?" he demanded of Goten.

"Other than living on his own since Videl died? Not really."

Gohan and Pan were having an intense sparring session in the yard when they dropped in, his daughter now 14. Sensing the tense silence, he knew it wasn't a normal or social visit that had brought them over. "What's wrong?" He hoped to god it wasn't another battle; he had just gotten Pan back from the last one.

"Would you mind a few quests for the night?" Kakarot asked, waiting for his son to refuse. Perhaps Chi-chi had been right; Gohan had a lot of reasons to resent him.

Gohan's heart ached for them, finally understanding. He had known about Bulma's and his mother's meetings with the desert bandit, and he had hoped for his dad's sake, Chi-chi would have stopped after he had come back to life. Apparently she hadn't, and judging from the way Trunks, Goten, and Bra had darted into his house with Pan, things had gone from potentially bad, to catastrophic. "Why do I get the feeling you knew?" Vegeta demanded. Gohan sighed, but nodded, hands going into his training pants.

"Bulma was never secretive about her affairs, but mom... It started with just a weak moment just after dad died, but then she kept seeing him more and more. I had hoped that once dad came home, she'd stop, but I guess that she hadn't." Gohan showed no fear towards either of them; he hadn't been for a long time and that wasn't about to change regardless of the changes that were occurring within his father. His dad was hurting, and unlike Vegeta, he had no idea how to cope with or move past betrayal and separation from a loveless marriage. "You're more than welcome to stay as long as you need, but what did you have in mind? Did you have anything planned, or is all of this just a spur of the moment decision?"

Kakarot already knew what he wanted; he had been thinking about it for some time, and today had essentially accelerated his decisions. "I'm leaving."

"I'm leaving; for good."

"Wha-?"

"I'll explain tomorrow on the lookout." Without another explanation, he vanished, deciding it was better to spend the night on his own. Vegeta considered doing the same, but he couldn't leave his son or daughter wondering what was going on or why.

* * *

The following morning, Kakarot and Vegeta flew towards the lookout with a very silent group in formation behind them. None of them knew what the plans were for them, but Kakarot had more power than any of them could possibly comprehend and they could only hope his decision wasn't a violent one. Dende and Piccolo already knew without an explanation everything that had transpired, none of them asking pointless questions.

"I'm leaving; stay or go, the choice is yours. However, to stay means that none of you will ever remember the existence of the Saiya-jins, or the events that have transpired up until the present."

The next morning, Dende and Piccolo didn't seem surprised at the sudden visit. "It's been awhile."

"Did you have a place in mind?"

"Not a place; a time. The humans, are they strong enough to survive into the future? How many times must we fight their battles? Will they be able to do it on their own or die out? I want, no I need to know if saving this planet was worth the sacrifices we made."

All of them sensed their friend's pain, having often felt the isolation from the humans as well. Sure, they had made an alliance with them, but it wasn't enough. After the end of each battle, humans forgot or didn't seem to remember that the Saiya-jins and Nameks had gone out of their ways to save them. Part of that was of their own doing, having wiped the horrors from their minds, but the same could not be said for Bulma or Chi-chi.

"Is Shenron going to allow it?"

"He might, if we ensure that no one will try to seek him out."

Piccolo had wondered why it had taken Vegeta and Goku so long to separate their ties to their mates. "I have nothing to do anyway."

"Dad, we can't gather the dragon balls like we use to. How are we supposed to summon him?" asked Gohan.

"I'm part of the dragon, remember? I can use his power without gathering or having them in front of me."

Concentrating on the immortal being within him, he felt Shenron stir, studying the pain with Kakarot and the other Saiya-jins and Nameks. "_Can you do it_?" He mentally asked him; "_Can you send us to the future, give us our tails back, and erase the memories and ties of our existence from the humans_?"

"Yes and granted._" _And everything faded, the lookout, and the Earth they had known. Seconds later, they re-appeared in the middle of a city none of them recognized, an almost got hit by more sophisticated cars.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta roared. "What the hell happened? Where are we?"

"I have no idea and I don't really care."

"Dad..." Goten asked, not certain about their current situation. He knew life had been about to change, but to go to the future? Where would he go to school at? How would they survive?

Kakarot didn't really care if they liked their new surroundings or not. He had warned them; if they hadn't wanted to come, they shouldn't have agreed to follow him. Vegeta paused, noting that he no longer felt the pain of Bulma's betrayal, or the need to continue going back to her despite not being wanted. "Hmmm.. I suppose it's not so bad."

"Dad," Gohan asked him, ensuring Pan didn't venture to far. She had always been a wild one, unafraid of the dangers around her. Glancing upwards, they noticed planes flying over head, and decided until they got an idea of what this future was like, they'd resort to walking or running. "Please tell us you have some sort of idea what we're going to do."

"To stay in the past, we had no future. At least here, no one will seek us out, fear what we are, or demand us to save them every five seconds. Besides, judging from our surroundings, the humans have obviously survived."

"What about college?" Vegeta suggested. Everyone gaped at the Saiya-jin Prince. He hated book learning as much as Kakarot did, but he was also not one to joke around about the seriousness of their situation either. "We know nothing of this time, how long it's been since ours, or the type of dangers they've faced. We're going to look extremely out of place if we don't know key events."

"Can't we just go to the library?" Gohan asked.

"No."

"Let's do it," Kakarot agreed. Vegeta they might have understood, but Kakarot and education had never mixed in the past. Even Piccolo looked taken aback. "Just because I didn't like it, doesn't mean that I didn't understand it."

"Dad?" Goten squeaked; "School's hard."

"I've read your books; they seemed relatively simple, despite lacking irrelevance to everything we've had to face."

"Why did you never tell anyone, especially mom?"

"She never bothered to ask if I read your books. Neither did Bulma. I understood a lot more than everyone thought I did, and I researched what I needed in order to win." All of them sighed, but were they not any better. Kakarot seemed ignorant most of the time, but it was more than likely his way of deceiving his opponents. You couldn't fool your enemies if you couldn't fool your friends. "Question is;" he stated, looking at Gohan. "Can you get us in? We don't have a history here, so you're going to have to make one up."

"Give me a couple of days," Gohan sighed.

"I'll help," Trunks offered. "There's a strong possibility we'll have some money; Capsule Corporation was worth a lot and it won't be hard to validate my blood ties to the Brief family."

"Kakarot, you'll know where to find me. I need to know if there's a current Kami, or if Dende had been the last?"

"Do you think, Mr. Popo is still there?" Kakarot asked the Namek.

"Mr. Popo is as old as the Earth itself, and he will remain until the end of its days."

* * *

The disappearance of the Saiya-jins had not gone unnoticed by several individuals, enemy and friend alike. Roaring in pure hatred as Kakarot somehow managed to evade his fate once again, his enemy went on a rampage for over a thousand years, determined to destroy the entire Universe in an effort to stop him from re-appearing. He hadn't counted on several obstacles getting in his way, one of them being the Moon Queen and her blasted crystal.

The second person to note their absence cursed every god she knew, frantically searching the timelines for the one person they needed to set the time line back in balance with the Cosmos. Why did Kakarot always have to make her life so difficult?


	2. Betrayal and Hardships

Betrayal and Hardship

* * *

While the Saiya-jins were learning about the new timeline, establishing a place to live, enrolling in college, and forging their new identities, a young woman was silently zipping up her duffel back, staring around a room that had been her home for the past three years. So much had happened, but she still felt just as empty and alone as she had the day she had made her journey from one country to another.

For a single moment, she felt something stir inside of her, as if calling to her soul. She wasn't foolish enough to think it was Prince Endymion; she had given up the notion that he had ever been her soul mate, regardless of a future she had seen. Pluto had once warned them that seeing one future should never dictate their decisions or how they should live. She'd always love Rini, and a part of her still wanted that child, but she couldn't lie to herself and tie herself to a fate that felt worse than death. Endymion was not her other half. Her only regret was that she had possibly caused him pain due to her absence, but it couldn't have been helped. She still didn't really know who she was or what her purpose was, but running away wasn't going to stop her dark future.

Three years hadn't been enough, and she closed her now silver eyes and struggled not to cry. She hadn't done so in three years, and she wasn't about to start now. Re-opening them, she glanced down at her feline companion, his blue eyes regarding her with concern. In all this time, he had never once yelled at or lectured any of her choices, letting her try to discover who she was at her own pace. "I know you miss her; we'll be home soon enough."

"Seeing her can wait," he dismissed, more concerned about her depressed state of mind than investigating the events that had led to the present. "Are you sure about this? We can wait another year if you're not ready."

"No... I have to face them... it's just... I've never decided how I'll deal with what happened once we run into each other."

"They're not even going to know who you are right away... You're hair and eyes have completely changed; you're more toned, athletic, smart... If you want to hide who you are for a time, it won't be difficult. Just take your time, figure your strategy, and then make your decisions. At least tell the Outer Senshi that you're back. They were never your enemies; I don't even think the Inner Senshi are either, but that doesn't mean that we let them off so easily either."

"Rei... she was always hot tempered, we would have even laughed about it later. But I never would have expected the others to join in the way they did; you should have seen Rei's expression." Jumping into her arms, the white cat purred, hoping he could provide her with some small comfort.

"I'm so very tired, Artemis..." she finally whispered, and he could only hope that something would give her the will to live rather than function from one day to the next, her heart having turned cold and distant. He didn't deny that she loved the old couple that had taken her in, or the close friendship they had developed as she had studied and trained relentlessly until she moved as swiftly and as deadly as Princess Jupiter and Uranus combined. Princess Serenity was completely and tragically alone; it broke his heart to watch how shattered the girls had left her.

Artemis missed the old Usagi, even if he was proud of her accomplishments. He knew she could have made it if the others hadn't tried to push her so hard, but it was more than that. Artemis had sensed the depression in her long before she had run away, but none of them had ever discovered the how or why, huge gaps in their memories. At first he thought Usagi might have tampered with them, but she had learned long ago that there was truth and strength in knowing the past, regardless of how much it hurt to remember.

"I shouldn't have run away; I know this now. Artemis, even now, I don't know what to do. The old Usagi simply would have cried, but not this one. This Usagi kept it all buried deep within her mind, most of the time so silent people barely registered that she had ever been present at all.

* * *

Usagi and Artemis made their way through the long lines at the airport, surprised at the tightened security and fear that radiated around her. So much had happened during her stay in America... terrorist attacks, bombings, war... It was as if a darkness had begun to creep over the people of Earth, and none of them were aware of the hatred that was causing them to turn on one another. This was the other reason that she had chosen now to go back... The final battle was soon approaching, and the location of the battle field depended upon her choice to meet the enemy head on, or continue running like a coward. She wasn't a child any longer, and it was high time she proved it.

Handing over her passport, she allowed them to scan her luggage and herself for possible weapons before boarding the plane and taking her seat towards the front. For three years, she had saved all her money, wanting to return home with a bit more comfort for herself and Artemis. Ecstatic that he wouldn't have to spend this trip in a bag, he stared out the window, his eyes going wide as the ground began to move at an alarming speed and then drop and vanish beneath a sea of clouds. Without thinking, she stroked his soft fur, not sensing any fear in him, but nonetheless, her presence was a comfort. In ten hours, they'd be in Japan and she had no idea how her return would be welcomed or rejected by those she had left behind.

As their journey continued, she couldn't help but reflect on the past, unable to avoid it at times like this, when there was nothing except the memories of the past plaguing and threatening to smother her like a heavy blanket.

* * *

**~Flash Back~**

Usagi stepped into Rei's study room late as always, exhausted from another day without sleep. It wasn't like she wanted the unnecessary attention and lectures from everyone, but what did any of them know about her other life, the one where she had to stay up all night training or fighting evil shadows? Even the Inner and Outer Senshi had no idea what she was doing anymore, having spent the last six months doing everything completely on her own. So afraid that they'd die on her again, she couldn't risk any of them, and as a result, they just assumed her tardiness, failing grades, and lack of training were the signs of an irresponsible child rather than a burnt out Sailor Senshi.

Other than Rei, no one usually said anything. They would simply frown at her in disapproval and attempt to catch her back up, but most of the time without success when she would use the time to catch up on the sleep she wouldn't get later that night. Usagi would pretend to sleep until Luna was snoring, and then sneak out as she patrolled Japan for shadows that no one else could see or feel. Today hadn't seemed any different, except that Makoto was tapping the table with an irritated beat of her fingers, Ami wasn't reading her books, and Minako was staring out the window with her arms crossed.

After several more minutes of silence, Usagi even noticed the tension around her, but bit her lip in fear of saying anything. She knew she was always late, and she hated how it always seemed to upset them... Why couldn't any of them understand how much she had distanced herself from them lately, the way she avoided going to the mall or the park with them; she didn't even train with them anymore, always going it alone.

"Usagi," Rei sighed. "Is it too much to ask for you to do your homework and get here on time for a change? That detention could have been so avoidable."

They were always fighting, but today instead of being able to fire back with a response of her own, the girls joined in, surprising Rei and Usagi with the intensity and the viciousness of it. "She's right you know," Makoto said, slamming her hand down and standing to hover over Usagi with a furious expression. "You don't try, you don't train, and we're going to die as a result of it."

Angry and hurt, Usagi tried to hold back her comments, but they didn't stop, each girl joining in as if on cue from a script they had all rehearsed. Why couldn't they understand what she had sacrificed for them? Only that was impossible. None of them remembered the battle before they had died, nor had they been aware of her journey across the Galaxy to get their souls back, or the choice she had made so they can return to Earth and live as mortals.

"High school entrance exams are less than a week away, Usagi, and here I am, wasting valuable study time to try and get you to catch up on months of homework. Why bother? You're just going to sleep through it as always. Why don't you just drop out of school if you're not going to attempt reading your books and doing your homework? Save yourself and us the embarrassment of flunking out."

"That's enough!" Rei shouted, horrified at what she was hearing, but Usagi stopped her with a single hand, her furious gaze falling on the last of the Inner Senshi.

"Go ahead," she whispered, her hurt mixed with a hint of anger. Rei tried to stop her, but Usagi violently shook her head, her entire body trembling at the intensity of her emotions. She'd never allow any of them to know how bad these three had just hurt her, even if she'd break from the inside out afterwards.

"You're not a leader, and never will be. The Future Queen..." Minako snorted in disgust, "your weak and a coward; why Endymion chose you; I'll never understand."

Not wanting to sit around and listen to more, Usagi grabbed her bag and stood, heading for the front door as she touched Rei's shoulder. The Fire Senshi had no idea what to say or do, her eyes still wide with shock. _It's okay,_ she whispered mentally, and she was gone, never once turning to look back.

"Good riddance," Makoto snorted.

"Are you all out of your minds?" Rei shouted, unable to hold back any longer. "Why would you say those things?"

"Why shouldn't we?" Minako fired back. "How many times do we all have to die for her?"

"She needs to grow up," Ami agreed. Standing, she too gathered her things, and headed home. Rei had no idea how things had gone so terribly wrong, and none of them seemed even remotely sorry for what they had said or done.

* * *

Filled with rage and sorrow, Usagi could barely see through the blur of tears, fingers curled in to two tight fists. "Usako..." She almost didn't hear him, a gentle hand trying to stop her. "Hey..."

"I'm fine;" she snapped, wrenching her arm free and continuing towards home. She didn't need him; she didn't need anyone.

He had no idea if he should follow and make her talk to him, or let her go again. She had been like this for months, and he couldn't help but feel that she was distancing herself intentionally. He didn't want to lose her, but how could he stop it and did he even have a choice?

That night, she heard Luna lecture her for almost an hour about responsibility and getting her assignments completed and turned in on time. Usagi didn't pay her any mind, staring off in the distance, her heart and mind shattered. Something had to change, but she couldn't think through the mind numbing pain; their words repeating in her mind over and over again. Mixed with the recent battles of Galaxia and Chaos, she was so very tired, emotionally and physically that all she wanted to do was fall asleep and never wake up again. She had considered killing herself at times, but that was impossible so long as she possessed the Silver Crystal. It would simply bring her back.

The following morning, having not slept at all, Usagi quietly gathered her things into a single bag and put all her saved up money into her pant pockets. At first she had no idea where she was going, or what she was going to do when she bumped into Artemis, the white cat looking like he was in a state of shock. Forgetting for a moment why he was out on his own, covered in dirt and mud, he stared at Usagi and her bags with a dumb-founded expression. "Where are you going?"

"You should see what Luna's up to," she gently told him, her voice sounding strange, even to herself. She was on autopilot, not really thinking at all, and Artemis must have sensed this as she stumbled past him.

"Usagi, wait!" Not stopping or answering, she simply kept walking, giving Artemis no choice but to jump into her duffel bag and go along for the ride.

For several hours she walked one street after another, finally coming to the airport, not having realized that this was where she had been heading all along. Artemis wanted to ask more questions, but Usagi hadn't said a word the entire time, her blue gaze dull and empty. Did he try to alert the others somehow, and would he have time? Deciding it was better to stay with her, Artemis just buried him deep within her bag, hoping she'd come to her senses and decide to go home.

Unfortunately, Usagi bought a plane ticket to the United States, and they were soon sitting in a cramped seat with two other people sitting on either side of them. Artemis sighed; it was going to be a long flight, and he wouldn't even be able to ask for lunch. Artemis was often oblivious when it came to Usagi and her various mood swings, but even he could notice that something was terribly wrong with her. If she would cry, he might have had a chance to make her feel better or to at least talk about what had happened. Instead, she just sat, staring at the seat in front of her without a single word.

* * *

Meanwhile, while she was flying over an ocean, Rei received a phone call from Usagi's mother, frantic that she hadn't made it to school or come home. Rei covered her eyes, knowing they weren't going to find her, not any time soon, and something had drastically shifted in the link that had once bound the Inner Senshi and Princess Serenity together. "Have you filed a missing person's report," Rei gently asked, knowing it wouldn't help.

Promising she'd call if she heard anything, Rei hung up, hot tears sliding down her cheeks. She knew the girls had hurt her friend badly, but to run away... _Usagi... please just stay alive._

Later, she discovered that Artemis had vanished as well, and she could only hope that the two were together, and they'd one day return. What she couldn't figure out was why Artemis had left, and as the hours turned into days and weeks, she completely turned her back on the other Inner Senshi, refusing to forgive what they had said and done. The Outer Senshi were just as furious, trying to understand what had happened and why, what had caused the rift between the other Senshi, but no one was talking.


	3. New Beginnings

New Beginnings

* * *

Her journey just beginning, Usagi barely registered the changes in her environment; how the landscape differed from Japan, or that they had finally begun their descent into a foreign land that she barely knew the language of. Artemis remembered a little of his time in the United States, Minako having just come into her powers as Sailor Venus, fighting for almost a year before the other girls recalled who they were or what their mission was. Would anyone even care that she had left?

Deep down, she knew that the Outer Senshi, Endymion, her parents, and even Rei would frantically search for her; but she couldn't and wouldn't go back until she had become strong enough to stop the terrible future that awaited them. She'd take the power if she knew it wouldn't kill them, so she chose to find another path, one that wouldn't require her becoming Sailor Cosmos.

Usagi's body demanded she rest, but she couldn't as she made her way down the long plane ramp and towards customs, handing them her passport, and making her way towards the bus departure lines. At fifteen, she sensed that she was perhaps way out of her depths, and had no idea how she might survive, but none of that mattered as she continued to press onwards. She didn't care if she understood what they said, she simply handed them some money, pointed at a random point on the map, and followed the signs that matched the words on her ticket.

"Usagi, would you please tell me what's going on?" Her only response was to stare down at him in confusion, as if she tried to remember who he was and why he was there. Sucking in a deep breath, he found himself very afraid that she might try something very dangerous and foolish, and he had no way of stopping her. He could only hope to stay with her and hope that she'd eventually snap herself out of her current state of unresponsiveness and find a way back home to Japan.

Artemis had gone in search of Luna to talk about a sudden change in Minako, but he had never made it. Had something happened between them and Usagi? He knew the United States had a very different culture than the one in Japan; the variations in languages, the people, and their laws. Usagi had no idea what they were saying, and he just hoped she survived it long enough to find a place to sleep and give him another chance to reach her.

Usagi climbed onto the bus, moved to the back and sat, just letting it take her as far as it could go, passengers getting off until all that remained were the two of them. They passed so many signs along the empty roads, staring at piles of sand that reached as far as the horizon, not a sign of life to be found. None of it seemed to faze her, and after almost three days of travel, she still hadn't slept, cried, screamed, or spoken. _How long could she keep going like this before she collapses_? Artemis thought with growing alarm.

She had no idea how to prove to anyone that the girls were wrong; heck she didn't even believe that they were anymore. They had died because of her; did she really deserve their friendship? She had to become stronger, survive on her own and fight the enemy without anyone to step between her enemy and herself. Usagi felt so broken, their words twisting and turning inside of her like a broken record.

At the last bus station, Usagi finally went to the counter and changed over her money, stepping into the blazing heat for the first time. Artemis instantly shrank away from it, having no idea how anyone could survive without wilting and dying. Cactus plants grew in the place of trees, snakes slithered across the ground, and it was so very desolate and forbearing. It reminded Artemis of the way Usagi currently seemed, empty and void of life, her soul shattered into so many pieces that he didn't think she'd ever make it back in one piece.

Artemis hadn't been far off from his assessment of her, Usagi lost in her own thoughts and past, a prisoner of her own mind and the battles she had waged over the past several years. First the Negaverse, Pharoh 90, Prince Diamond, Galaxia, and Chaos... She knew they were all a part of the final battle she had yet to fight, and she didn't know if she had anything else left inside of her to give. How much more did she have to do and why couldn't she simply be allowed a life of peace and happiness? She felt numb, unable to concentrate, the tears still unable to fall. Hadn't she cried enough when her friends had died, as she had journeyed her way to get them back? Usagi had never cried again since, as if the emotion had died within the Cauldron and she had returned to Earth with only regret for the inevitable future.

With only a single bag and her feline companion, Usagi started to walk, not a soul on the road with them. They had no food or water, and when it got too hot, they'd try to find some type of shade to keep them out of the sun's brutal rays, and after nearly 12 hours, she finally collapsed, her skin feverish to the touch, and her mind finally going black for the first time. She welcomed it, not wanting to feel the pain and emptiness any longer.

Close to death, Artemis barely heard the sound of an approaching car, the sun long gone, and the moon high above them. Usagi still wasn't moving, her golden hair blowing in the hot wind. "Bob, stop!" he heard a woman shout, the sound of breaks squealing. It felt so far away, and he gazed at them with blurry eyes, and tried to lift himself on trembling legs. He needed water and he released a pathetic meow. Rushing to the cooler in the bed of his truck, the farmer dabbed some cool liquid on the feline's tongue, careful not to give too much. Dipping it into the ice chest, he laid it on across Artemis's fur, and he never felt so good in his life, welcoming the relief from the fever that had also consumed him.

Usagi was in worse condition, not responding to any of the water, ice, or their voices. "I think she needs a doctor," the woman spoke. Unable to use cell phones where they were, she turned on her CB and called back to the closest town, giving their location and request for medical assistance.

"Tell them to meet us back at the ranch," Bob told her, not waiting as he wrapped a horse blanket around her shivering body and carried her, gently placing her in the bed of the truck. It was difficult not to hit the gas and rush, but to do so risked injuring her already feverish and dehydrated body. He wasn't much of a praying man, hadn't been for years, but at that moment, he could only glance at the full moon and hope that someone took pity on the child and help give her the will to stay with the living. As if answering his plea, the moon glowed, as if reaching for the Moon Senshi and sending her visions of someone that could give her the strength she needed and craved.

* * *

Usagi felt as if she were drifting, no longer aware of dream versus reality. People came and went, some dressed in white, some in uniforms that resembled police officers, and some old couple that cried and spoke to her in a soothing and pleading voice. None of it seemed to matter and she often stayed in the dark parts of her mind, safe from the voices and nightmares. Why were they all trying to reach her? Couldn't they simply just leave her to pass on? That's all she wanted; to rest and never again feel the pain of betrayal or despair, to watch her friends die because of her enemies.

Bob and his wife watched the girl grow weaker and weaker, despite all their efforts to make her healthy. Physically she had recovered from her near brush with death, but her spirit had given up the will to live, and no one had the answers to how or why she had been left in the middle of the desert to die. The Sherriff combed through missing children reports, but none had been made of a young blond, at least not in the United States, nor did they see any other signs of foul play.

Child Protective Services came and went, also wanting answers, determined to find the adults responsible for her current mental state, promising the couple they were permitted to keep the child in their care until answers were found. The couple was grateful for state assistance to care for the girl, but they would have done so regardless, knowing it was the right thing to do, and watching her slip further and further away just broke their hearts. Why would someone so young just give up like that?

Even sadder was the white cat, never leaving her side, barely touching his food or water. They knew then, that if the girl died, so would the cat, often curled under her chin as she continued to sleep. Just as she was ready to give into the whispers of death, something stopped her, a golden light that almost blinded her. At first she couldn't see, it was so bright, and for a moment she thought she was awake. Usagi soon made out the image of a man, his eyes dark obsidian, a black tail wrapped around his waist, and hair that spiked off in different directions. Who was he? Why did he seem so alone... like... like _'me,'_ she thought. Again and again, he appeared in her dreams, sometimes very clear, and other times shrouded in mist. Somehow, she found the strength to open her eyes, to fight for life rather than death, and she slowly made her way back towards sanity and the world that she had almost forsaken.

Usagi had no idea how long she had been unconscious and oblivious to the world, but when the sun rose and fell upon her bed, Artemis opened his eyes to see her staring out the window, a calm expression on her face. "Usagi," he gently questioned, hoping against hope that she wouldn't fall back into an unconscious sleep. Coming out of her trance, she looked down at him, her hand very calmly stroking his fur in an effort to soothe him. It wasn't what he had hoped, but she was awake and responding. "I almost thought," he choked, crying despite his promise to stay strong, "You were dying and nothing I said or did would..."

She simply tightened her arms around him, holding him close as he continued to cry, unable to give him the words of comfort he wanted and needed. How could she explain how broken she still felt, regardless of the reason that had brought her back. That man might be the reason she had chosen to come back, but that didn't mean she was ready to return home or answer his questions. "You don't have to say anything; just nod your head yes or no. Did Luna or the girls say something?" At first she simply stared at him, and when he almost thought she might not respond, she nodded her head once, her gaze once more drifting back towards the blue sky.

Knowing she lacked the ability to tell him words, Serenity performed one of her rare telepathic mind links, allowing Artemis to see what had happened. Horrified, he broke the link first, not knowing what to say or if he should in fear that it might send her into another state of depression. "Usagi, listen, you're not at all like what they said." She didn't believe him, but he continued to speak anyway. Perhaps if he said it enough, she would regain some of her self-confidence and self-worth. "You're only 15; not an adult that was ever prepared for the kind of responsibilities we threw at you. None of them, to include Luna, had any right to lecture or dictate how to make your choices or decisions. Those girls have been trained to fight from the very moment they took their first breaths, and perhaps they had no more choice about their fates than you."

Usagi still felt that the girls were right; she wasn't a fighter, she knew that, and yet somehow she was always the last one standing. "You were a loving and happy child, shining with a warmth and kindness that won over so many, to include the Outer Senshi. Not even your mother managed that. It was you that tried to protect Earth in its darkest hour; it was you that provided a home for the last surviving human, and it was you that tried to save a human prince from Queen Beryl as he spurned her affections and promise of power."

"I wish Luna had never given you that Silver Crystal, and I've never stopped wondering if we had made a grave mistake in awakening the powers of Sailor Moon within you. The Legend of Sailor Moon is so distant, but from what little I remember, she appeared when the Universe needed it most and then vanished. No one was certain if she had died, and none of us knew if she'd reappear in a distant future. And yet you did... Here, in the present. What it all means, I lack the answers, but you're not alone."

That was the problem, she had to fight alone. To continue with her friends, would only endanger them further. She had to get stronger, but how? The image of the man returned, surprising her that it was while she was still awake. Was he actually a dream, or a vision?

"Thank you," she finally spoke, startling them both. Having not used her voice in a long time, it was harsh and hard to hear. "For so long, all I could see was death and darkness; I just wanted to let it take me..." His heart twisted in agony, still reeling from how close they had come to losing her.

"Why did you come back?" he asked, not sure why he wanted to know. And yet he felt it was important somehow.

"I'm not sure; he's just a dream, but he kept coming back, as if he was giving me his strength to continue when I had none of my own."

Artemis started to wonder if Usagi was psychic, able to connect with people that she might one day meet, or had met in her previous life. It didn't really matter; he could only find himself grateful. Slowly, she made her way outside and sat on a small bench, staring at the setting sun and letting the hot wind blow against her hair and face. Hearing a pair of footsteps, she turned to see the couple that had been in her feverish dreams. "You're awake... Are you able to tell us what happened or how you feel?"

Piecing together what they were saying, she replied, "Tired." As if sensing Usagi's difficulty at understanding English, Linda surprised the girl when she started to speak fluently in her native tongue. "It's okay; we'll help you learn our language. What's your name?"

"Serena." Giving her real name risked getting her sent back to Japan, and that couldn't happen just yet. As it was, the name better suited her original, Lunarian, one.

"I thank you. One day I will repay the kindness you have shown."

"Stay as long as you need, Serena. Money is not an issue, and as long as you wish, you have a home here. If you want to help around the ranch, my husband would welcome the extra hand after school each afternoon. It seems you might be in ninth or tenth grade."

"I don't wish to burden you more than I already have."

Linda quickly hugged her. "We've always wanted a daughter of our own, but I guess that wasn't our destiny. I believe I know why now... Serena, did something happen to your parents?" Tears almost fell despite the tight barriers she had barricaded around her mind, and she simply hugged the woman tighter, not saying anything more. "Shhh... it's okay... For now just focus on school and the rest will become easier."

Still mentally exhausted, she went back to bed, but instead of a peaceful sleep, she found herself looking for someone that remained an elusive shadow, his dark gaze an unspoken challenge. He never said a word, and he always remained at a great distance. Another month quickly came and went before she fully regained her strength; and she recovered physically, throwing herself into the chores, and letting the work numb the emotions she had endured from the Sailor Senshi and all her battles with the darkness. It was coming; she knew there was no avoiding another battle.

Learning English over the winter break, she started her new school in the spring time, never once speaking of her past or where she had come from and why. The social workers still asked, but it was easier to pretend she had no memories or that something tragic had occurred rather than risk being returned. She couldn't avoid the Sailor Senshi forever, but now wasn't the time to face them or the nightmares that bit at her heals.

* * *

The middle-aged couple continued to watch over her, always concerned about her quiet aloofness, eager to help around the ranch, and learn, but avoiding any social interaction with other boys and girls her own age. Soon the summer ended, and when she found herself walking into an American school for the first time, she vowed to never let anyone help her again. She'd study and do her homework; she'd find a way to train and become stronger.

Winters were cold, but it rarely snowed, and at times she missed her beloved Japan and family, but her place was here now. Did her family even miss her, but she had to force those thoughts to the back of her mind, Artemis always at her side and never once bringing them up. For this she found herself eternally grateful, even if perhaps it had been the wrong thing to do. They never officially adopted her, but Serena felt like they were another family to her, and she loved them despite not letting anyone get emotionally close to her outside of the ranch.

There were subtle differences about them compared to her real parents. Where her parents were strict, the ranchers were understanding and encouraging, never giving up on her as she tried to figure something out. If she didn't get something right the first time, they told her not to give up; that she'd get it right eventually. The American schools were more informal, they wore clothes entirely inappropriate for a public setting, but she simply decided none of that concerned her so long as she maintained her focus and purpose. Train and fight... that was all that mattered.

Not knowing English, the schools decided to allow it as a foreign language, while Japanese became her primary. An hour before and after school was spent learning how to read, write, and speak in their native language, and it wasn't always easy, but the ranchers never gave up on her, neither did Artemis as he learned and practiced it with her. She had no idea how it had happened or why, but they had become a vital part of her life while she struggled to discover who she was. If the ranchers were gone and couldn't help, Artemis readily agreed to tutor and teach her, never once yelling or lecturing as Luna might have done. Then again, Usagi hadn't really tried before.

"Usagi," Artemis asked one day. "Why have you never tried in school back home? You're extremely intelligent and I know you could have made straight A's. You might have even been able to give Ami a run for her money."

Usagi shrugged, as if his compliment wasn't important; "I guess it's because no one ever took the time to actually explain it to me. Ami tried, but I noticed that she grew bored or she would explain it in terms I didn't understand. I might be able to now, but then I couldn't even tell you half of those long words she liked to use. My parents would yell at me for each bad mark that I received on my papers and it grew to the point that even if I made a 99, they would complain. I guess I gave up trying. Bob and Linda are so good to me. Even when I make a mistake, they simply tell me good job and that I'll do even better the next time."

"Your parents love you, you know?"

"I know, but they couldn't accept me for who I was. If I go back to Japan, I want to prove that I can be a success to. I'm in ninth grade here Artemis and I may be 19 by the time I go back, but I don't care. This is a fresh start for me as Serena, not Usagi.

"Maybe you can graduate early if you take extra classes."

"They said I could if I do well at the end of this year, and so far I have A's in every class including English. The teacher has let me stay an hour after every class to help me on the things I don't understand. I notice you've been in the classroom as well."

Artemis blushed and couldn't believe he had been caught. "Well, I did say I would be here to advise you. How can I do that if I don't even understand the language?"

Usagi giggled and ruffled her friend's fur. "Don't ever change, okay?"

"Try not to."

The first year came and went, Usagi choosing to take summer classes in effort to catch up in the education she had missed while fighting as Sailor Moon. Artemis was so proud of her, but he worried. She had yet to make any friends, earning the reputation as an ice queen or princess, unfeeling, and cold-hearted. What did it matter to her if they thought what they did? It wasn't like she planned on staying in the United States, and her future pretty much eliminated the possibility of making permanent plans. Her life was what it was and to think otherwise was naive and childish.

As the second year rolled around, her heart was as cold as ice, her eyes harsh and unreadable, nothing like the Usagi he missed and loved. While she continued to improve in school, Bob had shown her how to run the ranch with him, making life easier for him as he grew older and slower. She loved to milk and feed the cows, work the horse stalls, putting new shoes on their feet, and learning to ride them. The famers noticed the unique bond the cat and girl had; both of them were always together, even when she rode a horse. And yet, her lack of male suitors concerned them, nor did she seem to welcome any.

Artemis started to notice a second change in her, beyond the personality, but a physical one. At first it was a single streak of silver in her hair, silver flecks in her blue eyes. However, by the start of the second school year, her hair had turned completely silver along with her eyes, and he wouldn't have recognized her if he hadn't watched the change occurring. She no longer tripped over her own two feet, and she began exercising daily doing push-ups, sit-ups, and long runs before moving on to martial arts.

The instructors hadn't wanted to take her at first, but within a few weeks, she was surging through the ranks and training as if she were a born fighter. She never took their praises of her accomplishments to heart. To them it might seem she appeared as a prodigy, but none of that mattered if she couldn't face her enemy and hold her own. In her third year, she started up Kung-fu, once again stunning everyone that watched her train for hours.

She never told Artemis, but some of the moves and techniques she wasn't learning from the martial arts instructors, but from the battles that she watched her silent protector engage in. He fought various enemies, all of them going after the family and friends he cherished. First it was someone that he had considered a brother, kidnapping and trying to kill his son. Second, came Frieza, and so on... The more he fought, the more he felt a piece of him shatter and die. He was so much like her that she wanted to fight his battles, to protect him from the loathing that gradually began to appear and grow in his friends; so afraid of his power and what it might mean if he turned. He resented them for it. Her unknown warrior knew he was a monster; hadn't he killed his own grand-pa as a child? She had no idea why she was dreaming about him all the time, or why she felt she was learning everything about him, but as she grew stronger, she couldn't help but feel a connection to him that made it impossible to ever date or want anyone else.

Artemis found himself learning how to ride horse back with Usagi and he had to actually admit, that it was a lot more fun than going places on his own four feet. He tried taking the reins one day, but the horse ended up taking the head and running for a good hour before Usagi regained control. She told him that he was never allowed to control a horse again and they laughed at each other. A close bond had formed between the two companions that Usagi and Luna never had, nor did Artemis have one this close to Minako. They talked about many things that bothered them and felt like they could tell each other anything. Minako would never listen to Artemis and only talked about boys or idle gossip, while Luna would ridicule him for everything. It seemed that both souls had the same problem and they had reached out to each other.

At the end of her second year and summer, Usagi wasn't only the top of her class, but within in the country. It wasn't just a matter of getting the Ice Princess to date them any longer, but a challenge, bets going out who could score with her first. A couple tried to force the matter, but between a few broken bones and scratches from Artemis, the boys quickly got the hint that it was safer and healthier to find another bet that wouldn't get them landed in the emergency room.

It was late one summer when Linda found Usagi practicing some of her stretches and forms from her martial arts class, watching her for over an hour. Some of the moves looked complex, far more advanced than anything the schools had taught her. She had seen them in some of the tournaments, and she was always levels above them, doing things that none of the instructors had taught her. They tried to figure out where she had learned them, some even attempting to mimic and master the moves she had spent hours perfecting and failing. She was impressive too watch, but so very alone. "Serena?"

"Yes?" Linda wasn't her mom, but she might as well have been, that's how close they were.

"How old are you now?"

"17."

"When was you're birthday?"

"June sixth."

Linda gasped as she realized it was August and they never once celebrated her birthday. Usagi simply didn't care about such trivial matters any longer, content with what she had. "Why didn't you tell us? We could have given you something?"

She gave her a sad smile, stopping what she was doing to stare at her American mother. "I have all that I want, a roof over my head and two loving people that took in an unknown child. You're giving me an education and food and have allowed me to keep my cat. What more can I ask for? I think that would be rude and selfish of me to do so."

Tears came to Linda's eyes at her simple words and ran to envelope the girl in a big hug. "Serena... you poor child... We would love to do anything that you ask. You're such a good girl and I can't believe you only spend time with us. A girl with your looks and kind attitude should have lots of friends and a boyfriend."

With a sad chuckle, Usagi lightly pushed on Linda's stomach and hugged her back. "I thought parents were supposed to discourage their children from dating and here you are suggesting it. When the time is right, I will find someone. But I don't want a guy dating me because destiny makes him, or because they have a bet going on in school to see who'll be the first to score on me."

"You're such a bright one. Many girls your age don't have half the wisdom you do, but a part of me wonders if you're not bitter about something in the past. You never talk about where you came from or who you knew. I'm not going to force the subject and figure you have a good reason, but I wanted to let you know that you don't have to face the past alone. Bob and I have an ear open if you need us to listen."

Usagi almost felt the emotions she had buried want to rise to the surface and explode, but once again she forced them back. It was better to feel nothing than to allow the past to resurface and consume her. She preferred the barriers erected around her heart and mind, and only someone with as much patience and stubborn determination as herself would ever have the ability to break past them. "If we allow the past to rule our lives, then we would constantly be looking backwards instead of forward. You and I both know that the only successful people in the world are those that keep their eyes and feet on the ground."

'Such a bitter conclusion for a child. What happened to make her so cold towards everything?' "What about the home coming dance? Are you going to go to that?"

"I don't have any reason to and besides, I promised dad that I would help him break in his new batch of horses that week. A promise is a promise and he doesn't have a whole lot of help."

"You're a blessing child. You never know how much we've wanted a child, but the good lord wouldn't provide us with one for some reason. Now I know why. He was sending you so that we would have the help when we needed it. He's getting to old to be doing this work by himself and in a couple of years he can hire another hand to help him, instead of yourself. I'm so worried about you getting hurt out there."

"The work is good and it helps me to hit harder in my martial arts classes."

"How are you doing in those classes?"

"I'm a green-belt in tae-kwando, about to test for blue, and then I'm a brown belt in Kung-Fu. I guess I could be higher, but I don't need to test to be better. I practice all the time when I'm not studying in classes, sleeping or helping you guys."

"I don't see how you can do so many things at once and stay sane, but I'm proud of you for your constant effort in trying."

The night was cool and showing the first signs of winter, but still there was going to be no snow that year. It made the longing for Japan that much stronger, but Usagi was determined to finish school in America at the top of her class and with the highest honors in the state. She had heard rumors from the teachers that they had entered her in the contests throughout the country for the top student in the nation award. Usagi, didn't think she was that good, and only kept trying and improving.

Over the past year since coming, she had found that reading in the library wasn't as bad as she had first thought. During lunch she would go there, away from the other students, their taunts and badgering. The more she read about history, the sadder and more bitter she became. Needless bloodshed and war had always been in history and she was wondering if there would ever be a time without it. One part of history had her intrigued.

There were parts in the books about certain fighters that saved the earth countless times from evil, but none knew their names. They were simply called the Z Senshi, defenders of Earth from thousands of years ago. It wasn't until she came across a picture in one of them that made her freeze. It was him... the one that had challenged her to live and not die. He had continuously appeared in her dreams over the past three years, but he still said nothing. She couldn't believe that one as handsome as this one, could exist in the past, or be as powerfully built. His hair stuck out in every direction and there was mention of him winning a tournament that use to be held in Japan every five years before they became a city and modernized. His name was Goku and that was the only real mention of him. There was no mention of what race he was from, where he lived, or how he trained. 'How can history not know that much about him?' thought Usagi. His smile, as the ring master held up his hand during his victory, drew Usagi in like a moth to the flame. She somehow felt that he knew what it was like to be compassionate and a fighter at the same time. 'He's so innocent, but nothing like the man appearing in my dreams. What changed him?' Unaware of what she was doing, she traced his every feature, the expression on his handsome face, and even the smile that seemed out of place compared to the dream that never left her.

Usagi became obsessed with him, searching for anything and everything she could find about him, but there was never any mention of his name other than Goku, or his accomplishments past the tournaments, as if they had been forgotten or erased. Frustrated, even agitated, she began searching other libraries and the internet at school, and always coming up empty handed and discouraged. Why was she having dreams about a man she had never seen, and how was he in the books of history that were written over a thousand years ago, and what did he have to do with her in the present?

Artemis learned not to bother her when she got in this mood, sensing a longing in her that didn't make sense to either of them. If she had been human, he might have thought her obsession abnormal, but she wasn't, and he had a strong hunch the dreams were occurring for a reason. Sometime in her near future, she'd run into her unknown protector, but would she respond like she did to every other male, or would that warrior be enough to blast through all the mental barriers she had erected around herself? Artemis could only hope on the latter.

When her third year of high school came, she had done a lot of summer classes, extra classes after school in a program called duel enrollment. It allowed a student to go to college and receive credit not only for the college classes she took, but also gave her high school credit. By the time she entered her third year, she was already a year ahead of her classes, and was still taking college courses on top of it. She was going to have her first year of college out of the way before she even began and would be out of high school at eighteen-years-old.

She didn't know what else to take, so she took extracurricular activities in high school, and advance classes in college: Chemistry, Calculus II, English Literature, and other classes that went far and beyond what she needed to graduate. She was also now taking Karate after receiving a black belt in both Taekwondo and Kung Fu, and was rapidly moving up the ranks in her third class. Not many could rival her strength, nor did they want to. Most people at this point simply stayed away from her, focused more on their lives after high school than a girl that would probably live and die alone not too far in the future. If they only knew how true their thoughts really were.

A lot of the school kids were excited about the senior prom, but she remained un-interested and decided to take a series of exams that would choose some of the most advance colleges for her in the world. She had decided to be a computer engineer for medical research and knew of only two schools that would be acceptable: her home college in Japan or some college in New York.

Usagi noticed that Artemis would look at the stars for long periods of time, longing for something he wouldn't ask for. She knew what it was and that she would give him what he wanted after school was out. She was surprised that he had stayed with her this long, but didn't want to make the hurt any worse. She missed her family as much as Artemis missed Luna and knew that she shouldn't have left them the way she had. This problem with her and the three Inner Senshi was not their fault and that she needed to go and let them know she was still alive.

* * *

**~ End Flash Back ~**

"Artemis?"

Artemis looked at his friend and quickly forgot why he was so lonely. "What?"

A slow smile appeared on her face, one of her rare ones, but not enough to light up her blue gaze. "I didn't want to say anything until I was certain, but I was accepted into the University of Japan. Not only did I make it into one of their hardest colleges, but I'm also ranked one of the highest students in the nation. My entire education will be paid for."

Artemis jumped onto her shoulders and purred into her ears. "You've come a long way since arriving here and the Inner Senshi could have never been more wrong about who and what you've accomplished. Never let anyone decide what you're capable of, even your enemies."

"I miss the winters and the cherry blossom festivals every year. I wonder how much everything's changed since we've been away?"

"I guess we'll discover that together, Serena. As for the Senshi, both Inner and Outer, if none of them want you back, it doesn't really matter. You're just as strong without them, but trust in your heart to know what is needed and necessary." Usagi knew the sacrifice he was making for her, and only hoped he'd never regret his decision.

"I can't believe we've been gone for three years and I'll be turning 19 in another month. I can spend it with my mother, father, and brother if they want. If not, I guess I can always study. It's too bad I have to have roommates; I much rather be alone."

"Well, from the brochure I read, you can always request a single room after the first year. But, why don't you try and make friends Usagi. You can't keep this isolation going forever. It's not the way you're supposed to be. I miss the happy and carefree girl. I mean, I like the improvements, but the attitude could have stayed away."

"The girls were right. I'm much better off this way."

The plane landed and after clearing customs for the last time, Usagi made a trip in a taxi to a home she never thought she'd see again. She had wanted this so badly, but now she bit her lip in slight terror. A young man, who had seen the taxi drive up, walked up to investigate only to freeze in his tracks dropping all his high school books on the ground. The woman might have silver hair and eyes, but he knew her regardless and crushed her with a cry of joy. Usagi had turned to look at who was running towards her and gasped, unprepared for his reception or the tears that were sliding down his cheeks. Shingo was so tall now that he easily towered over her. "Usagi..." he choked.

Wrapping her arms around him, returning his embrace, she let him cry for a moment before putting some distance between them. "You've grown so tall..." she complimented, brushing aside a piece of hair in his eyes. She had once done that a long time ago, confirming that this woman truly was his older sister. "It's been a long time; wasn't sure if you guys would want me around... I mean after..."

"Please stay!" he begged, rushing inside to get his parents. "Mom! Dad! Come quick!"

Artemis on her shoulder, she waited on the doorstep, not quite certain if she was yet welcome or not, but her posture showed no indication of her anxiety. They would want answers to their questions, and she had no idea what or how to tell them the truth. Appearing in the door way, she came face-to-face with the two people she had longed to return to for over three years, and with a cry, they too welcomed her back with open arms, surprised at how beautiful she had become.


	4. Family Reunion

Family Reunion

* * *

Usagi looked around the front room as she walked inside the house. She noticed new furniture and tile, but something seemed depressing about it. It was as if they were trying to erase memories of the past and it reflected the sadness in the house. A tear slipped down her tan cheek as Shingo ran in the house yelling at the top of his lungs. "Mom! Dad! Come quick! You won't believe who walked in the door!"

Mr. and Mrs. Tuskino were looking at an old photo of their family when they heard their son run in with excitement. The last time Shingo had truly laughed or smiled was the day they had discovered Usagi wasn't coming home. They glanced at each other with frowns, wondering what had their, normally quiet son, so worked up. He came into the kitchen and grabbed their hands and knew something must have happened, because of the tears on his face and smile from ear to ear. "What's going on Shingo?" Mrs. Tuskino asked her son.

"Come and see!"

They walked into the living room and nearly fell backwards over some tables at the sight in the living room. She had changed a lot over the years, but they couldn't mistake the look of their baby girl as she stared back with trembling eyes. Usagi was trying to be brave, but they saw the hint of fear in her eyes and realized that this was scaring her badly to face them now and not run away again.

Mrs. Tuskino was the first to recover and with a shaking hand, she walked towards her daughter to touch her hair, then her face. "Usagi?" The word was barely a whisper as she was still thinking that the woman in front of her was a dream and would fade away if she touched her too hard.

"Mom," Usagi said in a tone that was breaking more by the second. She was trying hard not to cry, but her body was revolting against her as she shook violently.

"Usagi!" Mrs. Tuskino grabbed Usagi in a big hug and started to sob along with her daughter. "Oh my god! You've come back!"

Mr. Tuskino, normally a man of pride and dignity, found himself speechless and unable to contain his surprise and join at her sudden appearance. Rushing across the room, he gathered her close, uncaring that she saw him crying. He was simply glad she had returned, and unharmed. They led Usagi to a couch and gave her some tea to let her re-gain some control. "What happened? We looked everywhere and thought that the worse had happened. Even your friends didn't give up and kept searching long after the police had given up on you still being alive."

"I was so lost for a very long time, and rather than face my problems, I ran away. I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter... We're simply happy to have you back. We promise to listen if you'll tell us what happened, but even if you don't; promise you won't leave like that ever again. If we made you feel unhappy, then I'm sorry. We only wanted what was best for you and the best school in the country."

Usagi smiled a genuine smile for the first time in years and handed her mom the folders for her transfer to the University of Japan. "I have something to show you, but I was afraid to."

Mr. Tuskino took the folder from her daughter and saw report cards of her grades in high school, college and being named the highest ranked student in the United States. She was a sophomore in college and would be a computer engineer in medical technology. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, but sitting in front of him, was the smartest girl in America, and very possibly Japan. "How come your name is Serena here?"

"That was the name I took while I was in America. I can easily have it changed over later, but right now there are certain people I'm avoiding, and don't wish them to know I'm back yet. I start school in two weeks and will be staying in the dormitories. All expenses are paid for, including meals and books." Shingo's eyes were wide and her mother had passed out. Usagi had grown up over the years and was a very accomplished person already.

Dinner was huge as they ate, talking about what they had done in the last three years, but Usagi still felt a heavy burden in her heart as she saw that everything hadn't been fixed. Her parents were wonderful, but she wondered about the other senshi, especially the outer ones. After the reaction of her parents, she realized she shouldn't have left without writing them a note that she was fine and would return after finding herself. The outer senshi were also not to blame for the conflict between her and former friends and she needed to see them before she started back to school. More than likely Pluto already knew what happened, but would not mess with the flow of time unless she absolutely had no other choice.

Her room was exactly the way she had left it and she hated the look. Pink and bunnies were not for her any longer and she asked her mother to get her some regular blankets and sheets. The stars and the moon were shining brightly down and she felt a sense of peace and a longing for something she couldn't place her hand on. 'Oh mother. What went so wrong? I wish I had not been a failure that the girls hate me so.'

Sleep soon over came the sad blond sleeping under a figure that smiled at her with warmth and love. "You still have a lot to learn my child. Open your heart. Artemis, protect my darling child for now, but know that you too will one day see the happiness that you seek and long for." Selinity faded away and Usagi whimpered, but never woke up.

* * *

The next morning found Usagi up bright and early to do her morning exercises with Artemis. It was cool, nothing like the hot state of Arizona. As she ran, her thoughts were flowing through her mind as her feet touched the pavement. No longer did it bother her to run for long periods of time before she would stop. She remembered to leave a note for her parents saying she would be back after her run. Her mother had told her they would go shopping that afternoon for some clothes to start college.

An hour later, two exhausted runners stopped to look around. Not much had changed over the last three years and Usagi wondered if the outer senshi were still in town. Going to the phone directory, she looked up Haruka's name and easily found her. They had moved to the really nice part of town. "What are you planning, Usagi?"

"I'm going to pay a visit to the outer senshi. I realized that I never gave them a chance before I ran away and at least need to see if they're on my side or not. Maybe I was a little selfish too, but at the time I wasn't thinking straight."

All the old buildings started disappearing, to have several loom up that appeared to be several hundred thousand yens each. Finally, they came up to a four story house that had a pool and garden in the back, while the front yard had a lawn with lots of green grass. "Wow. They really have it well, don't they Artemis?"

"I'll say."

Usagi was losing her nerve to go and knock on the door, when a young woman walked out. Her hair was shoulder length, black and was on the skinny side. "Hotaru..." The woman looked up and was startled to see someone standing there staring at her. She was about to ask who she was when she saw the white cat on her shoulders. The crescent moon on his forehead was an identity for the cat and she gasped as she ran inside. Usagi's hopes fell and she was about to turn and walk away, when three other women came running out of the house and grabbed her into a hug and pulled her inside.

"Usagi!" Haruka shouted.

"Why did you leave us? We would have gone with you if you had asked."

Setsuna was looking at Usagi and she knew then that the time guardian knew what had happened between her and her former friends, but had said nothing to anyone else about it. "Artemis, thank you for staying by her side when she needed it most."

Haruka and Michuru looked at their friend as if realizing something for the first time. "You knew where she had gone the whole time?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because you didn't ask and Usagi was in no immediate danger. She needed time to think and I knew she would return. Question is, what do you plan on doing now that you've returned?"

"I plan on observing and going to college. I'm a sophomore."

"Who are you rooming with?" Haruka asked. "If you want, you can stay here with us instead of the dorms."

"I'll keep that in mind if I find I don't want to be with my roommates. I don't know who they are yet."

"Let's go shopping!" Michuru gleefully said. "We can talk about what you did why you were gone and why you left."

Usagi's face fell a little bit and they all wondered why. "I can't go with you today. I already promised mother that I would go with her to the mall. Can we go tomorrow or something, please?" She thought they would be mad at her, but when she looked up, she saw four smiling faces looking at her and knew that they would never be angry with her.

"Oh kitten, you know that we would do anything for you and if you made a promise, then keep it. We've waited this long to see you again, we can certainly wait one more day."

Usagi waved good-bye to them and started running back home with the outer senshi looking sadly after her. They were glad she was back, but they didn't like the walls that surrounded the princess.

"I like to know what happened to our kitten!" Haruka shouted.

"She will tell us when she's ready. First she needs to know that we won't hurt her," Setsuna told them.

"Why would she think that?" Hotaru remembered the once vibrant and happy Usagi. This wasn't her any longer and she hated to see her so unhappy and unsure of where she stood with her friends.

"I bet the inner senshi are responsible for this."

"All will be revealed in time. I have to go back to the time gates."

"Why, what's the matter?"

"Some people I've been watching in the past have disappeared and now I have to find them again. That can take awhile. I hate it when I get surprises from people."

* * *

"Artemis, do you want something to drink?"

"Sure."

Usagi stopped at the arcade she went to every day before she left and looked at how much it had faded. Walking in, Usagi noticed that their still wasn't a lot of people that came in and Motoki was standing behind the counter. He looked up when he saw an unfamiliar face come in and greeted her. "Welcome. Can I help you with something?"

"I can't believe you don't remember a faithful gamer, Motoki."

Motoki blinked and stared at the woman for several minutes trying to remember who she was. It was on the edge of his mind, but he was still having trouble, when he saw a cat behind her feet. "Usagi?"

"So, you do remember?"

"How could I forget? The whole city was frantic looking for you and had assumed the worst. If you didn't die or get kidnapped then where were you all this time?"

"Very, very lost Motoki. It's hard to explain it all now."

Motoki was walking around Usagi getting a good look at her. She was slightly taller, toned very nicely, and her hair had grown out to where she had no bangs and kept her hair in a pony tail. "Wow. I have to admit, with the tan and different hair style, I wouldn't have thought it was you unless you said something. Do your friends know you're back?"

"No and I don't want them to know. If you don't mind, can you not tell them or Mamoru?"

"Sure. What would you like to order?"

"A triple sundae, a coke, and some milk for Artemis."

"I thought you had a black cat?"

"I did."

Motoki and Usagi talked for several hours when eight people walked into the arcade that were also new. One looked a little on the green side and like he needed to see a doctor, but Motoki had learned not to point out these things to people. "Can I help you?"

Usagi turned around to get a look at the people, when her whole body stiffened when she spotted one person in particular. He was tall, had hair that went in every direction and an expression that said everything. However, she knew not to underestimate him or the calm nature he portrayed to those around him; in his eyes she saw the potential savagery. "It can't be him... He looks like Goku in the history books..." She whispered. He turned to look at her and she blushed somehow getting the feeling he had heard her. 'He was on the other side of the room! How could he have heard me?' His gaze was intense and bore right through her, but he did and said nothing as her eyes remained locked with him... just like her dream. So overwhelmed to find out that he was not a dream, but real... she did turned her attention back to her unwanted food.

Artemis, drinking his milk by Usagi, glanced up when he noticed that she had quit talking, eating and paying attention to her food. He saw who she had been looking at, but didn't understand why she was blushing bright red. "Meow..." He didn't want to talk in front of these people. Usagi, blinked and looked down to see her friend staring at her and she blushed a brighter shade of red than she was a second ago.

"Usagi," Motoki asked, "Are you okay? You aren't sick are you?"

"No. I'll see you later. Remember what I said and not tell the others I'm back."

"I will."

After she had left, five of the eight walked up to the counter to order some food. "We want 50 hamburgers, milk shakes, fries, ice-cream and anything else you might have."

Motoki thought he was joking, but the expressions on their faces told him they weren't. He quietly took their money and their orders and was hoping the day would end soon. "Give me a few minutes and I'll have your orders out."

"What the hell were you looking at Kakarot?"

"That girl said my name."

"The blond? You're imagining things. How the hell would she know who you are?"

"I know what I heard Vegeta and she said I looked like Goku in the history books. She never took her eyes off of me and then went three shades of red and quickly left."

"Well, you are famous, dad. You won the martial arts tournament when you were a teenager, remember. That made the history books, because I read about it in school. There were also mentions of the Z senshi, not their names, against some of our enemies."

"I didn't know that." Kakarot looked where the young woman had gone and wanted to ask her more questions. It was more than just the books that had her rushing off, and he felt this insane need to corner and demand how she knew him.

"You haven't been here more than three days, and you're already turning your head at women. You're as bad as that human Yamcha."

"She struck my interest and if you don't mind, drop it!" The snarl that came from Kakarot caused his companions to take a step back. They weren't expecting him to get so aggressive suddenly, but his eyes had flared with a hint of red and his tail twitched slightly. He decided he wasn't that hungry and went for a walk.

As he walked down the streets of Tokyo he noticed that the young woman was sitting on a bench across from the shop talking to her cat. Curious, he walked up to her and put on the smile that seemed to fool everyone. He didn't think she was any different; "Hello."

Startled and in her own world, Usagi nearly fell off the bench. Fully prepared to feel her head crack against the hard cement, she wasn't prepared to feel a strong arm around her waist, lifting her up, and placing her back on her feet so fast that she barely had time to process that he had moved at all. He had put some space back between them, and she turned so many shades of red she thought another color of red might have to be invented. The last time she had such a major klutz attack was right before she fled Japan and it was horrifying to find herself doing it in front of the one guy she had thought of as a dream until a few minutes ago.

Unprepared to deal with him or what this might mean; Usagi did the only thing she could think of, bowed, thanked him, and turned to leave. Not quite the reaction he had expected, Kakarot grabbed her elbow and stopped her. The flash of anger and uncertainty had him on full alert, the way she braced herself for a fight, her fists curling into two tight fists. Not that he was afraid of her, but her reaction definitely fueled his curiosity. Any other woman wouldn't have hesitated to get closer to him; that seemed to be the common reaction ever since their arrival to the new time line. "How do you know my name?" It wasn't quite how he wanted to ask her, but he maintained his grip, waiting for her response.

"Lucky guess," she whispered, trying without success to free herself. He wasn't even trying, a flicker of amusement in his dark eyes. There was no excuse for what she did next, and even Artemis hissed in shocked surprise when she swung her fist at him, desperate to get away and make sense of why she was hallucinating her dream into real people. His reflexes were extraordinarily fast, and just like that, he had her fist captured into one large hand, his other arm moving from her elbow to around her waist and pinning her other arm to her side.

He was so much like the dream; his gaze intense and unyielding. Usagi trembled at the ease at which he over powered her, amazed that no one else seemed to realize how dangerous this man truly was. He had the ability to hurt her, do what ever he wanted, but he simply kept her caged against him, waiting for her to make the next move... again... "Are you always so hostile?" He growled, his voice a dangerous whisper. The man didn't appear angry, but she knew...

"Let go..." she pleaded, and the look of vulnerability in her blue gaze had him frowning and slowly releasing her. Taking a step backwards, she shook her head as if trying to convince herself of something, turned, and ran as if her very life depended on it. Watching her until she vanished, he had to admit she wasn't a bad runner and her punch had potential to hurt someone if it managed to land on something.

Kakarot struggled with an insane desire to go after her, to demand an answer to his questions. He barely registered that the others had joined him, nor did he realize that Vegeta had been studying him and his reaction to the blond female. Kakarot was having a Sayian-jin reaction, one that demanded him to hunt, conquer, and claim what his Oozuru considered his and his alone.

Vegeta sighed... If the girl had any brains, she wouldn't attempt hitting Kakarot again. It was on the same level as issuing a direct challenge, and a male Saiya-jin had two options when a female attacked him; 1) conquer and claim her, or 2) kill her. It was apparent that Kakarot had no desire to do the latter and if the girl tried to strike him again it was quite possible Kakarot would forget anything and everything that makes him or her human.

* * *

"Usagi! Why did you attack him?" Pausing, she glanced down at Artemis, her mind a jumbled mess of confusion and chaos. He wasn't supposed to be real, a possible threat to the safety net she had seen him as. In her dream and in the book, she had seen him as someone that might possibly understand all the pain she had gone through, but this wasn't her imagination, and there was no way in hell anyone would ever understand the things she had gone through, the choices she had been forced to make, and the future battle she still had yet to fight. It was too much and once again she was on the verge of running.

"Artemis..." Jumping onto her shoulder, she reached up and hugged him as she buried her face against his soft fur. For the first time she released a strangled sob of confused fear... Realizing she was close to losing all the control she had worked so hard to regain and build, she stopped, angrily wiping away the tears before heading home. "I can't let him get to me... He's not real... He can't be him... That guy is just like all the rest..." Deep down, she knew he wasn't and the look he had given her before releasing her had her trembling. Forcing herself to calm, she walked the rest of the way home in silence, going to bed and refusing to think about him, or the Inner Sailor Senshi until after school started.

* * *

Dormitory

Ami, Rei, Makato, and Minako were already set up in their dorm rooms to get ready for their first year of college. They were told that one more student would be joining them from America and waited anxiously for her to appear.

"Did you girls here that we're going to have a girl from America staying with us?" Minako asked her friends.

"Hope she's nice." Makoto was always looking for a good sparring partner and now was no different. "Still won't replace Usagi though."

Rei sighed and was lying on her bed, faced away from the other girls deeply depressed. She was the one that started the argument that day in the shrine and never got over the guilt. What kind of senshi was she, if she couldn't even guard the princess of the moon right? All the girls were depressed about the disappearance of Usagi and Luna moped around with sad and old eyes.

Ami was already reading ahead for her first few weeks of school so that she wouldn't be falling behind. "The reports that I received from other students and the computer, say that she is the top student in her class and that she was accepted into several different colleges, but chose to come to this one."

"Wow, Ames, you finally have competition!" Makoto cried out.

Ami laughed and smiled at her friends. "I don't mind. It would be good to have someone to compare my notes with and to compete. However, she's already one grade a head of all of us and probably won't see her much. Also, I heard that some other top minds had recently enrolled in the school for the first time this semester. Five men; Kakarot, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan and Goten had registered into this school with the highest marks you can possibly get on every exam. From what I heard, they breezed through those exams in less than an hour and were eating lunch by noon."

"It doesn't matter," Rei said out of the blue. "What good is all of this without Usagi? The new girl can be as nice as she can be, smart, or even strong, but the fact remains that the princess is no longer with us and it's our fault. Excuse me, but I don't feel like this is a good time to be cheerful." Rei got up from her bed, walked into her room, and shut the door behind her.

A tear slipped down their faces as the painful truth hit home.

* * *

The following morning, Haruka was racing Usagi through town in an effort to get Usagi to college on her first day. They say first impressions are everything, and Haruka wanted it perfectly clear that anyone messing with her friend was asking for it in a painful way. Getting her schedule, she was reading it when she crashed hard against someone, and for the second time in less than 24 hours, she was falling, and again she never felt the impact. _This cannot be happening..._ Afraid that it was him, but afraid not to risk looking, she opened her eyes and glanced at the darkest set of eyes she had ever seen in her life.

Why was she reverting back to her klutzy days? Horrified, she tried to jerk herself away, but unlike the first time, he retained possession of her with an arm that felt like a band of iron.

"Reading and walking are not a recommended combination," he gently chided, taking the schedule from her hands. Kakarot found himself mesmerized by the array of emotions flickering in her eyes; rage, fear, and something that she was trying to hide by fighting and running. This woman should have been smiling or even walking next to someone special, but there was something... And then he knew... She had the same look he possessed after one of his many battles, the ones where he had been forced to make another wish, the ones where he had watched everyone die, and the one where he had been forced to make choices for everyone but himself.

Why the hell would someone so young have that aura? A flicker of raw fury flashed in his eyes and she froze, her features paling despite the dark tan on her skin. Without a word, it was Kakarot that released her and left, sensing that she needed the space and the time to no longer have the need to fight him. What had made her that way? The longer he thought of it, the more enraged he became, promising a painful death to anyone that had put that look into her shattered gaze.

"Usagi?" Artemis asked her, sensing the fearful aggression in her again. She watched as the stranger retreated, not once turning to look at her. What was his game? Did he even have one? That was twice she had run into the man, and twice that she had wanted to fight and run. Perhaps he needed to talk to one of the Outer Senshi; Usagi's reaction wasn't normal.

* * *

Vegeta had watched the exchange from a distance, his arms crossed. "That's twice..." He froze, his instincts on high alert. Kakarot's eyes were a feral red, so close to transformation that one wrong move or word would send him into a rampage. Had the brief exchange been that big of a deal? Vegeta wondered. He recalled something Raditz had once told him, but he never thought Kakarot would experience something to this extent, not having any understand of his kind. Kakarot's Oozzuru was responding to the blond female, and something was extremely wrong if it was struggling for control.

* * *

_What is wrong with me?! I have to be insane to challenge him!_ If he was here, did that mean he was attending college, or was he a professor? Neither idea sat well with her, but she couldn't drop out or change schools. Perhaps she'd be lucky and not find herself in any of his classes. Usagi had no idea how to handle her reaction to him, or why she was even having one after years of pretending the opposite gender didn't affect her. That future was closed to her now; she had to make sure of it. Crystal Tokyo could never happen, and with that thought she braced herself for a mental battle if the need should arise to fight one.

_You're mine... _a voice promised, breaking through her mental barriers as if she had never had any to begin with. Terrified, she glanced around, but found herself in her dormitory with only girls. Was it even possible for her to hear his voice? Was she suddenly losing her mind and this was the first stages of insanity?

* * *

"I would say you're interested in that girl."

"Why do you say that?" Kakarot quietly asked. Vegeta was well aware that one wrong word would send him over, but he had to get Kakarot to regain control of himself.

"She'll resist..." Kakarot's eyes glowed brighter, if that was even possible, his tail whipping around to smash against a large oak. It cracked in half with ease and it crashed heavily to the ground.

"Let her," he half-snarled, half purred, wanting and desiring the challenge she presented.


	5. Roommates

Roommates

* * *

Meeting up with Usagi later, Haruka and Michuru wondered what had put the guarded expression on her face. She often glanced around, as if expecting to find someone, but they didn't sense an enemy. They were glad she had come home, but she had definitely changed over the past three years and it concerned them. She still hadn't really discussed what had caused her to run in the first place, and Haruka's first instincts were her so called friends. She had yet to mention them or her boyfriend; if you could call him that any longer. Mamoru had cared about her, she reluctantly admitted, but after two years, he had given up of her ever returning and had thrown himself into his studies.

Instead of taking a scholarship in America, he had chosen to attend one of the medical schools in Japan, hoping against hope that she might return. Artemis always stayed close to her, even during class registration, and it wouldn't surprise her if the cat didn't sneak into the classrooms and wait, always watching and providing comfort to the wounded moon senshi. "Usagi," Haruka gently spoke, hoping to draw her back to them, the young woman so distant despite being right beside them.

"I'm fine," she answered, leaving no room for further questions or discussion. Haruka and Michuru glanced at each other. She was far from fine and it agitated them to know that they could only stand-by as bystanders and hope that one day she could trust them enough to tell them what had happened and let them in to help her.

Stopping in front of her room number, she glanced at the two women and gave them a strained smile. "Thank you," she whispered, knowing it was the right thing to say. She wasn't very good at the friendship thing any longer, having spent so long isolating herself. Was she risking too much by taking a chance with them? She had no idea, and she knew they were hurting at the distance that she had placed between them mentally and emotionally.

Without warning, Haruka hugged her, pulling her close, a hiss of pain and rage brushing against her ear. "I'll kill the idiots that put that look into your eyes. Know that we're always here, and when you're truly ready, we will listen to the story you haven't told." Without another word, the two women left, leaving a shaken Usagi standing in an empty hallway. For the second time that day, she felt the tears threatening to fall, and again she savagely squashed the emotions, refusing to allow that kind of weakness into her life again.

* * *

From what Usagi had noticed was that the campus had a large amount of running trails, giving her the ability to release all the built up tension in her body. It was one of the few releases she had that she had come to enjoy, and it was one of the first things on her to do list after she had settled into her room. Her hair was placed into a simple braid that showed off her facial features and blue eyes. On her slender body, she wore a navy, blue halter top, along with a pair of cut-off jean shorts. Every male couldn't fail to notice, but she barely registered that they existed. Resting a hand on the door knob, she took a deep breath, hating the idea of having roommates, and four of them at that.

It didn't matter, she had no intentions of becoming friends with any of them, just resting and then going off on her own to study and train. That was her only mission anymore, preparing for a future that she knew was inevitable. Better to do it alone than risk anyone close to her again. No one could die... not because of her... She longed for her family in America, knowing they'd have the right words of comfort, but she had to do this, not only for them, but for herself as well. She had to prove that the past no longer had a hold on her, at least as strong of one.

The dormitory was huge, and reached ten floors, and covered almost an entire football field. Just as she was about to turn the knob, she heard voices and she froze, Artemis not failing to notice the look of pure shock and horror on her young features. Listening, he too figured out what had put that look back on her face, and his entire body tensed as he waited for her reaction. Would she go in and finally face them, or would she turn and run like she had in the past? Her entire body trembled, her mouth dry, and her vision blurring from holding her breath too long. _I can't... no! Not now! Is destiny so cruel to place us together again... _As angry as she was at them, she also feared that if they were around her again, her enemies would go after them to get to her.

"I need more time," she gasped, and without another word, she turned and took off running, regardless that her outfit was not made for it. Artemis sighed, taking up a hiding spot near the door. He had to trust that she'd return on her own, knowing he'd never catch her; not the new Usagi.

* * *

She had no idea how long she had been running, finally coming to a stop and wiping away what she thought was sweat. Surprised, she hadn't even realized she had been crying, her cheeks still wet. _I shouldn't still feel that kind of pain; it was three years ago._ Deep down, she knew that they had every right to question some of the ways she had been, but none of them had ever given her a chance to prove herself, or ask if she had changed during the time they had been dead. Then again, none of them had knowledge of that last battle; she had wiped it from their minds and no matter how hard Setsuna tried, she'd never see it in the time gates... That too had been denied as a way to figure out the answers to the gaps in their memories.

Very slowly, she started to regain some form of rationality. None of them would know who she was; at least most of them. Rei might know and Usagi had a very strong feeling she'd keep her mouth shut if she chose to stay in the dormitory. She could take up Haruka's offer to stay with them, but they'd ask far more questions than she wasn't able to answer. This was her problem to deal with. The Luna Pen was out, knowing Ami's computer would most likely pick up the energy surge it put off. How would she hide Artemis? She considered letting him stay with Haruka for now, but she needed him as much as he needed her and it wasn't fair that he suffer any more than he already had.

Sitting down on a nearby bench, she watched the clouds in the sky change their shapes, and an unusual calm settled over her. "I'm not a coward; I need to face them... So what if they figure out who I am. I'm smart, graceful, and more than a match for Makoto." The thought almost made her smile, but the pain of being separated from them still cut like a serrated knife.

Taking a deep breath, she walked back towards her room, spotting Artemis in a small hole. Kneeling, she petted his soft fur. "Mind if I ask a favor?"

He wasn't sure if he was going to like it, but did he have a choice? There was a sad determination in her gaze, and he found himself proud of her all over again, but hurting none-the-less. The Inner Senshi had a lot to answer for, and he'd ensure they'd do so when the time presented itself. "Your fur; I need to change the color."

Artemis bristled, but if he wanted to stay with her, he had to agree. "For how long?"

"Long enough for us to figure out where they stand."

"That should have never been a question up for discussion."

"No; but the fates are what they are. I'm certain Rei was just being her usual self; but the others? They meant every word they had said and I'm not going to make this easy for them."

"I don't like it," he griped; "However, I don't want you alone with them either." Hugging him close, she took strength in his determination to remain so patient with her. "You're aware that Luna will know my scent," he gently told her.

"Perhaps, but it might take a few days. Will that be long enough to convince her not to tell the others?"

"She won't have a choice," he snapped, that rare anger in his gaze. Usagi forgot how cold he could get, especially when he felt justified in stripping the Inner Senshi and Luna of all their powers and any memories of what they had been and the future that they would no longer have.

"They'll eventually figure us out, but that will give us the time to understand how we'll respond when they do."

"May I ask another question?" She waited, and he took a deep breath, wondering if she'd answer. "Those people from the arcade; why did you respond that way? You did it again when you ran into that guy about two hours ago. Afterwards, you became distant, as if you're trying to figure out something."

She almost didn't want to tell him, but he had a right to know. Usagi couldn't fool anyone into believing she wouldn't see him again, and she had stopped trying to convince herself that he wasn't from the dream. "My mother... I think she sent those visions of him three years ago... Later, about a year before our return, I started to see their images as well, but he was still the most frequent. I'm not sure what it all means, but if she's sending me images of them, then it's important. I just haven't figured out why, or if I even want to know."

"And if they're here to help..."

"I don't want their help!" she hissed, a spark of rage in her gaze. "I'm so damn tired of people getting killed or hurt because they feel a need to get involved in my battles. No more, Artemis... And as for Crystal Tokyo; that future must never happen!" Shocked, he said nothing more after she washed off his fur and he blinked in the mirror. She had colored his entire fur in black, to include his crescent moon. It wasn't quite covered, and it masked some of his power a little, but it didn't prevent him from talking to her and that was essentially the most important.

"Why didn't you say anything if you thought your mother was involved?"

"I wasn't sure and I didn't feel it was important at the time. Just do me a favor; absolutely no talking in front of them and if Luna is close, stick up your tail, turn and stalk away. She hates that in a cat and will ignore you completely."

"You've really thought of all the angles; haven't you?" Artemis sighed, not liking her plan, but he couldn't afford to let her run off. She had to figure things out on her own, and that included on how to deal with the Inner Senshi and the past. "Is there a plan B?"

"No, and there probably won't be." Walking back to the room a third time, she finally knocked, her anxiety and anger carefully masked. She'd never let them know how badly they had hurt her; never... All conversation in the room stopped, and the door quickly unlocked, revealing a much taller Makoto than she remembered.

"Can I help you?"

_Figures they wouldn't recognize me!_ Usagi thought bitterly. _Did I mean nothing to them?_ "I'm Serena; your roommate."

"Come in," she quickly said. "Ami's dying to meet you." Serena forced herself to not smart off; they had no idea who she was, and she couldn't give them reasons to ask questions about her reaction towards them. The place had more than enough room to cook, and bathe. It wasn't like she was going to spend a lot of time here, and with a nod she stepped into the room.

_Artemis can stay in my room, avoiding the Senshi and Luna entirely. _"Thank you. If it's okay; I'd like to get some rest. It's been a long flight from the states, and classes start early."

"Do you need help?"

"No. What is in my hands, is all I have." Without another word, she went to her room and close the door.

"Not very sociable, is she?" Minako huffed.

"She doesn't know us and we don't know her," Ami explained. "We can't afford to make another mistake like we did with Usagi. Give her time; if she chooses, she'll open up to us. If not, well it's not like we're cramped for space."

Rei, having just returned when Usagi had entered the room had known instantly who she was. Her eyes wide with shock, she quickly masked her reaction, knowing she'd have a chance to run into her without the others around. If she chose not to tell them who she was, then she had a reason and Rei had no intentions of going against her decision. It was high time they all understood who the true leader was, and it wasn't Minako or herself. Usagi had definitely changed over the years. She had grown more slender, her body toned with definition and curves. Gone was the klutz, and in her place was someone Rei could barely recognize on the surface.

With her psychic abilities however, she knew that Usagi was burying her hurt and anger so deep that she'd never let the others see it. The retreat was to get her emotions under control, but behind that door, she felt them raging to the surface and it almost brought Rei to her knees in agony. They had hurt her so badly, their remarks tearing her apart all over again as if it had just happened. Apparently Usagi had never come to terms with it and running into them had come as a shock to her as much as it had to Rei.

Unable to endure much more of Usagi's pain, she stood and headed for the door. "Rei?" Minako asked, concern in her eyes.

"I need space. Look, I'm not going to kill myself, so stop trying to ask what I'm doing every second of the day!"

As the door slammed shut, Rei had no idea that Usagi had heard her, Rei's voice reaching past the nightmares and voices of her past. _Why would she want to die? _She had never truly been angry with Rei, knowing that she would have just apologized when the others weren't around. Did she try to find out the answers without the others figuring out who she was?

* * *

Having a room in the male dormitory, Gohan glanced at his father, the way he kept pacing back and forth. He had seemed eager to get out and explore the Campus, but had returned in a state of agitation. His father had become moody, aggressive, and refused to answer any questions if anyone asked. Vegeta knew, but he chose to let Kakarot deal with the woman on his own terms. He had heard enough stories from Raditz and Nappa to realize that a bond had begun to form between the two, and he wasn't stupid enough to interfere.

However, Kakarot wasn't thinking of her with a sexual need, but a desire to understand why she was so distant and afraid of everyone. It wasn't even a fear that she'd get hurt physically, but emotionally. Three times he had run into her, and three times she had run from him with a look of vulnerability on her young face. He wasn't a fool to think she felt anything for him, but... why did he care? It wasn't like he couldn't have any girl he wanted, but he couldn't shake that feeling he got around her either.

Reading people's energies had become second nature to Kakarot, and he knew a fighter when he encountered one. It was in the way they carried themselves, the way they watched every shadow and living person, as if they might be a potential threat and enemy. The way she had tried to strike him told him that she knew how to fight, and she had reacted towards him more out of instinct and a need to run than aggressive anger. He wanted to hit something, but one strike to the building and he'd take it out. Would that gaze of hers hold any emotion other than fear and sadness? She thought she could hide it, but he wasn't an idiot and he read her like an open book.

"Go cool off," Vegeta growled, his voice low to where only Kakarot heard. "They have no idea what's happening, and unless you feel like explaining and telling them who she is..."

Kakarot snarled, and that fast he was gone, everyone feeling the wind of his burst of speed. "Vegeta; what is going on?" Gohan demanded.

"You're half-Saiya-jin; you wouldn't understand." Vegeta had an idea... Kakarot had lost his tail at a very young age, and more than likely never went through the blood lust phase to find his mate. It was probably just as well. If his soul mate was truly Serena, then he'd have gone through pure hell. The blood lust occurred to a male Saiya-jin every seven years, and without their mate they became more violent and dangerous in combat. Other males tended to avoid a male in that state, and before Frieza had destroyed their home world, those males were often sent on solitary missions. If they died, it was better than losing an entire team due to one wrong comment. Finding their soul mate was extremely rare, and with their females dying out, it was next to impossible. Vegeta did know this, if Kakarot had gone through a blood lust phase with one of Chi-chi's rants, he would have killed her long before he ever had a second child.

The blood lust phase would often pass if they didn't encounter their soul mate, but if they did, and the longer they waited to complete their bond, the more aggressive and dangerous the male would become. Kakarot had no idea what was happening, and he doubted the girl did either. Vegeta was no idiot, if Kakarot truly was going through his first blood lust and his Oozuru had chosen her, the girl had no chance of escaping him. Kakarot might last a month before his full nature took complete control and Vegeta had no intention of being anywhere close to him or the girl.

Sighing, Vegeta had to figure out if telling them about the Saiya-jin blood and the changes they endured was worth the effort. They'd never go through it, so he thought, but on the other hand, one wrong move could get one of them badly hurt or killed. "Sit down; all of you. I think it's about time I explain a few things about your Saiya-jin blood, and the differences between us and humans."

"Do we have to?" Trunks asked his dad, holding Bra in his arms.

"Trunks," Vegeta snarled, his expression lethal. "Talk back again and we might have to have a little education in respect and knowing your place. Most of the time I wouldn't even bother with explaining certain aspects of what we are and why we act the way we do, but one wrong word or move could have dramatic consequences. Where the Saiya-jins came from originally no one knows, but I do know that they are unique as far as breeding and fighting is concerned. Because, there were very, very few females on the planet of Vegeta-sai, Saiya-jins had to find a way to breed or attract what they did have of the female race. Females were extremely rare towards our end days, but it wasn't the females that endured the change like humans, but the males. Every seven years, the males would go through what is called a blood lust; a need to find his mate. The blood lust phase will generally wear off after a couple of weeks, but if he does happen to find his soul mate; just stay out of his way for awhile."

"Doesn't he have to have another Saiya-jin for it to work?" Gohan asked, clearly curious about his father's condition.

"Not always, and the harder the female fights his claim, the more determined he's going to become."

"You act like he's found her." Gohan froze, remembering his dad's reaction in that coffee shop, his gaze locking onto the blond female that had dashed out as soon as they had entered and ordered their food. "She didn't even say anything to us."

"He went after her."

"Is it like being married?" Goten asked, wondering if this girl was going to be like Chi-chi or a lot nicer.

"It's much deeper than that. Once bonded, what happens to one, happens to the other. Meaning, if she or he dies, so will the other."

"Can't you just stop him until he gets over this?" Piccolo demanded, not sure if they needed additional problems at the moment.

"Kakarot's beyond anything you'd understand. No one, and I mean no one, has the power to stop him and I'm not going to even consider it while he's on the hunt. Where he might walk away from a sparring match, he will kill anyone that interferes with him acquiring her. There were a lot of male Saiya-jins on the planet and most of their life they spent it fighting something or someone. After about the age of twenty-four or five, they become irritable around their companions, but smooth and silky around females. It doesn't much matter if the female was from another race and sometimes it didn't have to be a female. It's basically who ever the Saiya-jin was interested in. Another thing, unlike females, the scent of a male Saiya-jin changing does not attract a mate, but makes whoever is near him, want to fight or run away. This is where the hunt comes in. Anyone that wouldn't put up a decent fight for the Saiya-jin would end up getting hurt or ignored. Saiya-jins love a challenge and the more the one he wants tries to get away from him, the more determined he is to catch them. After so long, instinct takes over completely and he'll move in for the strike and claim his mate."

"Are there other changes? If so, what are they?" Gohan asked.

"That's simple. When he has a mate and she's going through a similar phase, a fierce possessiveness over comes him and the need to keep his mate protected is vital. If she's pregnant, you might as well say he stays in a mood of savagery against others and guards her until after she has the baby."

"How long will dad be like that when he hits the peak of it?"

"About two weeks."

"He could destroy the entire planet by then."

"Or have claimed his mate. I'm probably jumping to conclusions, which I doubt, but Kakarot's interested in that blond and she keeps resisting and running every time they encounter each other. Trust me; Kakarot will be very convincing when she finally gets caught."

"What about you? There's no telling what the breaking of your marriage and bond to Bulma has done, and the timeline has probably done the same thing to you as it is to Kakarot," Piccolo asked.

"I'm more than capable of resisting that side of my nature. As long as I don't find my soul mate, then I can ride it out. Kakarot is not the same; he was never taught how to deal with these changes, or to isolate himself until he was back to normal."

"Are we going to go through that?" Goten asked.

"I've never heard of a half-breed going through blood lust," Vegeta stated.

"Actually," Gohan said, getting everyone's full attention. "I think something happened when we came here. I ran a DNA check on everyone and it seems we're not human anymore. Dad did have three wishes, and when we all grew our tails I was more than curious about that and discovered he must have made us full Saiya-jins."

* * *

Kakarot came across a swimming pool, but more than the water that interested him, it was a particular blonde sitting next to the edge, her fingers making small circles in the water. She was wearing a halter top and short cut-off shorts, making him almost murderous with the other males constantly glancing at her. She didn't seem aware, and that kept him barely controlled as he continued to watch her from a distance. He debated on staying where he was, in the shade, or approaching her. He had his doubts that she'd make a scene in front of everyone, and the need to have her close was so overwhelming that he decided against fighting it any longer. Next to her was a small cat, but he looked different than the one that was normally with her. Looking closer, he realized it's fur was an odd shade, as if she had colored it.

Without making a sound, he closed the distance between them, and not until he was sitting next to her, did she look up, her gaze locking with his. The last thing he expected was to find tears streaking down her face, or the murderous rage that roared to life. Taking a deep breath, she almost jumped up and ran again, but he wasn't having it this time. Grasping her wrist, he pulled her back down beside him, and with a gentle touch he brushed the tears aside. He wanted to demand what had caused them, but he didn't. Instead, he looked at the water she had been making shapes in; "Isn't the water for swimming?"

She blushed, trying to look away, but he wouldn't let her. Grasping her chin, he forced her to look up at him, his thumb tracing the trail her tears had made. "Don't ever let me find out the source of these," he warned, his voice a dangerous promise. She paled, but his grip was too powerful for her to break. Granted, she was angry and hurt with her friends' behavior, but she didn't want them hurt.

"You were only a dream," she quietly protested, too tired and drained to fight him at the moment.

"And what will it take to change that idea?" He growled. She needed to know he was far from a dream, but he didn't do what his Oozuru was demanding. There was already too much pain in her; he didn't need to add more and that was the only reason his more aggressive side relented. It wanted her well-being and therefore allowed Kakarot full control. It would only wait so long; however...

"Don't..." she pleaded, fear in her voice and eyes.

"Why?" he demanded, not allowing her to run.

"I can't..." She almost blurted out that she couldn't be responsible for his life; but that wouldn't deter him. She knew this from the dreams she had had of him over the past three years. This was not a male you told no, and he protected his own. Usagi's ability to sense emotions had her sensing a deep hurt in him, one that he barely acknowledged. He wanted her to accept him, but he wasn't forcing anything other than her staying rather than flee. Even after she had tried to strike him, he had yet to harm or retaliate for her lack of manners.

"That is not an answer," he growled.

"You'll die... please, just..."

Touching her lips with his finger, silencing her protests, he leaned forward until their foreheads touched. "I welcome anyone stupid enough to challenge me; as for you... is that not my choice to make, whether you're worth the risk." The terror inside of her escalated, but he tightened his grip and tugged her into his lap. To any one that bothered to glance in their direction, they might just assume they were a normal couple. Kakarot, however, sensed the building storm and he braced himself. The wind began to pick up and her hair began to rise and fall with a life of it's own. Her forehead began to reveal a crescent moon and he couldn't help but feel a sense of awe at her raw power. She had no idea how much power she possessed, or even how to tap into it properly. It was fueled by her emotions at the moment and he briefly wondered what kind of fighter she'd be if she was taught to use it.

She struggled to free herself, but he held her with no effort, and they looked as if they were enjoying the warm sunshine and the last day before classes began. Her hands wouldn't push away regardless of how hard she tried; what the hell was he? She knew he would have been like this based on the dreams, but she had never imagined she'd encounter him for real. The real person was so much more terrifying to deal with, and not a physical level. "You're not going to win."

Artemis stared at them, not certain if he should come to her rescue or not. He wasn't hurting her, not that he could tell, but he was definitely doing what no one had been able to do. He was blasting through every barrier she had erected over the last three years as if they were nothing. It's as if he knew the real her, the pain she struggled to contain and he wasn't about to let her get away with it anymore. He wasn't asking questions; he didn't have to. The silence was cutting through like nothing else could and Artemis saw the mask fall and she buried her face against the male's shirt, her entire body shaking as she silently cried.

He blinked in shock; Usagi had never really cried. Every time she would start, she'd stop it and she'd become more distant. Why wasn't it working on him? Had Selinity really sent Usagi dreams about this man? And then he saw it, Artemis freezing in cold terror. He had heard of them, but never in his wildest imagination did he think one still existed or they'd encounter one. Rumor on Lunaria had been that the planet had been destroyed along with his entire race, but he didn't act like a monster. "Saiya-jin," he accidentally blurted.

The Saiya-jin's eyes were quickly on him, and Usagi gasped. Her efforts to break free renewed themselves, afraid of what he might do, but Kakarot nuzzled her neck and growled. "Stop," he chided. His attention still on the cat; "I'm curious as to how you know what I am and how you talk." It was more of a demand for an explanation than a question.

"The same could be said about you even existing. Was your race not said to have been wiped out?"

"A few survived."

Artemis started to have a sinking feeling... There was rumor that a force existed on Earth for a long time that kept evil forces and darkness at bay. One day, that force vanished and gave the Negaverse the ability to take control over Earth, nearly ending the existence of the entire Solar System. Usagi had mentioned seeing him in some books she had read in the library, but she had said nothing more. "Were you the one she mentioned, the one in the books?"

Kakarot shrugged; "It's possible books were written when I was a child."

"Usagi..." Artemis asked, needing to know, hoping she had the answer he wanted. "In those books, how long ago was it? Was there a time frame?"

"Nearly a thousand years ago, just before..." Usagi gasped, her startled gaze flying to Kakarot's. "Impossible..." she whimpered, staring at him as if his existence shouldn't be possible. "It was just before the Negaverse began possessing everyone."

"You act like you're familiar with that time frame," Kakarot demanded, his attention centered on her again.

"I was fourteen when the Negaverse began to take over, sixteen when the last human came to Lunaria, and seventeen when the Negaverse nearly succeeded in destroying every living thing in the Solar System. My mother made a wish on the Silver Crystal, one that cost her, her life, but she gave us a chance in this time to stop the Negaverse before they gained a foothold on Earth again." Usagi had no idea why she was telling him, and didn't question that he'd believe her, but judging from the tension in his arms, something she had said had greatly upset him.

"You're from the past?" She nodded, afraid to say anything else, but knowing he'd ask and he'd not release her until she answered. Something in his gaze had her on edge; guilt, anguish, and... Why would what happened to them upset him so much? "Were you hurt?" he finally blurted, his mouth set in a tight line.

"The Negaverse killed everyone, but..." And without warning he was gone, his grief and shock so intense that if he stayed he would have hurt her and everyone in close proximity. Using instant transmission, he moved himself to an empty spot in the universe and exploded, screaming and blazing like his own sun. He had wanted to know if the humans had what it took to survive on their own, and they hadn't. Instead, they had turned to others for help, and in the process... The mere thought that that girl had been hurt and killed because of a wish... _Shenron I have need of you! _The giant dragon appeared before him, his red eyes staring at the grief stricken, Saiya-jin. _Did I kill them? Was I the reason the humans were wiped out? What is she and was I responsible for what happened?_

_Yes and no, _the dragon spoke. _She was but a child when the Saiya-jins and Piccolo were wished to the future. Shortly after, a darkness began to creep over the planet, taking over and controlling the humans. Only one kingdom stood against the darkness, holding out for almost four years before the last survivor fled to Lunarian, a city on the moon that governed over the other planets of the Solar system. At the time, she was engaged through her mother to the Earth Prince, but before either could say anything about their lack of interest, both were killed when Princess Serenity tried to shield him from an energy blast._

_Only three survived the battle of Lunaria, Queen Selenity, and two cats. One of them you have seen with her, the one she calls Artemis. Knowing the penalty of what she was about to do; Queen Selinity called upon the power of the Silver Crystal and had all that died, allies and foe alike revived and sent to the future. It was not a victory, but an effort to buy them time to stop the Negaverse from repeating the past. Her dying wish was for the two cats to find Princess Serenity and help her unlock her hidden power, to protect her until she was strong enough to fight and defeat the Negaverse._

_I killed her... _Kakarot gasped, the pain twisting his heart until he feared it might shatter.

_The Negaverse was not anything you had ever encountered and it is more than likely that you may or may not have been able to stop it. Serenity sacrificed herself for a friend, as she has done so many times over in this time period as well. You and her share similar qualities, one of selflessness and with that burden comes a form of isolation and loneliness because no one else has the ability to stand against the darkness and the light._

Sensing the Saiya-jin's guilt and rage, the dragon lowered it's head and came face-to-face with one of the few creatures he had any respect for. _You wanted to come to a time where you could discover the strength of humanity. She is that strength, the hope that keeps others fighting when there is no chance of victory. She creates friendship, love, and trust when it is thought to have vanished or been consumed by evil or darkness. She will always stand between the darkness and anything that threatens her friends and humanity. Essentially; you have a choice. You can prevent her from fighting and let humanity die, or stand beside and protect her._

_Her light threatens to die, crushed and smothered by past mistakes. Help her remember and shine once more._ In a flash, the dragon was gone, leaving Kakarot to his grief. If he hadn't left, could he have stopped the Negaverse. It was beyond every instinct he had to hurt her, and he had done it, regardless if he had a direct hand in it or not. Without the Saiya-jins or the Z fighters to stop any future attacks, Earth had been left vulnerable to attack. What he couldn't understand is why Earth was the target of so much darkness and hate?

He hadn't expected her to remain at the pool when he returned, but he knew she'd run into him again. Kakarot wasn't so certain he deserved her, but he couldn't stay away either. He hadn't been there a thousand years ago, but he'd damn well make sure the past didn't repeat itself again.

* * *

Vegeta still found it hard to believe he wasn't connected any longer, his soul still wounded from Bulma's betrayal. She hadn't been his soul mate, but he had cared for her regardless and finding her with Yamcha had caused him to question whether or not he was worthy of anyone's love or if Frieza was right; he was a monster beyond saving. Kakarot had never known what it was like to endure days or weeks of torture, to have one's body ripped apart and used for another's pleasure. That was something he kept deep inside, but he had a strange feeling Kakarot knew from that merger they had done a couple of times. Kakarot never brought it up, but it might explain why he had changed so much and come to his defense at Bulma's words.

Walking around campus, he spotted her sitting beneath a tree, oblivious to the people walking past her. He should have just ignored her, but something about the guilt and regret had him pause. He too had his own share of guilt and regret, that he couldn't help but wander towards her direction, his shadow breaking her from her trance. Vegeta had never seen anything like her; hair so black he almost thought it was an odd shade of blue-black. At her feet were two crows, and they didn't fly away at his approach.

"Are you lost?"

Vegeta normally might have smarted off, instead he knelt, their gazes interlocking. He waited, seconds ticking by and he watched an array of emotions flicker in her eyes... fear, surprise, horror... It was like she was inside of him and it took him a moment to realize that she was. Jerking away, he saw her blink, her complexion pale, and her body trembling. "What are you," he growled. Vegeta, unlike Kakarot, knew she wasn't normal.

"I could ask the same of yourself," she responded back, rising to her feet. She wore the simple clothes of a priestess, and perhaps that explained her ability to see into his soul, but not to the extent that she had just done. He had felt her inside of him, their minds interlocked as if they were one; and that should have never been possible unless they had been soul mates. That brief encounter had him exposed to her own shame and guilt, of a past mistake that she had regretted for the last three years.

Growling, he took a step in her direction, cutting her off and pinning her to the tree she had been resting against moments before. "I won't ask again," his strong hand wrapped around her delicate neck. Her eyes widened, but she couldn't move, and found herself once again trapped in his dark gaze. She should have been afraid of him; there wasn't a soul she had ever encountered as dark as his without being evil; and yet she trusted him not to hurt her.

"You won't kill me," she challenged, gasping when his hand squeezed. Vegeta tried to intimidate her, but she continued to stare back at him without fear or resistance. Confused and slightly curious about her, he relaxed his grip only slightly, liking the feeling it gave him to have this kind of control. "You first," she demanded.

"That's not how this works," he hissed, stepping slightly closer. "I ask questions... I demand answers..."

Rei had always resented men like him, but his type of dominance and control had her blood burning like an inferno. Shortly after Usagi's disappearance, she had broken up with Chad, and never once considered dating another. Vegeta didn't seem like the type to go on dates though... What he wanted, he'd have, and she was no exception. She had no idea if she should feel outraged, or like a complete love struck fool that melted when his breath brushed against her neck like a summer breeze.

"Let's just say I'm not a local," she evaded, hoping it'd be enough to satisfy his question. Instead it only encouraged him to nip at her throat, drawing out a small yelp of surprise. "What are you..."

"Answer my question," Vegeta demanded, his eyes almost glowing a ruby red. "You're blood smells something entirely different than a human."

She had always been forbidden to talk of what they were, but she had a strange feeling he wasn't exactly from Earth anymore than she had been. "I'm from the planet Mars, a priestess of one of the many shrines."

"There's life on Mars," Vegeta asked, pulling back slightly as she answered. She considered not answering again, but she had no idea what he'd do and they weren't exactly in a private setting.

"I'm the only known survivor. If any did survive, they were reborn as humans after the war a thousand years ago."

Vegeta froze; if his information was correct when they had brushed up on the time line, they had left about that time frame. "What war?"

"Earth, a thousand years ago, was consumed with darkness and hate, and everyone died. The only survivor made a wish that took her life in the process, which sent everyone to the future. We eventually stopped the war, but at heavy price." She refused to say anything about Serenity; she didn't care what he did, her loyalty too deep to endanger her friend. She didn't sense that he'd hurt her, but she didn't dare take the chance. That was her friend's choice, not hers.

Vegeta had wondered if their wish had caused something catastrophic; would them leaving had made a difference though? He highly doubted it, but that was something he'd never get an answer to. Humans didn't often smell as good as this woman did; and he had to force himself to withdraw and release her. Kakarot messing with the time line more than likely triggered the blood lust in any Saiya-jin over 25, which meant that Gohan was more than likely going to experience the same problem.

Her eyes missed nothing, and when he put some space between them, she spotted the tail wrapped securely around his waist. At first glance, it might appear as a belt or something, and he almost thought she might pass out from the shock... "Saiya-jin!" she gasped in fearful awe.

"How..."

"A friend... she always spoke of a race that had strength that rivaled their own; Saiya-jins. They were savage and brutal, conquering and destroying everything in their path. One day they were gone, destroyed by a tyrant everyone referred to as Frieza. If that were true, then how..."

"I was a slave on his ship when he destroyed it." She glanced away, having seen some of the images and what they had done to him. Grasping her chin, he forced her to look at him. "Do they disgust you?" he asked, his voice gentle, but accusing at the same time. He shouldn't give a damn what she thought, but he did, and waited for her to answer.

"How did you survive?"

"I'm not sure if you calling killing everything in your path surviving. I only knew hate and pain; at least until..."

"That's the darkness I sensed, and yet... it's made you who you are, a weapon against others like you." Reaching up, she traced the lines of his face, amazed that he had some how risen above all the violent hatred to become what he was now. There was also a recent pain he was trying to deal with, one of betrayal and doubt. Surprised at her actions, she jerked her hand away, blushing slightly. Vegeta debated on taking this a step further, but based on her reaction and the deepening blush, this woman had very little knowledge of what occurred between a man and a woman. The knowledge made him extremely territorial and predatory, but she didn't need to learn all of that just yet.

"We'll meet again," he promised, and he was walking away. She had no idea how she had gone from thinking about Usagi, to being completely overwhelmed and consumed with thoughts of Vegeta. Her cheeks flushed, and she wondered if Usagi would hate her for thinking of anything other than their responsibilities as her protectors? Did she even deserve happiness after what they had done?

* * *

Rei eventually made her way back to her room when she bumped into Usagi, the black cat resting on her shoulder. A flicker of pain flashed in her eyes, and she was about to go in when Rei gently stopped her. "Wait... please," she begged, tears in her eyes. She hesitated, unable to look at her. "The others might not realize, but I know who you are and why you're not saying anything. You have to know I never intended..."

"I've figured that out a long time ago, and I realize you and I would have been fine. However, that being said, don't you dare apologize for them." Usagi glanced at her from over her shoulder, her expression as cold as ice. This was not the Usagi Rei was accustomed to, and it made her wonder if there was any possibility of redemption for the others. "Do they even regret what they did?"

"They never stopped searching..."

"They will make things right on their own; not you or anyone else."

Artemis, choosing to speak for the first time, surprised them both when he settled his stern gaze on Rei. "I have not yet decided their fate... I trust that you will maintain your knowledge of who she is?" he demanded.

Rei didn't dare say no, knowing that Artemis and Luna had powers she couldn't even grasp. She knew what the others had done was beyond excusable, but they had always been forgiven in the past. Judging from the pain in Usagi's gaze, they had hurt her badly with what they had said and done, that Artemis was far from letting this go without severe consequences, and that quite possible included Luna as well.

"I know that it's too soon for you to believe, but I'm truly sorry for what I said. Never did I think that they'd join in like that; my temper was always my worst quality and I've worked every day for the last three years to think before I speak."

Her expression didn't change, but Rei sensed a softening in her spirit regardless, and with a nod, she turned and headed to her room. The girls were in the main guess room, watching television when she entered. "Did she say anything?" they asked, all eyes on Rei.

"She'll talk when she's ready," and Rei excused herself to her own room. Usagi was right; the girls had yet to realize the full impact of what they had done, and they needed to atone for it. Judging from the look on Artemis's feline face, it wasn't going to be an easy task either.

"You think you can get Luna to come?" Ami finally asked.

"She's barely eating anymore," Minako sighed, sadness in her eyes. "Mom thinks she's going to die soon."

Usagi felt Artemis flinch, and she glanced at him. He was trying to hide it from her, but if anything happened to Luna, Artemis would suffer for the rest of his life. "It's okay..." she told him. "Luna was a lot like Rei; she often yelled first and apologized later for losing her temper. Go to her, but under no circumstances is she to tell the others; understood?"

Artemis heaved a sigh of relief, jumped to the window, and took off into the night. She only hoped she wasn't making a mistake in letting Luna know she was back, but she couldn't let anything happen to her once, feline companion either.

* * *

He considered leaving her alone, but after everything he had just learned, Kakarot found himself tossing rocks at her window. Opening, she stared down at him in stunned disbelief. "Wondered if you wanted to go for that swim or not?"

"Don't have a swim suit," she shot back, prepared to retreat, but he crossed his arms in a defiant challenge.

"Too scared to swim without one?" He had to force himself not to laugh at her reaction, her face turning several shades of red, and he was almost positive it probably reached her toes. "The way I see it, you can sneak out your window, get down here, or I'll introduce myself to your roommates and stay rooted at your door until you agree."

"You wouldn't dare!" she hissed dangerously, a flash of anger in her eyes. He smirked, bending his finger for her to do what he wanted, wondering if she'd truly challenge him or not. She must have seen his determination, and not wanting the girls any closer to her than necessary, she quickly swung her leg over the window frame and jumped down, landing lightly on her foot. Kakarot raised a brow, clearly impressed that someone so small and fragile looking can do what she had just accomplished from the third floor. Advancing on him, she thumped him hard in the chest; "I will not swim without my clothes you Neanderthal!"

She felt pain shoot up her arm from hitting him, and she tried to hide it, but he must have sensed it when he gently reached for her and a warm energy flowed into her. For a moment she forgot why she was agitated, staring at his hand on her arm. Hadn't Endymion possessed a similar healing power? In the last three years, she had never once considered that she might have hurt him with her disappearance, and of all the people she needed to apologize to for her actions, he was on that list. Still, she had come to realize that the two of them could never happen. "Might have a hard time explaining your wet clothes when you return..." he gently teased, his hand reaching to touch her golden strands. He liked them, and they felt like silk as they sifted through his fingers. "I want you to swim with me," he requested, his voice almost a hypnotic suggestion.

She lacked the ability to look away, too trapped in what his fingers were doing and the way she felt every time he spoke. Usagi had often found Mamoru attractive, but he had never made her blood surge with excitement in the same manner as what Kakarot was doing, and he had yet to really touch or kiss her. Usagi blushed a deep crimson, wondering why she had suddenly considered that thought, and his gaze turned questioning as she tried to back away. "It's late," she protested weakly.

"You're always running," he accused, taking a step every time she retreated. Trapped between him and the wall, she pressed herself as close as she could get, Kakarot placing his hands on either side of her head. "Say yes," he demanded.

"And if I don't," she weakly protested, no longer sure of her argument and why she was refusing him in the first place.

"No isn't an option," he growled, lowering his head until their mouths were breaths apart. She trembled, not certain if this was what she wanted or not. What if she didn't like it? What if she was nothing like what he expected? She didn't have experience like some of the other girls and her body began to react at her insecurity and fear. "Stop it," he commanded softly, his lips brushing against hers with slight hesitation.

Usagi gasped, surprised at how something so brief could cause a fire to explode inside of her, and she stared back at him helplessly, unable to look away or stop him as he came in for another taste. The second brush of his lips lasted a little longer, his tongue tracing the curve of her lip, and his teeth nipping. The heat was overwhelming, and she felt light headed; she didn't think she'd survive this, and with a smirk of satisfaction, he took her hand and started walking.

Returning to the pool, he easily picked her up, one arm beneath her legs and the other at the small of her back as he jumped easily over the closed fence. "We shouldn't..."

"Don't tell me no," Kakarot warned. Remembering his version of consequences, Usagi thought it best to give him what he wanted and stared at the water. How often does one get their own private session without anyone else present? Still, she was alone with someone she barely knew and he definitely was out of her realm of knowing how to handle. "Two choices... go in the way your dressed, or put your clothes on the bench."

She stared at him in confusion, wondering if what she was doing was considered a moral sin. Sensing her hesitation, he turned her to face him, hands sliding to the small of her waist. Her halter top made it easy to touch her soft skin beneath, his fingers only brushing her stomach. She jumped as if he had seared her skin, but he didn't allow her to pull back. He wanted her to feel every affect he was causing her, but he knew better than to give her everything at once. Kakarot fully intended on leaving her in a constant state of need and desire, to build it until her every thought and need was for him and him alone.

"You do know how to swim, right?"

"Yes, but..."

"What are you so afraid of Serenity?" He purposely used her Lunarian name, watching her eyes widen in surprised amazement. "Yes, I'm fully aware of who you are, what your past entails, but from my understanding, you've defeated the Negaverse." Her gaze shifted away from his, and one snarl was all it took for it to return back to him. "The sadness has nothing to do with that battle; does it?" he demanded. "Why are you keeping everyone at an emotional distance? That isn't who or what you are."

"I could ask the same of you," she hissed, struggling to suppress her pain of the past.

Kakarot smirked, a hint of bitter sorrow in his expression. "I was never good enough," he answered, tugging her until there was nothing separating them. "I believe it was said I was ignorant, lazy, a horrible father, a horrible husband..." Usagi paled at each word, horrified that someone could tell another such cruel and hateful things. And yet, had her friends not done the same? With the exception of Rei, she had been called almost all of those things; a bad leader, lazy, incompetent, and a liability to the team. "From the way you're staring back at me, you were told something similar."

She refused to admit it, knowing that she couldn't run from it any longer if she brought it out in the open. Her tears threatened to fall again, and she needed a place to regain her control, but Kakarot had this way of not allowing what she wanted. How was someone so powerful, and yet gentle at the same time? "As I said before," he promised, his gaze like an avenging angel; "I discover the one who placed that look into your eyes..."

"No..." she weakly protested, tears choking her. "My battles..."

Shoving her into the water, Kakarot followed closely behind, snatching her from around the waste and pushed her against the wall. "I'm daring you to finish that statement," he threatened. Usagi knew he'd never hurt her, but Kakarot had other methods of getting what he wanted. "Prince Endymion, he's your boyfriend?"

She shook her head violently, terrified of the predatory gleam in his gaze. Kakarot might not hurt her, but that didn't mean he wouldn't go after Endymion in order to claim what he considered his. She knew next to nothing of Saiya-jins, but he reminded her of a wolf that had found it's chosen mate and the male wolf always challenged others that tried to make the same claim. "So you're available?" Kakarot demanded.

"Yes... I mean no! I don't want..."

"You're lying," he growled, his lips brushing against hers again. Her whimper was all he needed to prove his point, and he pulled back to dive through the water and swim. Usagi couldn't have ran if she had wanted, the gate locked, and Kakarot more than capable of catching her. The only thing she couldn't make sense of was; why her? What was it her mother had been trying to tell her about this male that had taken such a sudden interest in her?

* * *

Almost two hours later, Kakarot returned her to her room, his tail curling around her wrist. "What time is your first class?"

"Nine, but..."

"I'll escort you." He didn't give her a chance to tell him no, and she simply stared at the empty spot he had been just moments before. How had she lost so much control over the situation? Kakarot wasn't about to go away, and she no longer knew if she wanted him to. Usagi couldn't recall the last time she had been the complete center of someone's attention before, and she kind of liked it, feeling a bit of warmth in a heart she had thought died three years ago. She sensed a wounded spirit similar to her own when she was beside him, but Kakarot didn't seem to want his healed, more focused on her than himself. She made a vow; she would find a way to make that sorrow go away, to repay him for saving her life three years ago. He wasn't even aware that he had done it, nor was she about to tell him.

* * *

Usagi, starving for the first time in hours, walked into her dorm room to notice that no food was cooked or even about to be started. Since when did Makoto not have something in the oven or in the fridge to snack on? She'd have to figure that out later, for now she had to figure out a way to make the girls understand and come to terms with what they had done. Hearing the television in the other room, she could only shake her head in amazement. Had they really gotten so accustomed to the last three years of peace that they no longer assumed danger might re-appear?

On the way back, she had put her hair in a long braid and let it dry that way, so that when she let it out, it would curl naturally on its own. Putting on an apron, Usagi pulled out some meat and began to marinate it and beat it until she had it good and soft, with lots of seasoning to tenderize and give flavor to it. While the meat was cooking in the oven, she grabbed some noodles to prepare pasta and homemade spaghetti sauce to go on top of it. Humming she threw herself into cooking the way Linda had taught her and allowed herself to temporarily forget about her problems.

Artemis had yet to return from Minako's, and she hoped he was making progress with Luna. Setting the table for five people she started preparing the salad and knew it was only a matter of time before the others smelled the food coming from the kitchen. The fumes were making Usagi hungry and she had to admit she forgot to eat that day due to all the turmoil.

Rei was the first to join her, sitting at the counter watching in amazement as Usagi did something she had thought only Makoto capable of. "Did you learn that wherever you went?" Rei asked her finally, curiosity getting the better of her.

"It wasn't easy at first, but my American mother patiently kept teaching one dish after another until I was able to make almost anything. I'm still probably not as good as Makoto, but these are simple dishes that anyone can make, and they're fast enough that you don't have to do several hours or days worth of preparing for."

"Do you want help?"

Usagi paused, remembering that Rei had been just as bad at cooking as herself. "Get the others?"

Rei smiled, relieved that she didn't have to make anything and quietly left the kitchen. "Were you guys going to go to bed hungry? We have classes in less than five hours... Are your books ready? Supplies in backpacks... Directions to class memorized? All the girls except for Ami blushed and quickly got up to prepare for dinner and bed. Too their surprise, they didn't have to make a thing, all the food already on the table.

"Wow," Makoto gasped, shocked that their new roommate had cooking skills that rivaled her own. She had heard of American cooking, but had never found anyone to teach her to make it quite the way Serena had done. "It looks very well done," Makoto admitted, her praise hard to earn. Usagi didn't let it show, but she found herself happy for the first time in years, but she still wasn't going to make this easy on any of them.

"Had a good teacher... a patient one..." she added in. Makoto flinched, as if remembering something from all the times she had tried to teach Usagi how to bake even a cookie. She admitted, that she often went to fast and got irritated in the kitchen if no one went at her speed or cooked it quite the way she wanted or liked.

"Do you want to take turns with the cooking?" Makoto offered, feeling slightly guilty that it had gotten so late so fast.

"Only if it involves something other than potato chips, sodas, and junk food. If not, well..." Usagi shrugged and quietly started cleaning up the kitchen while the other girls ate. Joining her, Rei began to dry, keeping quiet about what Usagi was doing.

"We were going to form study sessions once school started," Ami offered; "did you want to join us?"

"Not really, and considering most of my classes revolve around computer programming and engineering this semester, there's not much you can help with regardless. Can't have us slowing each other down with classes we don't even share. Besides, study sessions are simply a way to waste time and often turns into useless gossip." Rei almost busted out laughing with the look of pure shock on their faces, especially Ami's."

"We're just trying to become friends..."

"That involves trust I suppose, but we barely know each other." With the dishes done, she turned on all of them, her gaze penetrating and hard. "Judging from the way all of you were watching the television, the laundry not done, dinner not made, books still not in their backpacks and ready for tomorrow, all of you are off to a great start. School work takes a lot of dedication and concentration; and it's not a time to just sit around... I mean that's what you guys all agree upon, right?"

Without saying it, she was calling all of them lazy, exactly what they had said to Usagi three years ago, and everyone of them acted as if they had been punched hard in the gut. When confronted with the same words they had spoken, they started to get the full idea of how horrible they had been to their friend. Nodding to Rei, a form of thank you for helping with the dishes, she left for her room, finally able to release the smile she had been holding back.

"She has to be the rudest..."

"Don't you dare," Rei hissed. "You know damn well that's she right. All of you have grown lazy and complacent over the past three years, and she's only doing to you what you did to our leader three years ago. I realize she wasn't the fastest, smartest person at the time, but we never gave her a reason to be either. Who wants to try when all that person hears is negative feedback, how horrible they are, and that they'll never get anywhere? Eventually, when you hear that kind of crap enough, you stop trying at all and just perform the way everyone expects. Only that wasn't the case with Usagi! Instead, we wanted her to be the hero, maintain her school work, have our future happiness and not once did we ever ask her what it was she wanted, how she felt, or if she was even okay when it was always Usagi standing at the end of each battle and not her supposed guardians."

All of them stared in helpless shame as Rei continue, her aura blazing bright and red. "None of you deserve the title of Sailor Senshi, not with the way you've acted and continue to behave as if she'll return one day and forgive what you said and did that day."

"You did..."

"I'm fully aware of what I said," Rei snapped. "There isn't a day that goes by that I don't regret my temper, but I was always shouting at her. What you three didn't realize is that later I would have apologized and combed her hair, and let her read one of her favorite comics stashed under my bed. Usagi was hurting, traumatized by something she refused to talk about. We all had gaps in our memories, and even Setsuna can't figure them it out. Do you know what I believe?" She didn't wait for them to respond. "We died; every damn one of us. Whatever killed us, took everything she loved, shredded her soul into so many pieces, and even though she managed to somehow bring us back, she never recovered." The mark on her forehead blazing to life, the power that helped them transform flew into her, shocking all of them. "I'm far from worthy of being a Sailor Senshi any longer, but I'll not allow either of you to serve in those roles until you finally realize the full implications of what you've done and the consequences they would have had if we were still on Lunaria," she hissed in fury.

"You can't..."

"Actually I can and have. According to Sailor Senshi law, when we go against what makes us a Sailor Senshi, we are no longer allowed to serve without judgement being passed upon us. You will atone for what you've done and until she forgives you; then you will remain in your human forms for the remainder of your lives."

"What if something attacks..." they gasped

"Were you concerned about that before she ran away. Do you really think we're strong enough without her?"

"We can't atone if she's gone," Ami tried to explain.

"That's your problem to deal with; not mine." Rei stormed out of the room, wondering how long it would take for them to fully understand what they did was wrong?

Behind her closed door, Usagi could only gape in open-mouth astonishment. Rei had never turned against the others before, and she hadn't even realized it was possible for her to strip the girls of their powers. Apparently Mars had been able to keep hers, meaning that she had never gone against Usagi to begin with. Without realizing it, Rei had become the second in command when the others had still failed to realize the impact of their mistake. They would either have to prove their worthiness or face the full consequences when the time came. She felt a little more of the barrier around her heart fall away, but she still couldn't let them fight the approaching battle. She loved them far too much to allow them to die again.


	6. Confession

Confession

* * *

Usagi awoke the next morning before the sun had time to stretch its morning rays and noticed that Artemis wasn't with her. Getting out of bed, she put on some jogging shorts, tennis shoes and a sleeveless tank top for her morning exercises. One thing was for sure, she wasn't about to start letting herself get out of shape just because she was back in Japan. If she thought things were complicated before she ran away, well she took that back and thought things were a lot more so now.

Kakarot was on her mind, the senshi, and the future of what was going to happen. Regardless of what she wanted or hoped, Usagi was no fool. The enemy would show itself eventually, and once again try to take out humanity. Why the darkness wanted their extinction was beyond her, but none of that mattered any longer. She had to get stronger and that meant pushing herself to the very limits of her capabilities. Without her or the Sailor Senshi, humanity had no way to protect itself and she often wondered if their efforts to keep them alive was futile. Should she just let them die?

Over the years, she recalled all her fights with Rei, some of them she had started. She knew Rei would have allowed her to read her comics later, letting her stay after the others had gone. Regardless of the lack of memories, Rei had known Usagi was needing her, never talking about what had happened. She still couldn't bring up those events, and it hurt to breathe when the nightmares were too close. The only reason Rei never had the chance to apologize was because the other Sailor Senshi had suddenly joined in, tearing her to shreds and leaving her in tatters.

The air was cold and had a crisp grip to it that made Usagi's hair fly behind her and cool the sweat that formed on her brow, making sure she didn't over heat. She had to find away to keep everyone safe and to one day forgive her friends of the past.

* * *

Kakarot sensed her on the move, as if she was becoming a part of him. He had no idea what was happening to him or why, nor did he truly care. Judging from the rate she was moving, he'd say she was running. Kakarot would have thought it impossible to want another so shortly after ending it with Chi-chi, but this woman was nothing like her. He had always wanted someone to want him for himself, not because he was fighter, and judging from her reaction, she didn't want his help with her battles either. She preferred to do things on her own, and Kakarot had every intention of defying her. Vegeta had already left for the morning, leaving Gohan to watch after the younger kids. Having already gone to college, he felt it was easier to sit back and keep an eye on things, continue sifting through the changes over the last thousand years and reporting back anything major.

After his return, he had left a note for Gohan to focus on anything that pertained to the Negaverse and the days after they had vanished. Kakarot had no idea if there was anything recorded for those days, and who he might ask to find out, but one thing at a time. If she had another battle to fight, he had no intention of letting her fight it alone. Promising to eat later, Kakarot took off after her, needing to figure her out, and how to get her to laugh or smile. He was tired of the sadness that always lingered in her gaze, and damn if he wasn't going to find the source of it.

Picking up her trail took only a matter of seconds, and with a startled yelp, she almost tripped as he fell in beside her. "Keep tripping and one might think you're really falling for me," he teased.

"How..." she wanted to ask how he had found her, but talking and running had never been a strength of hers.

"I'd explain, but having you guess is more fun." She had a decent stride for a human, but then again, she wasn't from Earth and he yearned to discover her true capabilities if properly trained. He said nothing more, allowing her to set the pace, and giving her the comfort of his presence. Usagi found herself becoming grateful that he didn't ask a lot of questions, but eventually he'd have enough and he'd not relent until he had his answers.

As they ran, he attempted just to do what he had always done, study his opponent. No, she wasn't an enemy, but that made her no less complicated to figure out. Her thought patterns were different, difficult to read, but Kakarot never gave up on a challenge. She barely reached his shoulders in height, but she had an easy stride for someone that lacked his level of training, and didn't cause her to breathe hard. At the moment, she barely registered that he ran beside her, lost in another time and place.

A shadow passed over them and he watched a drastic change come over her, one of fear and anger. Skidding to a halt, she jerked her head to the sky, her breath coming in heavy gasps. Glancing up, he saw large clouds forming, sensing nothing, and it took her a moment to release the tension in her body and relax. It was only then that she remembered that she wasn't alone and she paled. He knew that expression, the one where she had showed him more than she had wanted and he considered his options on how best to deal with someone like her. Vegeta and himself had had their share of battles and trauma, but they handled it in ways that most mortals would find extremely painful or deadly.

He supposed he hadn't come out unscathed from the last few battles, but it was more of the people he had sacrificed his life and mortality for that had finally pushed him over the edge. The other stuff he could have continued to cope with; he had a strong hunch she wasn't so different. "We should head back," she told him, her voice a soft whisper.

"Running isn't helping," he finally spoke, his assessment accurate when she turned her head away, staring at a nearby field of grass.

"Not recently," she admitted.

"How good are you at fighting?" Startled at the question, she glanced back at him, trying to figure out his question and why he was asking it.

"Men don't respect female fighters..."

"Human males perhaps," he admitted. "I think we've already confirmed that my home isn't Earth, not originally."

"Lunarians were not fighters," she finally admitted, her face filled with sorrow and shame. "I hate it, but..."

"You were never given a choice," he finished, watching her nod.

"On Lunaria, I was sheltered from the war. I had heard rumors, but mother said it was not my role to interfere and to allow the Sailor Senshi to protect the nine planets. Only..."

"They were losing."

"Endymion was the last human survivor, and I knew then that the war wasn't going in our favor. I tried discussing this with my mother, and I think she knew. There was a look in her gaze, but she smiled and said to enjoy life with my friends and to always try my best. The night of the last battle, we were having a ball, and I remember dancing with him. No one was really laughing or smiling, just enjoying one of the rare moments of peace that we could find in those kind of days. The Negaverse came from all sides, attacking without mercy, slaying or possessing everyone in their path. The Sailor Senshi were the first to die, and when it was just Endymion and I... Queen Beryl looked right at us, an evil smile on her face. It happened so fast, one minute we were alive, and the next..."

"...your memories start again here in the future." Some of the thoughts he had picked up in her mind were making better sense, but only some of them. He saw other images of darkness, death all around her, and then a bright light that had given her a choice. She had often regretted that choice, but that was a very carefully hidden secret that she didn't even realize she had. "Why were you chosen?" She gave him a helpless look, not knowing the answer to a question she had asked herself a thousand times over and more. "How old were you?"

"Fourteen, and there are days when I hate Luna for ever giving me that damn locket! I knew I dreamed of becoming a super hero, but what teenager didn't. Super Heroes have to make decisions normal people don't; they take lives, and they can't always save those they care about."

"I was ten," he revealed, watching her eyes go wide in shocked surprise. "From the moment I could form my first thoughts, I knew I was different, but I didn't understand how or why. My grandfather didn't know those answers either. One day, he was simply gone, and the only knowledge I had at that time was that a large monster had killed him, but I could never find it or where it had gone." Usagi sucked in a deep breath, sensing his guilt and pain. Her hand touched his arm, and he didn't fail to notice that it was the first time she had done so on her own without him forcing her to stay rather than run. "It wasn't until several years later that I discovered I was the monster... I'm the one that killed my grandfather, and I resented my so-called friends that had hid the truth and what I was. They had known the transformations I could undergo, and... Do you have any idea how many people I could have destroyed? All they had to say was to avoid the full moon, instead they cut my tail thinking that would stop the transformations. Only, it grew back... It's amazing how my worst enemy, had become my greatest allies, and the closest friends my true enemies."

"You said you were ten; was that when you had to fight your first battle?" She asked, her entire body cold with horror. How could one so young be asked to fight like that? She had been fourteen, and that had been stupidly young when she sat down to think on it, but ten...

"I destroyed an entire army," he simply stated. "If that had been the end of it..."

"People like us... the war never ends..." Kakarot nodded, amazed that she seemed to understand that concept. "Why did you come here?"

"To the future?" She nodded, wanting to understand why her mother had sent her the dreams.

"I wanted to know if humanity had the strength to stand on their own, to not need my strength or power to protect them." He closed his eyes, waiting for her to hate him, instead she surprised him when she suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest.

"If you had known... would you have left..." He honestly had no idea, and that thought bothered him. How badly did he screw up the time line by making that wish to Shenron? That question would haunt him for the rest of his immortal life, and he wrapped his arms around her, finding with her, a small shred of comfort.

"That wasn't your only battle; was it?"

"No."

"Was it the battle that causes you pain, or something more?" Her lack of an answer was all he needed, and with a gentle touch he had her look up at him, his fingers holding her chin firmly in his grasp.

"Will it happen again," he demanded.

"No." She only hoped that was true, but she had to trust that Rei had the other girls under control, and from the way Artemis had reacted when she told him three years ago, her friends might never become Sailor Senshi again, let alone allowed to retain the memories of who and what they were. Usagi had a lot to consider, but she couldn't make a decision until she knew where their loyalties stood and if they were even worth forgiving. "Goku... is that your human name?"

"Kakarot..." he corrected, preferring his Saiya-jin one over the one given to him by the humans.

"We need to go back," she told him a second time, the hour getting late. She had class in less than an hour, and she didn't want to start off her first day late. He knew it wasn't very nice... perhaps he should have warned her, but lifting her into his arms, Kakarot took off in what he considered a light jog and had her back at the dorm in less than two minutes, her eyes wide with terror.

"I'll wait," he promised, watching her go inside. Most of what she had told him was the truth, but not the part where he had asked her if who ever hurt her would do it again. Usagi had no idea if they would or not; he just needed to decide how he'd deal with the situation when the time presented itself.

* * *

Rei had woken an hour earlier than Usagi, her mind deep in thought. For three years, she had kept the reasons why Usagi left deep in her heart, locked away and hidden from the people that had cared most for her. Usagi's life wasn't the only one they had affected, and it was time they told the truth and let the chips fall where they may. The Outer Senshi and Mamoru needed to know, and if they were no longer allowed to serve as Usagi's protectors, then it was only fitting for what they had done.

She realized she might miss her first day of class, but some things and discussions couldn't wait. Pulling out her cell phone, she looked at her list of contacts, terrified of what she was about to do and reveal. The first on her list was Mamoru, his voice coming across the line thick with sleep. "We need to talk. Can you be at the Tokyo park in an hour?"

She almost thought he might refuse, but when he agreed, the tension inside of her only grew tighter. Rei had never been so terrified of making a confession like she was then, but this should have been done three years ago. They might have been able to find Usagi a lot sooner and she might have been able to recover. Instead, the person that had returned was barely a shell of the person they remembered, and the only way to get her back was to come clean and confess everything.

Next, she dialed Haruka, and it took several rings before the Outer Senshi answered. Instantly she felt the hostility coming from the woman, and Rei had a feeling Haruka blamed them for Usagi's disappearance, but with no one talking or confessing, they had no proof. "We need to talk; one hour in the park."

"And the others?" she demanded.

"That depends..."

"Fine, one hour." Haruka hung up and she took a shuddering breath. She had to do this, but why did it feel like she was about to go into a battle she wasn't going to walk away from without injuries. To her surprise, Artemis jumped in her lap. She had no idea when he had returned, but she held him as she stared out her window.

"I know you said not to reveal who she was, but..."

"The Outer Senshi should have been told," he agreed. "However, that being said, under no circumstances are you to reveal that she's your roommate. They don't know, and if you truly feel apologetic for what happened, you'll reveal the truth to them without Serenity trying to shoulder this situation on her own."

Putting him down, she threw on a light jacket and left, not knowing how long this would take or the outcome. Confessions were never easy, but only until they are made, would wounds heal and everything made right.

* * *

Usagi ran into Rei in the hallway, and with a sad smile, the fire senshi hugged her before continuing where she was going. With a frown, she tried to figure out why Rei had a resigned and defeated expression, but the Fire Senshi always did have a strong ability to block her out. She knew she had class in thirty minutes, but Usagi decided some things were just more important and quickly grabbed her own jacket and took off after her. What she hadn't counted on, was Kakarot grabbing her as soon as she walked out the door, his eyes searching her for an explanation to her lack of a back pack and why she was going after the girl that had exited the dormitory not two minutes before.

Now wasn't the time for her to tell him to go away, but she had a strong hunch that he wasn't going to listen even if she had. "Just keep quiet," she whispered, going after her friend. Rei, out of all them, often made rash decisions. Her heart was in the right place, even if Usagi didn't always agree that her decisions were well thought out.

"I'm guessing you don't want her to see us," he spoke after a few minutes of ducking behind trees or alley walls." Eventually they'd run out of buildings, and from where the girl was heading, they'd find themselves in an awkward predicament if Usagi didn't want to be seen following her.

"That's the idea." For the second time that day, Kakarot simply grasped her around the waist, and without warning, launched into the sky. Covering her mouth, he waited for her to calm enough to stop screaming and let it drop to settle more securely around her waist. "Do I even want to know how we're flying?!" She demanded, sparks of anger in her blue eyes.

"It's not that hard," he teased. Without Rei able to spot them now, they easily kept up with her. About thirty minutes later, they found themselves at the Tokyo park, Rei heading for the large fountain at the center. She had always loved this place, and it was one of the first dates Mamoru had taken her on before everyone had regained their memories of the past. Choosing an empty bench, Rei sat, waiting quietly as she pulled out her transformation pen. Closing her eyes, she focused all her power into it and set it next to her along with the other transformation pens.

Usagi tensed; why would Rei give up her power like that? Unless... Her eyes widened, and she almost told Kakarot to set her down on the ground, but it was too late as Haruka, Michuru, and Hotaru approached from the left side of the park, while Mamoru came in from the right. _No!_ She knew then what Rei had in mind, and the Outer Senshi weren't ones to forgive what the girls had done. Even if Rei hadn't directly caused what had happened, it was still her words that had fueled the others.

She considered trying to stop Rei, to not allow her to do this and let them deal with the girls under their own terms. However, as she studied their guarded expressions, she knew that they had suffered as much as Usagi had over the last three years. Mamoru was like she remembered; standing with an elegant grace that only a prince could pull off, but his expression was cold, distant, and boarding on hostility as he regarded Rei. The Outer Senshi weren't much better, as if all of them had sensed that the Inner Senshi and Luna had a hand in Usagi's disappearance and had refused to tell them the details. Did she stop this?

Crossing her arms, Haruka took one glance at Mamoru before she regarded the fire senshi. Without a word, Rei tossed her the four transformation pens, her hands going into her pockets. Shocked, Haruka stared down at them and then back up at the woman. Her gaze softened only slightly, a hint of grudging respect at what Rei was doing. "Normally I would say only Usagi has the right to take those, but I know her, and she wouldn't even if we deserved it."

"The four of you were responsible for her leaving," Haruka stated, already having come to that conclusion when Usagi had asked them not to alert them to her return. As if sensing Usagi wanted to know what was going on, Kakarot hid them in a tree that wasn't far, but enough to hide them from detection. Usagi, so afraid of what might happen to Rei, dug her finger nails deep into Kakarot's flesh. Not wanting to hurt or give them away, he carefully retracted them and held them while they continued to listen.

Mamoru responded as if Rei had slapped him hard, the thought never crossing his mind that his suspicions were accurate. "If the four of you knew, why are you saying something now?" he demanded, his voice thick with rage. She glanced away, uncertain of how to answer. "Don't look away from us," he commanded. "Are you going to cower again, or will you finally tell us what happened?"

"Honestly, there are no excuses for what we did, or why we never told you what happened. I'm not even sure if we had, we would have found her, but maybe if we had confessed right after, she might not have had a chance to run away." Usagi needed to stop her before this went any further, but Kakarot firmly held her against him, his expression almost as dangerous as Mamoru's and the Outer Senshi.

"She can't," Usagi weakly protested, wild with fear. She was still angry and hurt at what had happened, but she was more afraid of what the girls and Mamoru might do once she told them.

"You're not the only one they've hurt; are you?" He whispered quietly, his expression unyielding. "Those four are just as involved in this, and you're just as responsible if you stop her. Trust in them to make the right choices."

Rei ran a trembling hand through her thick raven locks, her eyes tired and filled with regret. "I was being my usual self; always yelling and never thinking that what I said had any impact. She always forgave me after, and I'd let her read my comic books as a way to make up for my stupid mouth and comments. It didn't quite happen that way; not the day before she vanished." Angry tears threatened to fall and she furiously wiped them away. Mamoru was right, she needed to look at them as she told them the entire truth.

It wasn't the fact that they had hurt Usagi; it was much deeper than that. For three years, they had lied to everyone by not telling them what had driven her away, making everyone just assume that she had ran off on a whim or worse. None of them had known what had happened, if she was okay, if she was alive or dead. "She came in late after another day of detention, failing to turn in her homework. I knew she was depressed, and I was hoping to just start another argument to get her mind off what ever was bothering her. Those six months of memory loss... What ever happened, it was bad and she wasn't getting better."

"Instead of yelling back like I thought she would, something worse happened."

"The others joined in," Mamoru stated. He already knew the girls had a bad habit of bullying Usagi, but she often took it in stride and never told them to stop. She probably hadn't even realized they were doing it. They always pushed her to train harder than she was ready for, they forced her to study when she wasn't fighting, and almost everything she did was being compared to a girl on the moon rather than the girl she had been in the present. Usagi might have been Serenity from the past, but she was also who she was from her current life and she always struggled to accept that she had to take someone's life, regardless if they were her enemy or not.

"Where it normally would have ended with her and I fighting until Luna came into stop us; they tore into her. Essentially they called her lazy, irresponsible, her actions would get us killed in battle, and incapable of figuring out her own problems without Ami to help," Rei quietly confessed. "She didn't yell, and she didn't cry. I knew then how bad they had hurt her; especially when she turned to Minako, our second in command and demanded she provide her input. She accused Usagi of being a reckless and unfit to lead."

Silence settled over them like a thick blanket, the tension so high that one wrong sound or movement would snap it in half. All four were glowing with rage, even Mamoru who suddenly shifted into his past transformation. He wasn't even aware he had done it, and when Haruka was about to say something, he lifted his hand, surprising all of them. Endymion had always possessed a lot of unnatural power for a human, but none of them could figure out how or where he had gotten it from. "Three years we searched for her... three years of unanswered questions to why she would suddenly run off or vanish... three years of waiting... All this time, if you had told us right from the moment it had happened, we might have intercepted and tried to undo the damage! I ran into her that afternoon... she said nothing! All I saw was agonizing pain, and she walked home. Did Luna know?!" he demanded.

Rei nodded, too frightened to say anything else. She had always feared him more than others, Endymion stronger than all the inner and outer senshi combined. A hand fell on his shoulder, and he glanced to see Haruka shaking her head. As angry as she was, they were no longer in the past, and they had no power to sentence them to banishment or execution like they might have done a thousand years ago. Cursing, he stalked away, shifting back into his present day form. "Why only you?" she asked. "Do the others have no regret over the past?"

"They just assume she'll forgive them like she's always done."

"Knowing her... she would... I'm curious; how did you really feel about her back then? Your comment was about her homework, but was there more?"

"I just wanted my friend back... you guys have no idea how sad she was, the way she looked at us like we were just a dream and would vanish at any moment. Only when we were fighting did I see a spark of the old Usagi, but it was always gone so fast. I never wanted what happened, and this is only a small fraction of the wrong we've needed to correct."

"You're trying to apologize for them," Michuru said incredulously. "Have they ever once said they were sorry?" Rei tried to remember, and her silence was the only confirmation that they needed. Staring down at the transformation pens, Haruka felt so much rage that she wanted to punch the closest thing to her. Rei might have had a small part in what had happened, but she wasn't the main culprit. They had all known how Rei and Usagi were, it was an usual friendship between them, and yes, things would have been fine if it had only been between them.

Mamoru's pain was radiating off of him in waves, and Haruka cursed beneath her breath. It had taken them months to get him to function again without their help and he was close to shutting down like he had done three years ago. Tossing back her transformation pen, Haruka glared at the fire senshi. "I should keep that, but you're part in all of this wasn't to hurt her." Closing the distance between them, their noses only inches a part, a promise of swift retribution in her gaze; "Never again keep this kind of information from us; do I make myself clear... We could have prevented all of this from the very beginning. As for the others... you make no mention of this conversation."

Gently grasping Mamoru's arm, he glanced at her with hopeless despair. Haruka cursed beneath her breath, hating the pain they had rekindled inside of him. She knew that the relationship between the two was over, but Mamoru still felt her absence as his failure to keep her from harm. Even as young as two, he had protected the Moon Princess, and the thought of her alone in the world, with no way to protect herself had crushed him like nothing else could have. "She's alive," Haruka whispered... She wanted to tell him, but she had made a promise. _It's alright; tell him..._ Harkua tensed, searching, but unable to find her. "You have to believe in her."

Mamoru studied her carefully; only a few days ago she had been consumed with the same emptiness as the rest of them, unaware of what had happened to her or why. There was a happiness in her gaze that hadn't been there, and he frowned. "You've seen her?"

"Mamoru, she's not the same."

"Are any of us?" He demanded. Glancing at Rei; "Are the others aware she's back?"

Rei decided it wasn't a good idea to lie to them, and took a deep breath. "She's our roommate."

Haruka's eyes widened in horrified shock; "Why didn't she say anything..." she gasped.

"Usagi wanted to truly know where their loyalties stood, and so far they're not doing a very good job. They don't even know who she is when they look at her."

"You've not told them?"

"Why should I?" Rei demanded, her old anger rising to the surface. "That was never their fight to get involved with, and they still act as if everything will be fine if she comes back. It's not okay, but she does make it amusing. Usagi's changed in more ways than one, and I believe she's wanting to handle this on her own."

"Like hell she will," Mamoru snapped.

"And how would you propose we handle it then?" Jumping down from the tree, Kakarot close beside her, all of them stared at her with a mixture of emotions; shock, relief, sorrow at the hard edge in her expression and the way she held herself.

"Usagi?" Rei gasped. She had hoped to leave her friend out of this, but Usagi had once again shown to them how much she had changed. Haruka bristled at the tall male beside her; it was apparent he had heard the same conversation Usagi had, and he didn't even bother to hide his hostility towards Rei. Afraid of what he might do, Usagi kept herself between him and the others, but Kakarot was a law to himself and if he chose, he could easily get around her.

"How long will you wait before revealing who you are to them?" Haruka demanded.

"That all depends;" a bitter smile lifted at the corners of her mouth. "I want them to feel every word they said, to live with and fully understand that you don't have to be perfect, that it's not just about them, but all of humanity as we try to keep them from extinction. As angry as you are at them, the responsibility of the past three years is just as my own fault as theirs." Her gaze fell upon her former boyfriend, and she couldn't feel anything that she should have felt. Usagi knew then that it was truly over between them, but she still wanted their friendship if he'd allow it. "I was fourteen when we re-discovered our pasts, and there are a lot of things that I believed were real; like our futures and the roles we played in them. We never loved each other in the past; did we?"

"We were good friends..." he admitted.

"If you had a choice; if destiny had not tried to put us together, would you still have chosen our relationship or our future?"

He hesitated, not sure if his answer would upset her. "Crystal Tokyo can't happen and regardless of who we fight or how we try to change how the future will play out, the end result is still the same. Everything will die if we stay together."

Usagi had come to the same conclusion and the tension eased out of her body; she had so much wanted to tell him three years ago, but she didn't have the courage or the words. Thankfully she did now, because she wasn't certain how the over possessive male beside her would react if Mamoru still had feelings for her. Even now he was struggling to keep himself under control, his first instinct to eliminate any competition that might take her away from him. "Four weeks before we get involved, Usagi," Haruka told her. "You might end up forgiving them in that length of time, but if they don't prove themselves, we will respond accordingly. We might not be able to execute them for treason, but we can eliminate their roles as the Sailor Senshi completely."

Usagi wanted to protest, but they were not the only ones she had to worry about. All of them regarded Kakarot with a mixture of uncertainty and doubt; "Why would we risk letting you get hurt again?" Kakarot demanded, knowing what it was like to expose himself to years of abuse. The only way to stop it from happening was to remove the people involved from the source. In Usagi's case it was her former friends.

Haruka hated to admit it; but she liked him. His only interest was to keep her safe and protected, and sending her back to the dormitory's felt like a foolish idea. Even Rei didn't protest, meaning she still sensed that the girls might not apologize for their past behavior. Only time would tell and they could only hope that Usagi wasn't further harmed in the process. "I have to do this," Usagi told them, her tone leaving them no room for argument. Kakarot snarled, but he hated it when people interfered with his battles; he could only allow her to the same respect. However, one wrong move on their parts and he didn't give a damn what they wanted; he'd eliminate the problem.


	7. Loyalties Divided

Loyalties Divided

* * *

Mamoru studied the man beside her, the woman he had vowed to protect. He had struggled not to allow his heart ache to show, but he knew that she had grown apart from him months before she had vanished. He hadn't lied to her completely; they were friends, but he also loved her with everything that he was.

He had no idea how or why the male seemed intertwined with her, but Mamoru sensed that he wanted her safe as much as the Outer Senshi and himself. The idea of allowing her to return to the dormitory was ludicrous, but to deny Usagi was the same as challenging her leadership and ability to make her own decisions.

The Inner Senshi had already done enough damage that to challenge her would only strengthen their accusations and lower Usagi's self-esteem and confidence. As the Outer Senshi quietly spoke to Usagi, Mamoru's gaze remained upon her male companion. As much as he loved Usagi, he wanted her happy, and he couldn't just let her leave until he had answers to certain questions. Was Kakarot truly the one to stand at her side; or was destiny once again forcing together what should remain separate?

His emotions so close to the surface, Mamoru walked closer to the fountain, his face a complete mask to what he felt inside. It was a lot like the surface of a small lake, but underneath, there was only darkness and chaos. Unaware that his concentration had faltered, he didn't know Kakarot had moved towards him until the sunlight on the water faded beneath a tall shadow. Glancing to his right, he came face-to-face with him, the mysterious stranger none of them knew. Could they trust her well-being and life with him? Did any of them really have a choice?

"You didn't answer her question," Kakarot finally spoke, his gaze revealing nothing more than Mamoru's. However, it seemed Kakarot knew his heart regardless of the mask he wore. He spoke no louder than a whisper, not wanting the other women to hear or interfere.

"What does it matter? Time and again she has defied destiny and our fates; I sense that she will continue to do so in the future." Mamoru's thoughts wandered for a moment, as if he were trying to contemplate something; "She's resisting you..."

"She resists a future that is only one possibility."

"Like Crystal Tokyo..."

"Her past is nothing more than an unending cycle of tragedy and death. Again and again, friends and family have sacrificed themselves in an attempt to save her life; instead it left her vulnerable. Her weakness is those that lack the power to protect her, and involving themselves gave her enemies the weapons they needed to ultimately destroy her.

Mamoru inwardly flinched, knowing he spoke the truth. How did he explain that they couldn't control that part of themselves? It was like they had no choice in their destinies, as if they were all meant to die, and it wanted Usagi with a feverish determination. _Why her? _He had often asked himself that question, and not once had he gotten close to the answer. She deserved happiness, filled with laughter and love.

Kakarot had those same questions, and eventually he'd have them. He wondered if she had remained silent inside of that cafe if he'd have noticed her, or was Mamoru correct that destiny was desperately trying to control a fate none of them understood, and if she was the ultimate target to something none of them yet understood?

Mamoru's mental barriers were a little stronger than the other women, but not enough to keep Kakarot from viewing their past battles; the way Usagi's enemies kept targeting Mamoru specifically in an effort to use him as a method for her destruction. Against her friends, she lacked the ability to fight...

Kakarot's eyes began to glow, a terrible rage building within him. If destiny or her enemies thought to use or manipulate him into destroying her, they had no idea who they were dealing with. Sparks of energy began to resonate from his body, the ground shaking beneath his feet. Without warning, he felt her enter his mind, something only a bonded pair had the ability to accomplish. He expected fear to show in her eyes, possibly hatred... Kakarot snarled, more Saiya-jin at that moment than he had ever been in his entire life. He hated the way his friends and family had feared him... even hated...

Why did it matter how she felt or thought? He shouldn't have allowed himself to care again, to hope... His hair flickered between black and gold, Kakarot barely retaining control over the rage he so tightly controlled. He didn't want her hurt, but like everyone else, she'd come to fear and hate...

_Look at me,_ she softly commanded. Whirling around, a blast of wind pushing everyone back, he closed the distance between them, a hand tunneling through her golden hair and tilting her head back. He wanted to see the hate flickering and growing in her gaze, to watch the trust she had of him to turn to fear and disgust.

He had no idea how or why Vegeta had managed to appear when he did, but he didn't hear him softly land between the Outer Senshi and Mamoru, nor did he notice the way they watched Usagi and him, not understanding the inner battle either of them fought; one for his sanity, and the other for the man that had lost all faith in humanity and those that should have given him comfort and their trust.

_We're the same... _She softly spoke, her voice a mental whisper against his mind. Her hands lifted, but paused, causing another snarl to rip to echo in the thankfully empty park. _Do not mistake my hesitation for fear..._

Her fingers gently touched the corners of his mouth, tracing the lines until she curled her hand slightly and brushed his face with her knuckles. _Why did you? _He demanded, the glow slightly fading.

_I am nothing to you... why should you allow..._ Kakarot froze. Usagi hadn't hesitated out of fear for himself, but out of her insecurities and believing that he had no reason to want or desire her. Her life had a dark future, one where she saw no hope of survival; how could he possibly want a part of that? How could she allow it? Connected to him the way she was, she couldn't hide her thoughts and his rage was replaced with a hopeless despair; her despair.

Another battle soon approached, one she couldn't avoid or refuse, and a part of her had wanted to just allow whatever it was to win... Unable to stop himself, he pulled her into his arms, embracing and burying his face against the softness of her neck. _You'll eventually hate..._

_Stop!_ She begged, returning his embrace with one of her own. _You're in my mind as much as I'm in yours... Don't you understand... I can't... I'm incapable of hating... even my enemies_. She braced herself for the lecture, for the sigh of disappointment, the words that would cut through her all over again like the day... He hugged her tighter, on the verge of crushing her, but she found only comfort instead of pain.

_I won't allow that to happen,_ he swore, his black hair blowing in the summer wind.

_What is it about us that fate wants us destroyed? I know your fate is the same... I sense it, the same threads that threaten to destroy you and the only barrier standing between creation and destruction._

Kakarot didn't have those answers, and he sensed that most of them were involved with the past that she had carefully hidden from her Sailor Senshi and Prince Endymion. She had been offered a choice, one that she had refused, and that refusal had caused a ripple of rage with whatever wanted her destruction.

Sensing how close he was to a past she didn't want known, she quickly slammed a barrier around it. Kakarot growled, but only soft enough for her and Vegeta to hear. _You can't keep them hidden forever, _he warned, his teeth nipping at the curve of her neck. She tensed, her blood answering something primitive between them. No, he would never deny her as a fighter; but he'd not allow her to evade him or what he wanted simply because she feared for his life.

Usagi instinctively wanted to run, to place an emotional distance between them, but Kakarot wasn't one to give up, not after what she had just done. _Do you think of myself as weak or a coward?_

She knew from her dreams that he wasn't; if only he knew that he was the reason she hadn't given up. Why would he help her? Her battles were not his own, and he had more reason than anyone to not get involved in the affairs of mortals again.

_I doubt seriously that you're mortal; you need to look at your enemy from another perspective... The reason it targets your friends is because it knows that you're too powerful to confront without playing with your mental state... and yet... you've still managed to defeat everything thrown your way. Your enemy is terrified; the why will come with time, but I will not stand idle and turn my back on a fight that will kill us regardless of our involvement._

_With or without your approval, or their involvement, the Inner and Outer Senshi seem to share the same fate and destiny as yourself. They will die... more so if allowed to remain in the shadows._

Her fingers tightened within his shirt, Usagi whimpering in agony. Was all her efforts over the past three years meaningless? _How do I save them? I know I shouldn't forgive what they've done..._

_No, you shouldn't. However, I will honor your request... for now. If they ever repeat that day three years ago, there will never be a third chance. _He felt the sorrow in her intensify, but she still didn't hate or fear him like she should. It's what someone like him deserved; wasn't it? Vegeta was right. The fate of a Saiya-jin was annihilation, but he was too selfish to die, or allow the enemy an easy task of defeating him.

Reluctantly, he slowly released her, missing her warmth and closeness instantly. Unable to stop himself, he tucked a strand of golden hair behind her small ear, a similar pain reflected in her blue gaze. She considered batting away, but she couldn't deny the attraction to him... Was destiny once again forcing her fate?

_I seriously doubt it,_ he assured her. _I'm not one so easily manipulated, especially when it's the Oozuru rising to the surface for the claim._

_Only the Oozuru? _He sensed the hurt, but he wasn't allowing her to run from him any longer.

_I don't have the knowledge to explain the Saiya-jin drive to mate with another, how we choose someone, but I do know that we're in agreement about the choice. The Oozuru never awoke with..._ Kakarot tried to slam that door closed, but she saw what he never wanted to show anyone and that was all the hate filled words she had spoken over a 50 year time span. Towards the end, the only thing he often desired was to snap Chi'chi's frail neck, but he had denied the Oozuru, just as he was attempting to now.

Kakarot didn't want to re-live another future similar to his past, and Usagi had the ability to hurt him far more than Chi-chi. He had never understood love or why a person should find their other half when he had agreed to marry the Ox King's daughter, and he had attempted to give her everything that she had wanted. How could he have done that with so many wanting him and his kind dead? Was losing his sons worth giving her what she had wanted, a life without fighting? It was his nature to fight, to find the next challenge. Yes, he hated death as much as the Moon Princess before him, but he understood the need to take a life and protect what he considered his.

"Kakarot..." Vegeta's voice broke through his confused thoughts, but he didn't turn his head to acknowledge him. One moment of inattention was all she needed and the look in his gaze was enough to warn her to not bother trying. "She's not a Saiya-jin."

"As if that matters," he snarled, his eyes beginning to glow again. "You think I'll let the enemy have her, to allow her former friends to hurt her again..."

"You misunderstand," he answered, sensing the danger all of them faced. He had no idea who the five by-standers were; he had seen Rei the day before, but he had never gotten her name, nor was it important. However, they looked ready to jump between the two, not fully comprehending that to do so would trigger a full Saiya-jin rage. "Only recently have you begun to respond to your Saiya-jin nature; she needs time or you will inadvertently hurt or kill her."

Startled, his gaze shifted to Vegeta, searching the Prince for signs of deception. "Am I to let her go?" Kakarot was torn between rage and sorrow, wanting her, but needing to provide what she needed the most. He was so damn tired of sacrificing what he wanted for someone else, but... Usagi had suffered as he had; she knew the thankless job of saving the world and those one cared for. Perhaps it was better... if he allowed the bond to grow any stronger, her possible rejection or betrayal would not only destroy himself, but everyone on the planet.

"A Saiya-jin bond is too powerful to fight against... All I'm saying is to give her time to accept you both, the man and the beast. You can't see yourself as two separate entities, coming out only when the moon is full. That's how most Saiya-jins lose control; those of the royal line are taught to embrace that half of ourselves, and as long as you acknowledge the need both of you have for her, it will wait until she's come to accept both, not just you."

"Have you forgotten that any future I've seen has ended in our ultimate destruction?" Usagi violently shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts, hoping to calm the need to go to him. She knew he was struggling, hurting from her resistance, but she couldn't give fate anymore power. She already sensed that the connection to him was far stronger than the one she had possessed with Endymion, and his death would literally shatter everything that remained inside of her to continue fighting.

"Fate wants just the opposite," a voice answered her, a woman materializing before them. With garnet colored eyes, she glared at the two Saiya-jins, but after glancing over the last several hundred years, she had discovered a common thread between Kakarot's enemies to Princess Serenity's. "The enemies you fought became stronger and stronger; did they not?" She demanded. "Earth was fated to perish a thousand years ago, and you've somehow managed to stop it every time."

"Why?" Rei asked, trying to understand why they had to continue repeating a past that had no end. She saw the anguish in Usagi's gaze, a slump in her shoulders that seemed more prominent with Setsuna's proclamation.

"It's not just Earth," Usagi whispered, too tired to hide what she knew any longer. If what Sestuna said was true, there wasn't much she could do... The enemy would still try to kill them. "Any planet that has a star crystal, regardless if it's on Earth or from another galaxy, the ultimate fate is to return to the place of its creation. We live and we die, but we have defied that fate over and over. I don't understand though... Why Earth? Kakarot isn't a human."

Walking over to him, she placed a hand on his chest and concentrated all her power into him, focusing... searching, and she gasped, jumping back in startled surprise. She had been around and seen other star crystals, but none as strong as Kakarot's. Crystals were like a soul, and unlike a mortal soul, a star crystal always returned to its creator, light or dark, good or evil.

Kakarot's star crystal was older than hers, having lived for several life spans, moving through the passages of time until it had finally chosen to be born on the Saiya-jin home world of Vegeta-sai. It had seen many battles over that span of time, and within Kakarot arose a protector, something unique among his kind, giving him the ability to surpass all the limitations that had made his kind slaves to Frieza and the Ice-jins. It had also caused him much sorrow and loneliness. People like Kakarot and Usagi always fought alone, a barrier between the fates that tried to wipe them out. Star Crystals were the guardians of mortals, preventing their annihilation and so long as one Star Crystal remained concepts like hope endured.

Endymion had been the protector of Earth, also one of the rare immortals born a male instead of a female. Unlike the other Inner and Outer Senshi however, his crystal was also one of the rare ones, shining brighter than most, which meant he had more than likely been the original protector of not only Earth, but the Solar System. Usagi's soul crystal had never come from this Galaxy, and the Cauldron had seemed afraid of her, hoping she'd accept her choice and remain along with the Guardian's of Earth's Solar System.

"I don't think Kakarot was the one intended to die; not originally," she finally spoke, her voice choked with rage. "I think Earth's fate temporarily shifted its focus, finding another, unexpected protector. After Kakarot left, fate no longer had any opposition and it almost won the war. My mother, she did the forbidden, calling forth the power of the star that was intended for another, but it bought Earth and the Solar System more time."

Every planet had a protector, and each Galaxy or Solar System a much stronger one. How was it that so many of the stronger ones were gathering to one location and for what purpose? Kakarot's was an ancient star; how old was he and why did it feel like fate had nothing to do with them being together or him being on Earth?

_Fate wants him dead,_ Setsuna spoke in her mind; _you're the key to his destruction and far more than just this Galaxy or the next_. Usagi had no idea how Setsuna had figured that out, or gotten around the safe guards she had placed around the time portals. Or had a new future been spawned as a result of Kakarot appearing in the present time line?

_The future does not change; only how it is destroyed. He has come to the present, buying mortals more time, but the darkness still searches for the star that shines brighter than even yours. This entire Universe was fated to die, and yet Kakarot has stood in its path more than once. It started with his home world of Vegeta-sai, then Earth._

_How far back does this go? How long has he been fighting against the darkness and the inevitable and what is fate's ultimate objective?_

_I don't have the answer to those questions,_ she mentally spoke, _I do know this; it starts with Kakarot, but how it ends I believe depends on you. You're an unknown element to all of this, and how you came into existence or what your purpose is; that is not something I can ever possibly answer._

Usagi suddenly felt very tired, not knowing what to do or how. Did she even bother fighting the impossible any longer? Grasping both sides of her face, he touched her forehead with his own; _Fight, _he gently encouraged, sensing her desire to give in. Kakarot knew deep down she belonged to him; how or why wasn't important.

The concept that none of them seemed to realize was that fate was not just one option, but a possibility of several. If their fate had been to die, then they had yet to find the path that would lead to salvation and a balance between life and death. At some point, the balance had been shifted; they needed to find and correct it or the future Setsuna and Usagi saw would remain in place.

Unable to mentally cope with another battle, she blacked out, Kakarot catching her before she hit the ground. The three women started to reach for her, but one growl was the only warning any of them received before he vanished, not trusting her care with anyone other than himself. "Idiot..." Vegeta scoffed, but there was no stopping him. Once the Saiya-jin made up his mind, nothing got in his way.

"Do you mind explaining how you got past the time gates?" Setsuna demanded, her eyes flashing in fury.

"Would you have been able to stop him?" Vegeta demanded back.

"I am sick and tired of the Saiya-jins hopping from one time to the next and creating rifts in the timeline!"

"Would it really have made a difference if we had stayed put? Seems that Earth was to meet the same fate as Vegeta-sai, regardless of where we were; whether it was to the Androids, Cell, Majin Buu... Your enemies come from the same source as our own; do they not?" Vegeta-sai had no idea how Kakarot and Usagi were connected to everything, but his gut feeling told him that if anyone can stop the impossible, it was a Saiya-jin he had once thought a third class warrior. Now he wasn't so certain what Kakarot was, but anyone that stood in his way was either a fool, or on a suicide mission.

Glancing at the four women, his gaze paused at the one he had run into the day before. "A warning to all of you... Kakarot is Saiya-jin and I protect my own." Saying nothing else, he took off, not bothering to explain how he could fly or not. He knew from the reports Gohan had collected, these women were four of the legendary Sailor Senshi. At the moment their power levels were barely registering, but he had long ago mastered the ability to sense what was out of place, and this group was definitely not the average human. Kakarot's power level had spiked around them, and angering him was not on his most wanted list of things to do that morning.

* * *

She seemed perfectly calm as she slept, her head resting against his shoulder as he appeared in his room. He briefly debated on placing her in her own bed, but he felt a deep need to protect her, and Kakarot had very little left to fight for any longer. Almost his entire life, people had looked to him, hating his power, but not her. Usagi would rather die than beg for his help, and perhaps that was the reason he found himself leaning against the wall, arms crossed, staring at her sleeping form.

How did he convince her that their connection was much more than fate's will? Kakarot had spent several life times defying fate, and he'd continue to do so, and he had no intentions of letting her get away from him. If anything, fate would prefer they had never met, somehow trying to force a bond between Endymion and Usagi. Even now, Endymion felt the break of that connection, and unless something replaced it, he'd not recover enough to seek his true soul mate.

Maybe his destiny had been to die on Vegeta-sai years ago, but he hadn't. Again fate had its chance when he chose to remain in the afterlife, but once again he had been given no choice but to step into intervene. Perhaps he should have just allowed Earth's destruction... however, looking down at her, Kakarot found himself grateful for everything he had done up to that point.

As wounded as her soul was at the moment, Kakarot had no doubt in his mind that she'd step between her enemies and her friends; and if she had even one shred of hope that she could save their lives, pull them back from death, she'd do so again and again. Vegeta had returned shortly after his arrival home, but he didn't ask questions or demand that he leave the girl alone.

Sensing another at the door, he turned his gaze on his youngest son. He seemed hesitant to approach, but he had a feeling that had more to do with Chi-chi, than himself. "How was class?"

"A bit boring," he answered, ensuring to keep his distance. Something about the girl had his dad on high alert, acting far more aggressively than he had done prior to his outburst with Chi-chi and Bulma. He had wanted to ask Vegeta about it, but he didn't have the right words to describe what he was sensing. "You like her." It was more of a statement than a question, and judging from the way his dad ran his fingers through his hair, it was complicated.

"Like is not something I'd use in a situation like this."

"Are you sure she's what you need? I mean..." He didn't want to say the wrong thing, and his father seemed to realize this as he ruffled his son's hair.

"I believe it's more or less equal on both sides, son." Goten nodded, having to trust his father to know what he was doing.

* * *

Dream

"Usagi! Aren't you ever going to do things right?! If you had just done your homework last night, you wouldn't have gotten detention in the first place."

Kakarot, having kept a silent watch over her throughout the night, moved closer. Her energy levels had begun to fluctuate, a combination of pain, rage, and sorrow. Very carefully he sat on the mattress, running his hand through her golden locks. Only momentarily did she calm, but the past had to tight a grip on her and a tear slid down her cheeks as everything came rushing back as if it had just happened.

"I hate to say it, but Rei's right," Makoto stated. "You give very little effort in and out of school, you're slacking off in training, and it's going to get you hurt or killed."

There were no barriers between them, and Kakarot saw everything, and the rage he had felt with Bulma and Chi-chi paled in comparison. His hair had started to change back and forth again, his eyes flickering between green and black. Kakarot considered waking her, but he needed all of it, to understand fully what it was that they had said and done, and he'd never allow it to repeat itself.

"Usagi, high school entrance exams are a week away. You're not going to make it, not with all the 50s your making. I try to tell you how to solve the problems, but you just don't listen."

"You're reckless and not a leader at times, Usagi. Granted, you are powerful, stronger than all of us. But you're irresponsible. What if one day you can't save us?"

There words had cut her deep, creating self-doubt where she had once stood proud against everything thrown at her. Without her friends, she had nothing, and yet she had never stopped trying, never giving up hope... It was more than that... Her last battle had pushed her to the very edges of her sanity, and if it hadn't been for three particular Sailor Senshi from another star system... the enemy might have actually won a key victory in its battle for the Universe.

This was not someone that was weak or lazy... She chose to shield them from the choices and sacrifices she had made for them, to include her one unspoken wish. Usagi didn't want to kill anyone, she wanted peace, but she knew that wasn't her role. People like her... having friends were a risk... She had been given a choice, and without even realizing it, she had thwarted the enemy once again by refusing to stay inside of the Cauldron. It couldn't refuse her, not being as powerful as she was, or originally from that Cauldron. When she asked for the lives of her friends, she had created a bigger gap between the balance of good and evil, of life and death.

Whatever the end game was, they were close to it, and Kakarot made up his mind that she wasn't going to be the one doing it alone; not this time. They were connected somehow, and the final show down required both of them, and without one, the other would surely have no chance for success.

* * *

Usagi jerked away, a strong hand pressing against her shoulder. Heart racing, she glanced around the room, the curtains drawn, and the air cool against her feverish skin. She almost thought she'd find herself back at Rei's temple, surrounded by the others... Why did she feel as if she was back at square one?

Suddenly she was curled in someone's lap, strong arms wrapping around her shaking form and holding her. Like in her dream from so long ago, he said nothing, simply waiting patiently for her to return back to reality and continue moving forward with her life. Where she might have given up, he gave her strength and a reason to live, to continue a fight that she no longer knew the reason or purpose of.

His presence alone made it easier to fall back asleep, without the dreams or the past to haunt her. So long as he continued to hold her, she felt safe and protected, and no one could have given her a better gift at that moment if they had wanted. For the rest of the night, he held her, dozing in and out of a light sleep.

"Allow for my protection, little one," he whispered, watching her respond and fall into a deeper sleep. Awake she might have resisted, but her mind and soul recognized it's other half.

* * *

Late the next day, warmth, strength, and kindness surrounded Usagi like a thick blanket as she woke up. At first she thought she was still in a dream, noticing an arm was wrapped around her waist to keep her close to a very firm chest. A tail was circled around her arm and instead of freaking out like most women would have done; she gently touched it, noticing that it was very soft.

His facial expressions twitched, but he didn't awaken. Instead, he started purring, the tight hold he had around her slender form growing that much smaller. If she had thought to make her get away, that was next to impossible now. Usagi liked the way it felt, curled in the warmth of his embrace, and just for a moment she didn't bother fighting the attraction between them. It was harmless to hope and dream while he wasn't awake.

To Usagi, life was precious to her, and if tomorrow meant that she'd lose a friend regardless if she involved the others or not, she needed to learn to live life to the fullest like she had once done so long ago. Before running away, before the battle with Galaxia and Chaos, she had once laughed, looking at the future optimistically, and then they had taken that from her.

Or had she allowed them to take it, looking for an excuse to run and hide? She wasn't a child any longer, spending all her time studying and training in the way of a true warrior. Too much was at a stake for her to remain idle and passive. His silky, soft tail still in the palm of her hand, Usagi smiled as he grew louder.

Apparently a Saiya-jin's tail was extremely sensitive, and she realized then that he had never been more vulnerable in that moment as she watched him sleep. Usagi could truly hurt him, and she knew it... And at that moment, the coldness that she had encased her heart in began to thaw. Ruffling the fur a little harder, making small circles, Kakarot snarled; not out of fury or anger, but pure need.

Fearing that she might have gone too far, Usagi released it. Asleep, Kakarot was more than manageable to study and come to terms with, but awake... She had no idea what rubbing his fur had caused, and as she tried to disengage herself; another snarl ripped from him, building in intensity as he painfully nipped at her neck. It was clear, awake or asleep, he wanted her to stay and her efforts to run had awakened the Oozuru.

Kakarot slowly awakened, everything inside of him in its more primitive state. She had to stop or he'd demand her complete and utter submission; barely hanging on to his human-raised morals. Kakarot wanted her to choose him of her own free will, but how much longer did he have before he lost that inner battle and did something that might cause rejection, fear, and hatred?

For several years, Chi-chi had refused him, spurring his affection and desire. Kakarot hated her for it, and with far more aggression than he had intended, he opened his eyes, his gaze a ruby red. Starting to understand that her struggle was fueling the need to conquer and dominate, Usagi froze, forcing her muscles to relax and accept his closeness. When the color in his eyes returned to normal, she gave him a shaky smile; "is this where I say hello, or should I ask how I ended up asleep in your bed?"

Turning onto his back, he tucked her into the pocket of his shoulder, his tail once again finding its way around her waist. She fitted perfectly, and it was high time for her to figure it out. As long as she wasn't fighting to get away from him, he had enough mental strength to fight his need to claim her.

"Hello is fine," he responded, choosing the safer option for them both.

"Am I allowed to go back to my own dormitory?"

He almost refused her, but that wasn't the type of person he was and he had to trust she'd take care of herself when he wasn't around. "I don't trust them," he finally spoke, letting her know he wasn't okay with her going back. In the end, it was her situation to fix, but he'd only allow so much before he'd step in.

"Perhaps I was as much to blame for what happened..." Rolling over so fast, he pinned her down, hands placed on either side of her head... Anything else she might have said, he cut her off, silencing her with an almost brutal claiming of her mouth. Never again would he allow her to continue thinking the past was her crime to bare. Startled, she briefly struggled, but Kakarot clapped his hands around her wrists and held them down, nipping and lapping at her lower lip until she finally allowed him the entry he wanted and demanded.

All resistance vanished and he mentally roared in triumph. The drive to take this further was so intense that he almost gave in, but Vegeta had been right. She wasn't ready; not quite... Moving his lips to her neck, and then her ear, he nipped, followed with a swipe of his tongue. "I prefer you like this..." he chuckled, and then he was gone, leaving her breathless and alone in his room. How the hell was she supposed to sneak out of the male dormitory?

* * *

Having lost almost an entire day, Usagi entered her dormitory several hours later, four set of eyes following her as she headed to her room. Rei gave her a slight smile, but not enough to indicate that anything had changed between them. "Rei, did something happen yesterday?" Minako demanded, her gaze suspicious. It was bad enough that both girls had missed class, but for neither of them to show up until early and late the following day...

"Not really," she answered. None of them expected their new roommate to answer, but Rei's acts of defiance were starting to get to them. "We know you're still angry with us, but enough is enough!"

Rei shot to her feet like a lightning bolt, slamming Minako hard enough that she fell on the couch behind her. "I keep expecting all of you to apologize... None of you look for her anymore... not at all... You know what... I'm out!" Grabbing her bag, she headed for the door, Makoto trying to stop her. "Let go," Rei hissed, watching the former senshi jump back in pain. "Let me know if you find my friends; right now, you're not them. For three long years, I searched and searched, hoping I could find and ask her to forgive what I've said and done. I kept thinking that if I hadn't gone off the way I had, none of you would have said what you had. Did any of you ever really like or respect her?"

Usagi hadn't said a word, leaning against the wall as Rei confronted the three former Senshi. Ami was the first to answer, a sigh of irritation on her young face. "Perhaps we did push her away, but how childish is it for her to keep away, as if we're the only ones that mattered? She's rejected everything, her family, friends, and our future..."

"You mean your future," Rei snapped, the fire around her growing. Her power spike had easily drawn Kakarot's and Vegeta's attention, both males suddenly appearing in the kitchen not far from Rei's showdown. "Sestuna said we should have never seen it, that it was only one possibility. And yet, we all decided that's what we wanted, damn Usagi's thoughts or feelings on the matter."

"Why would she want a different one?" Makoto demanded.

"It's not a future!" Rei shouted. Usagi almost stepped between them, but a fierce warning echoed in her mind. The only reason he hadn't gotten involved was because none of the girls realized who she was, and all of them needed to know where the girls stood in their loyalties towards their former leader. "We died! All of us! Over and over and over again! I asked her, the time guardian... The future never changes... and you want that for us?! Are you stupid?"

Without warning, Minako rushed forward, slapping Rei hard against the face. Minako had yet to calm, instead she looked ready to strike again when Usagi decided enough was enough and jumped between them, easily stopping and snatching Minako's hand before it landed again.

Up until that moment, Usagi had no idea what she had ever wanted to say or do, but one thing was certain; these were not her friends and might not have been for quite some time. How had she been so blind to not see it? When had they started to hate her and why?

"I'm tired of you blaming us for her running away," Minako tried to rationalize, struggling to get to the shaken fire senshi. She refused to touch the bruise already forming, nor did she cry or say anything else as she opened the door and walked out, Usagi not far behind.

Her back rigid, shoulders squared, Rei made it half way across the parking lot before she finally broke and started crying, her arms wrapping around her middle. "I know I deserved..."

"Stop..." Usagi begged, her heart breaking at the sight of Rei's tears. Unable to stop, she pulled the fire senshi into a tight embrace, but it seemed Rei's sobs would tear her apart. For three years she had tried holding all the guilt and shame inside, hoping the other girls might one day feel the same; and until then she had never truly seen how much things had changed.

She had no idea that things had gotten this bad, Usagi horrified at the mark on Rei's face. "Give her to me," a male voice commanded, not leaving room for argument. She almost refused, but a powerful arm wrapped around her waist and she had little choice but to give Rei to the other Saiya-jin. _Kakarot..._

_No, _he denied, refusing to allow her to return. If they had hit Rei, a supposed friend up to that point, there was no telling how they would retaliate against the new roommate that had stepped between them. _They attacked one of their own; stay away or I eliminate them... Your choice._

Usagi paled, but there was no give in his mind. It had taken all of his will power not to step in, but Usagi was strong enough to hold her own and didn't need him rescuing her in simple matters of her former Sailor Senshi. What he hadn't counted on was Vegeta's reaction to the entire situation. _This needs to stop,_ she finally spoke. He waited for the despair to set in, but he found only a determined resolve to do what she should have done three years ago.

Grasping her chin, he tilted her head back; half tempted to pick up where he had left off earlier that day. He refrained, knowing now wasn't the time. Deep down, he sensed a deep rage that she had yet to acknowledge. Kakarot growled; he didn't want her involved with this any longer, but he understood responsibility and her need to handle it. Still, that didn't mean he'd let her do it alone.

When she had come back, she had thought everything was worked out, but she couldn't have been more wrong. If nothing else, everything was even more complicated. "Be grateful for it," he whispered, letting her golden locks wrap around his fingers.

"Why?" she asked, feeling her senses heightened out his closeness.

"It's those complications that keep me from locking you in my room for a few days and convincing you why staying there is a good idea." Usagi blushed a deep red, but she had to admit that he was making it harder and harder to deny whatever he wanted.

There was a side of him that wanted to keep her sealed away, however, that wasn't the kind of life people like Usagi or himself led. Unlike past battles, he had a sinking feeling they were reaching end game and he had no idea what the outcome would be. This time he had so much to lose. Had his enemies followed him here, or were they always after her? He had no idea, and somehow the answers were tied to him.

_Is she okay with him?_

_He won't kill her,_ he assured. With a wicked gleam in his eyes, he lifted and tossed her over his shoulder, earning him a squeal of protest from her. _As for you, I may just convince you to stay after all. How I convince you... well that depends on how hard you struggle._

_Do I get a say in all of this? _Usagi demanded. Kakarot sensed no real desire to get away from him, only a weak protest due to her embarrassment of her current predicament.

_It seems like you intentionally want the extra attention._ Usagi instantly stopped pushing against his broad back, curious, but slightly afraid of his idea of getting her to comply. Kakarot wouldn't hurt her; she knew this, but Usagi had never encountered anyone like him before either, knowing what he wanted, when he wanted it and no was definitely not in his vocabulary.

* * *

Rei's cheek throbbed, but she had learned a long time ago that showing pain or depression in front of anyone was a sign of weakness. If she had known Kakarot or Vegeta had been around, she'd have never broken down the way she had.

Honestly, she had no idea what had possessed her to lash out at them. Something had changed, and it hurt too much emotionally to think about it. Were these really the same girls that had once stood together against the Negaverse? She frowned... The change in them had occurred shortly after they had lost all their memories. Was it connected somehow?

She found herself in the male dormitory, sitting on a kitchen counter as Vegeta moved towards the freezer and removed a block of ice, wrapped it in a towel and handed it to her. He didn't bother asking if it hurt; they both knew it did. Hissing in pain when she placed the pack against the black and purple bruise, she thought it might be better to just pretend it was bothering her.

"You're not a coward... Use it," he commanded, his words cutting through the shock like nothing else could.

"It doesn't hurt," she denied. He moved so fast; a single brush of his finger against the mark was all it took to get him a response, and not one of pleasure, but pure agony.

"I despise lies; don't do it." He felt the rise in her temper, but she kept it carefully contained, the throbbing in her cheek a painful reminder of what that had earned her.

"Do you have a way to make a fire?"

Snatching up the ice pack, he carefully placed it against the bruise, and when she tried to pull back, he cupped the back of her head and forced her to endure the cold and eventually the numbing that soon followed from exposure to the ice. "You get assaulted and you're worried about a fire?"

"It's important," she pleaded, trying to get him to understand.

"Later," he spoke, his tone demanding little room for compromise. Sighing in resigned defeat, she simply distanced herself from the process, him, and what was happening around her. Had something happened to the Inner Senshi, or had they really turned their back on everything that had once mattered to them?


	8. Warnings and Compromise

Warnings and Compromise

* * *

"Are you crazy?!" Makoto shouted, still trembling at the violent energy radiating from her. Minako glanced over her shoulder, her blue eyes almost black, and both girls stepped away in fear. They all had their secrets, but when had things gotten so bad that they no longer had the will power to resist killing their friends? "Damn it, Minako! You have to fight him! Remember our promise; you promised we wouldn't hurt or kill our friends!"

"We've been hurting them!" Minako screamed, her fingers curled into two tight fists, energy sparking and reaching for something to consume and destroy. "Usagi... now Rei... Do you think they'll ever forgive us... they can't even save us!" Makoto, knowing the pain it would inflict, rushed forward and wrapped her arms around the former Love Senshi, her heart almost completely black with hate and despair.

For a moment, the power flared so dark, shattering the lights in the dormitory, but Makoto didn't let go, biting her lip in order to prevent herself from screaming. She'd never give their enemy that kind of satisfaction and the only thing that kept her from fighting back were Ami and Minako. They didn't have the kind of internal fortitude that she possessed, but watching them suffer, Makoto had no choice.

"Please, don't give up," Makoto begged, struggling to keep Minako with them. At first it had been simple for her to fight the darkness consuming her, but something about her power had drawn the enemy's attention and her vitality had dwindled to barely a spark.

"It hurts..." she whimpered, sinking to her knees and resting her head against Makoto's shoulder. She didn't tell them the other stuff, what the enemy was doing, filled with shame and hatred. Minako didn't reveal that she had a soul mate, one that would turn away from her out of disgust once he discovered how helpless and weak she was, and that thought had almost destroyed her. She had almost nothing left; Artemis had vanished the same day Usagi had, meaning that the only two people left were just as caught up in the dark shadows as herself. "You should leave..." she whispered, too tired to sustain her dark power. It was growing stronger, and soon her light would no longer exist, only the body of whom she had been and she feared for those that she loved and once called her friends.

Ami soon joined them, resting her cheek against Minako's shoulder blade. "Protecting Usagi was the choice we all made."

"I miss her," Minako sobbed, finally letting it all out, knowing she may never again have the ability to feel these emotions of regret and sorrow. The darkness in her was so strong now...

For almost an hour, they remained like this, and just as suddenly as she had started crying, she stopped, standing to her feet, wiping her face, and leaving without another word.

"The Outer Senshi need to know," Ami pleaded, not for the first time.

Makoto violently shook her head, fear in her green eyes. "You know what he'll do... He promised swift retaliation and death to any that interfered."

"Keeping them in the dark isn't protecting them either!"

"What do we do then?! He's too strong for them; even with all our power combined; he'll tear their star crystals out of their bodies and ensure Usagi never absorbs them to become Sailor Cosmos."

* * *

She used to know her purpose in life, but all of that was clouded, her gaze staring off into the distance. "Are you sad?" a small voice asked, bringing her back to the present. A child stared back up at her with dark eyes, an ice cream cone in her hand. She had jet black hair, and Minako's heart broke, knowing this might have been what her child would look like if her life had been different.

"What makes you ask?" Minako gently spoke, a contrast to how she truly felt. The girl reached up and touched the tears that were still falling. Suddenly she handed her the ice cream cone, a genuine smile on her face. "Sweets always made me feel better; you can have mine!"

"Pan... Let's go." With a trembling hand, she took the girl's unselfish offer, the first bit of kindness she had received for over three years.

"Thank you," Minako told her, watching the girl run to a taller man. Hissing in surprise, recognizing him for who and what he was, Minako quickly stood and left. She couldn't risk him getting close, to realize the bond that would instantly form, or for "_him"_ to realize he was here on Earth. That was the one thing her enemy had shown her, her soul mate, and then he had literally destroyed any hopes of ever being able to complete a bond or have a future with him.

Gohan watched her leave, his muscles relaxing. He didn't deny he didn't feel anything for her, but he also sensed something extremely dangerous and dark, and his heart had pounded in fear with Pan so close. He usually knew his enemies when he spotted them, but there was something of a conflict waging inside of her, but the good was losing and the evil setting in.

"Daddy, are we going to the park now?"

"Yeah..."

"Pan, you shouldn't be so trusting," Trunks chided, lifting her on to his shoulders. "That girl was dangerous."

"It's a bad man... he's hurting her."

Gohan looked at her with a startled look; how was she able to know that? He could sense evil and energy levels, but not what would cause it. "Trunks is right, Pan. Stay away from her."

"Why won't you help her?" Pan demanded, her lip set in a pout. "She's scared and lonely, and she doesn't want to hurt anyone, but he'll make her."

Taking her from Trunks, he held her until they were eye level. "How do you know this, Pan?"

"Don't know, but sometimes I see things. Something really mean is hurting that lady and you're supposed to be a hero."

Sighing, and unable to explain the responsibilities of being a parent, he dropped the entire subject. There was nothing he can do for the woman, regardless if he wanted to or not. So why did he feel like hell as he continued walking away without going after that woman and doing what he normally would have in the past?

* * *

Ami, frustrated and desperate, waited until Makoto had left for class before darting out of the dormitory. If any of them found out what she was doing; especially... she couldn't think of that now. There was a strong possibility that no one could stop their enemy, but if they continued to keep their secrets, they certainly wouldn't when he decided to stop waiting and attack. None of them would see it coming.

She didn't regret their decision in the past; sending Usagi away had saved her life, even if it resulted in her possibly hating them for the remainder of their lives and branding them as traitors. That was the sacrifice they had chosen, but the hold over Minako was growing stronger. Whatever the enemy's intent was, she had a large part to play in it and Ami had a terrifying feeling he'd destroy the rest of her will power by using her to kill them herself. It would be too simple to do it himself, he wanted her complete submission.

Thankfully Serena was in one of her classes and she was the only person that any one would expect her to give a message and warn. Serena, simply by stopping Minako, might have made herself a target. She only hoped that Serena didn't miss class; she might not get another opportunity.

The only class they had together was developmental psychology, and as she entered the class, and almost despaired when she walked in the door right at the last second. She hesitated, but went to her desk, her shoulders squared as if she were struggling not to let Ami being around get to her.

Taking a chance, she sat in the empty desk beside her, normally not the one to initiate conversation. "I need you to listen... don't say anything... I know we're not friends, and it's best that we're not. I need you to give Rei a message; Earth fires will never give her the answers she seeks, she has to go to the original source where they can't be blocked.

For a moment she thought Serena might not listen, and then she nodded. "Please, you can't come back to the dormitory; if you need your stuff I can manage to sneak it out. Rei's as well, but Minako..." Ami went silent, afraid to say more than necessary. She had already risked too much, but certain words would trigger his awareness and too much was at stake for her to make a mistake.

Usagi finally glanced at her, her blue gaze unreadable. "You're afraid of her..."

"It's complicated, that's all I can say."

"Why do you stay?"

"We're all that she has left; if we leave her alone..." Fear flashed in Ami's gaze, and she quickly glanced away, her fingers tight around her books. "It's too late for Makoto and I; please, just stay away. It won't be like three years ago... no one will walk away unharmed anymore."

Usagi struggled not to let her shock show; Ami hadn't said her name, but she didn't have to. Had the entire thing been purposely staged... to drive her away... But why? What was going on with them that they'd risk becoming traitors and her friendship?

"Ami..."

Gathering up her books, she gave her a sad look; "I'm sorry; I had wanted to become friends, but we can't..." Tears sliding down her face, she left, not once looking back or explaining further what was going on.

Very carefully, she pulled out her phone and sent a message to the Outer Senshi, Mamoru, and Rei, demanding an emergency meeting after classes were finished. Something was terribly wrong, and she couldn't afford not to involve them any longer. It seemed the enemy had targeted them regardless of her efforts to keep them safe, and she was damn tired of them getting hurt.

For the rest of the morning, unable to focus on her classes, she tried to think back to that day, but her emotions had ran wild and without thinking she had run away without trying to figure out the true cause behind their behavior. Had they turned on her, or was their another reason? Granted, they were a bit demanding on her school work, and at times made hurtful comments, but never on that level.

Rei, Kakarot, and to her surprise Vegeta were already waiting on her when she exited her last class. Taking a deep breath, she repeated Ami's warning, a flicker of concern in Rei's expression. "You don't seem surprised."

"Everything that's happened is so out of character, nothing like the friends I once knew. And Ami's right about the fires and my psychic abilities. They haven't really worked for almost three years, not since you left. I thought it was because of my depression, but now..."

"What's strong enough to block your power?" Usagi asked.

"My power come directly from the Planet Mars, and using other fires are adequate, but in order to overcome obstacles like what Ami's describing, I need my home world, not Earth's. It's just..."

"What is it?"

"Would anything from that time era still exist? Didn't everyone die during that last battle?"

"Not necessarily," Vegeta jumped in. "Just like my home world, there were survivors that weren't on Vegeta-sai when it was destroyed."

Rei could only dare to hope; longing for the temples with their large fires. Her parents might not have survived, having been on the Moon during the surprise attack, but her uncle might have. Would he and his ancestors have ascended the throne?

"It's worth a try," Rei admitted. "How do we get there? We don't have the Sailor Senshi for a teleport..."

"You're really that determined to save them?" Kakarot demanded, hating what they were planning, but powerless to stop them either. He easily had the strength to overpower Usagi, but she'd never forgive him for it, and if it's one thing he's learned about this woman, she was fiercely loyal to her friends, even ones that didn't deserve it.

"I have to know..." Usagi answered. "If they truly are my enemies, then I'll deal with it, but if something or someone's controlling them, then how can I just turn my back and do nothing? I didn't travel the Universe; wage a war against Chaos and Galaxia, to let them die fighting my enemy or battles."

"Then what do you suggest?" Vegeta asked, crossing his arms. He, like Kakarot, believed that defending the Inner Senshi was close to stupidity, but he also didn't understand the full spectrum of these women or their tie to one another. One way or the other, if Rei's idea worked, they'd know the truth.

"A compromise," Usagi requested, sensing Kakarot's hesitation and possible resistance. He didn't want to fight with her, but when it comes to her well-being, he found himself fighting something far beyond his control and the last thing he wanted was to hurt her. "If we're right, then we fight to get them away from their enemy's grasp."

"And if you're wrong?" Kakarot demanded.

"The Outer Senshi will be allowed to try and sentence the Inner Senshi for high treason; I won't interfere."

"Agreed," Haruka stated from behind. Usagi should have realized that they would have gotten here already, the Outer Senshi and Mamoru having heard enough. No, they didn't like it, but Usagi had a right to clear them of the crimes weighing against them, but the truth they wanted might also condemn them as well. Usagi must have realized this, but she didn't recant her statement, indicating that she had truly matured over the past three years and was willing to face her battles head on rather than avoid them.

"What about the kids, Kakarot?" Vegeta demanded. "We can't just get involved in another fight without thinking of them or knowing what we're fully dealing with."

"Send them to the lookout," he suggested. Kakarot hadn't wanted another battle anymore than Vegeta, but he wasn't about to let Usagi do this on her own, and it was obvious Vegeta wasn't going to let Rei go on her own either. He'd never openly admit that he felt something for her, but it was in the way he kept coming to her rescue, attending to her injuries, and the way he wanted to blast the Inner Senshi for daring to hurt what he considered his. Grabbing him by the shirt collar, Vegeta yanked him forward until they were face-to-face; "Let anything happen to her, and I'll ensure you regret it. No offense, but your brat isn't always dependable as a fighter."

"You're not going?" Kakarot asked.

"If our enemies are truly from the same source, and we're approaching the end game; then my place is here, protecting the last of our kind." Having made up his mind, he turned and left, trusting Kakarot to his task, while he carried out his.

* * *

Dark shadows began to form around her, and Minako trembled, her arms wrapping around her middle. "No, please don't..." she begged, fear in her voice. A strong hand stroked her cheek from behind and she flinched, a whimper of terror escaping despite her efforts.

"Watching you resist is amusing, but futile," he taunted, and for a brief moment she felt a sharp pain in her neck and then nothing, falling into the shadows, to a place worse than death.


	9. Friends No Longer

Friends No Longer

Chapter Eight

* * *

Vegeta walked into the dormitory, finding only Goten playing on some video game. He never understood the fascination of the future technology, not over a good sparring match. "Where are the others?"

"Gohan took them to the park."

"Get Pan's and Bra's things; we're leaving."

"But... we just got..."

"Do as I say!" Vegeta roared, powering up to level 2. Dropping his game controllers, Goten rushed to the girls' rooms and gathered up their baby bags, diapers and some food. "Take them to the lookout; we'll join soon."

"Is there another enemy?" Goten asked. "I thought..."

"We don't always get what we want. Go..." Goten reluctantly took off, hating to leave behind the new future they had barely started. Why did evil always seem to find them and what would cause Vegeta to have them run and hide versus standing their ground? Vegeta didn't have the same arrogance that used to demand total domination over preparation and careful thoughts before action.

Goten wasn't one to cry, but this sucked. He wanted at least a decade or two without conflict; he wanted his dad happy, and it seemed that something was threatening that. Was something trying to take her away from his dad? Kakarot tried to hide it from his sons when she was around, but he always watched her as if she'd vanish or break at any moment, and Goten snarled, powering up as he surged towards the lookout.

Usagi seemed cool; she never yelled at him, and she always smiled when he showed her a cool new move on his video game. She never joined in, but she would sit close and listen as if his thoughts and opinions mattered. He hated that sad look in her eyes, and he wouldn't mind her as his step-mother; he'd never let anyone hurt her, not as long as he drew breath.

Reaching the lookout, he dropped his niece's and Bra's bags onto the ground, and started to leave when a green hand grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "Let go, Piccolo!"

"I distinctly recall Vegeta telling you to come here; he said nothing about leaving."

Roaring in rage, Goten broke free of his mentor's grasp and whirled on him, his eyes a deep emerald. "I'm always hiding! Does someone have to die again before I'm allowed to fight? Dad... He's involved in something; isn't he? I'm not a child that needs or wants protection!"

"You're right!" Piccolo roared back, wincing at Goten's fist slamming into his green palm. It wasn't easy holding down an extremely enraged Super Saiya-jin, but he had no idea how bad things were going to get, or the role he had to play in order for Kakarot to win the approaching battle. "You're not a child; stop acting like one! It's not your protection Vegeta or Kakarot are concerned with, but..."

Goten paused, finally understanding. It wasn't just his dad or Usagi that were endanger, but Pan and Bra, still too young to defend against an attack should one present itself. "I hate this," he growled, his hair gradually returning to its normal color. Releasing his shirt, Piccolo sighed with relief, his gaze shifting to Mr. Popo.

For as long as the Earth had been in existence, Mr. Popo had watched over it. Feeling out of place and as if he might draw too much attention, Piccolo had withdrawn to the lookout, trying to catch up over the past one thousand years. The things he had learned had sickened him, and even now, the shadows that had tried to take over and destroy the Solar System were deeply at work. It had picked target after target, consuming them with dark hatred and power until nothing of who they had been remained. The enemy's new victim was a former Sailor Senshi, and despite her efforts to not give in, she was quickly losing the will to fight any longer.

She had the potential to destroy all of them, knowing the others would hesitate to strike back. Not only was she one of the strongest out of the Inner Planets, but she had the ability to control mortal hearts and free will with her voice alone. She might not know of that ability at the moment, but how long before her light was completely gone and the darkness fully controlled her every move and action?

* * *

She felt the cold iron around her wrists and ankles, and she struggled not to cry or scream. _I can't go through this..._ she gasped through her terror. Minako couldn't see; there was no light for her eyes to adjust. He always did this to her, knowing it heightened her fear. It was one of the reasons she hated to sleep with the lights on now, so terrified of the shadows and...

Something brushed against her bare skin, and it took all her will power not to flinch or attempt pulling away. "We always start out this way," she heard him chuckle, a searing pain slicing down her stomach. Minako shrieked, feeling the fire surge through her blood. His blades were tipped in dark shadow magic, speeding up the transformation process. She had to fight, but damn if she wasn't so very tired.

"Let's play..." The sound of leather snapping had her mentally screaming, knowing he'd push her as close to death as he could before healing her and repeating the process. He'd never let her die; no he'd continue to break her down, and if he was truly in a mood, he'd rape her as well. _God... please don't let this be one of those days..._

"I can't stay long," he sighed in feigned sadness, as if he thought she might miss his parting. "It seems you might have to stay though; can't have you running into your soul mate... Believe it or not, he's the only one that can possibly save you..."

"I won't give in..."

"You already have," he whispered, his hands touching her freely and painfully, and Minako never hated herself so much... Why couldn't she gather enough strength to fight him? Even if her soul mate did save her, what kind of future could she offer him at this point? The mere thought of sex or intimacy sickened her; he had even destroyed any chance of having a child. "Soon... You won't even care... I won't destroy your friends... You'll do it yourself, to include your soul mate and his brat of a child."

She buried all the images of them deep in her mind; Minako didn't have a lot of strength left at all to fight, but this was the one thing she'd do even if it cost her her sanity. She'd protect that man and his child, the one that had gifted her with something she thought long gone from her. _Never search for me... protect her... _Minako slipped into the darkness as he continued to hurt her, and despite her promise to never give in; it was so much easier. She couldn't feel anything anymore, her heart nothing but darkness and hate. Minako made one vow before she lost herself; her enemy would die; she'd allow her hatred to build like an inferno that she'd keep alive inside of her regardless of what she might become.

* * *

Gohan watched them play, his heart strangely heavy and filled with anxiety. It was that woman, regardless of how hard he had tried to drive her from his mind. Pan had said a bad man was hurting her, but that didn't make any sense! She shouldn't know that, and he thought it might have been her imagination, but deep down he knew that it wasn't. _Never search for me... protect her..._

There was no one in the park with them, but he had heard her as if she were right next to him, and then there was nothing, as if she had gone completely unconscious. He tried to follow the mental link back to the source, but it was as if she no longer existed, a dark barrier keeping him out.

A shadow flew over, and then landed, Vegeta heading straight for Bra and taking her from the slide. "We need to go; now!" Gohan had known Vegeta a long time now, and if the proud Saiya-jin felt a need to leave, he didn't question him. For almost an hour they flew, Trunks curious to his father's silence as much as Gohan, but he too had learned not to ask questions. Vegeta would explain eventually; "Keep your power levels to a minimum; do I make myself clear."

"Vegeta..."

"Not now... Get to the lookout." Vegeta didn't sense any danger, but he knew it was coming, like a storm despite a perfectly clear sky.

Piccolo was already waiting for them; Mr. Popo taking the children deeper into the lookout in order to keep them from accidentally falling over the edge. "Can you see it?"

"The actual enemy no; but I've monitored the one he's controlling up to an hour ago. I believe Gohan ran into her."

"That woman," Gohan snarled, his heart twisting in self-loathing. Pan had been right, and he had let her go. Would he have been able to protect her?

As if he sensed Gohan's guilt; Piccolo rested a hand on his slumped shoulder. "There's nothing you could have done. She realized who you were and left."

"What are you talking about?"

"I believe you already know, Gohan. It's a Saiya-jin instinct that's awakening due to your father's wish to make you a full blood. I believe Vegeta gave you a small hint of it about a week ago."

"I don't know her! Why would I risk Pan or the others with some stupid fairy tale of soul mate's and unbreakable bonds? What about Vedel? Do I just forget about her?"

"It's not that simple, Gohan," Vegeta sighed. "Are you saying you feel absolutely nothing since you've encountered her?"

"Yes! But I'll fight it and her if I must! I have to!" His desperate gaze fell upon his daughter, the one thing left from his happy marriage with Vedel. He would not betray her memory and give into some primal instincts, regardless if the woman did answer something dormant inside of himself.

"Are you willing for Pan to live without a farther then?" Vegeta snarled; "that's exactly what will happen if you kill her! Like it or not, willing or not, we cannot control who our soul mates are! We cannot live without the other, even if the bond is never made official; it is still present within us. Are you saying you can't feel her at all?"

"Not anymore... I thought for a second... It might not have been her though... but she said to never search for her... to protect Pan..."

"She's aware of you?" Vegeta demanded, startled. Cursing, he paced the lookout, not knowing what to do or how to stop an attack if one should occur. Killing that woman would certainly destroy Gohan, but did they have a choice? How many would die due to their hesitation? Their only chance was Kakarot, Usagi, and Rei finding the answers they needed on Mars.

"There's more..." Piccolo warned, his long cape billowing in the wind.

"What now?"

"The two Inner Senshi, Ami and Makoto... They're the next target."

"Wait a minute! Aren't there four? We have Rei; who's missing?"

"I believe you already know... The next time we cross paths with Princess Minako, she'll not recognize us as a friend, but an enemy. She's already on the move."

"Why would she turn on her friends?" Gohan demanded, hating the mere thought that she might be his soul mate. Why would he want someone so twisted and evil?

"She's been tortured and raped for years, Gohan. No one can sustain that kind of pain and exposure to dark magic forever. Vegeta knows this better than anyone; he too was possessed not too long ago by Majin Buu.

"Then I'll fight her! Dad can just wish me back with the Dragon Balls." Powering up, his hair a bright gold color, Gohan lifted off the ground and glanced at his old friend and mentor. "Where do I find these two women?"

"They're in the women's dorm room on the third floor. Gohan, she won't hesitate to kill you."

"I'm counting on it." He started to take off and hesitated; "Vegeta... promise that you'll keep her safe..."

"Gohan..."

"No, I've always hesitated or procrastinated in the past; I won't do that with this, not with so much to lose."

* * *

"Where have you been?" Makoto demanded, crushing Ami in a tight embrace. "I came back, and when I didn't find you here..."

"We have classes to attend, remember?"

"You didn't go to a single one," Makoto shouted; "You're psychology professor called and asked if you were okay. You've never left class early a day in your life; what's going on?"

"Nothing; where's Minako?"

"Right here," they heard from behind, barely a whisper. Whirling around, they felt a powerful blast slam into their chests, throwing them through the kitchen wall. Her eyes, once blue, were now pitch black, dark shadows rising from her, reaching for the lights and shattering them one-by-one.

"You've been busy, Ami," she whispered, slowly walking towards them, neither girl getting up. "What did you tell Serena?"

"I told her not to come back," she gasped, coughing up blood. Minako hit her with another bolt of dark energy, Ami screaming as it entered her body and burned her from the inside out.

"Stop..." Makoto pleaded, trying to crawl towards the water senshi.

"We all promised," Minako sighed, almost tenderly lifting Ami's chin to meet her black gaze. There was nothing of Minako left inside of her... only pure darkness and hate. "Now I have to kill her as well."

"Minako... you can't let him win like this..."

"Oh don't worry... I'll kill everyone, on Earth, the Solar System, the Universe... I'll spare no one, mortal and immortal alike."

"What happened?" Makoto asked.

"It's a never ending cycle of violence, and I've decided that they will all end; I'll make sure of it;" she promised.

Ami felt the burning intensify and she released another scream as she felt her flesh starting to burn from her body. Suddenly the burning stopped, Ami barely hanging on to consciousness. A golden warrior blasted through their windows, slamming into Minako as hard as he could, his light forcing her dark power back. "Sorry, but you're not killing them."

To Ami's and Makoto's surprise, her eyes flickered an ocean blue for a moment, a part of her struggling to regain control despite the powerful hold their enemy had over her. "Gohan..." And then she screamed, a blast of pure dark energy clashing with golden energy. "How dare you?! I'll rip this entire planet apart!" Crossing his arms, he blocked her attack, trembling at the strength of it. "Get her out," he grunted to Makoto. It took all her strength, but she forced herself to stand, helping Ami to her feet and dragging her out of the dormitory.

"Minako..." he shouted, trying to reach through to her. Gohan still couldn't detect the mental link she had formed with him; it too might have been completely destroyed when the darkness took her over. He had to try; whatever had created her wasn't going to go away and he wasn't going to give her to him without a fight. Gohan knew that he risked his life, but he didn't want to die and leave Pan an orphan either. Could he possibly save this woman, or would he be forced to kill them both in order to protect everyone?

* * *

Kakarot was in the process of taking them to Mars when a purple light surrounded and grabbed them, teleporting them in a place with many alternate paths, all of them leading to portals. "Pluto?" Haruka asked.

"I apologize..." she spoke, emerging to meet them. "I don't have a lot of time to explain; I'm afraid things have changed dramatically and the group must be divided. Haruka and Prince Endymion, I need you to stay here while the others travel to Mars. The task I have is something only the two of you may accomplish, and the rules are important for you to follow. Princess Mars, tread carefully for the truths you seek, another will do everything within his power to stop. Kakarot... Princess Mars must be allowed to tap into those fires; while doing so she's extremely vulnerable. Princess Saturn and Neptune; as much as you want to go with them, your place is on Earth's lookout with Princess Mercury and Jupiter. The Saiya-jins will help you build a barrier that will encompass the planet and buy Haruka and Endymion the time they need to complete the task I will give."

"What's going on?" Haruka demanded, hating the idea of leaving their friends behind. "Why can't I stay and Saturn or Neptune go?"

"The answers will all become clear; now go. And with the wave of her staff, everyone went to their appropriate places, preparing for the upcoming battle. She had no idea how long it would last, but they had to endure. Turning to Haruka and Endymion; "Haruka, I've asked the two of you for this task because you both know the consequences of interfering and altering time. What I'm about to do will break the laws passed to the Time Guardians; however, it cannot be helped. I cannot abandon the time corridors. Taking two keys from around her neck, she placed it around their necks; "Leave them visible at all times, for the time guardians of each era will know who you are and the importance of allowing you passage."

"Pluto, you know the risk of time travel," Endymion warned. Heaving a sigh, she stood, walking them to the first portal. "Your journey begins here; your only task is to watch and learn, and to discover the source and origin of our enemy. Unless we come to understand him, his objectives, and the why, we will never stop him or the inevitable future that quickly approaches."

"How far back are we going?" Haruka asked.

"As far as necessary and Endymion needs this in order to deal with the separation from Usagi."


	10. Author's note

Author's Note

* * *

Chapter One - I've changed the ages of the kids to reflect the DBGT timeline. I had thought I've done that, but going back, I realized I messed the younger kids up, forgetting that Pan was a bit older when she tried to help her grandpa go across the universe looking for the dark star dragonballs. Their ages are listed below. Usagi and the other Senshi will not get their own back stories to better reflect what is going on and how things developed prior to her running into Kakarot in Motoki's cafe.

_Pan - 14_

_Bra - 17_

_Trunks - 18_

_Goten - 17_

Chapter Two - I took out the parts where the Inner Senshi were concerned about Usagi's disappearance in order to better fit the later chapters to why they did what they did. It needed to be a lot more painful in order to get her to run the way they had intended. Even Artemis being away from Minako had a reason; because like Usagi, she couldn't afford to have him close either, afraid that he would be killed or hurt as well.

Chapter Three - is more indepth without taking anything out of the story. It gives more inside to Kakarot and Usagi's connection prior to them meeting and a glimpse into how it's possible and why.

I will continue to post where I've updated and what new chapters I'm going to integrate into the current nine chapters I already have before posting a new one. The back story is badly needed and I'm still fixing the ages to the Bra, Trunks, and Goten. Bare with me a little bit longer and I promise you guys won't regret it.


End file.
